


Castle of Glass

by PotatoSlayer



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 83,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Prologue

This city was alive with war every day.  Everywhere you turned, there was another battle.  Clan wars took place between the kings that reined over this location.  Whenever they would fight, their encounters were explosive with thousands of colors.

But she could see none of them.

Sayaka Shunsama.  Age 20.  Colorblind.

Sayaka walked down the street, pausing to look at her reflection in a store window.  She was dressed completely in black.  A thick hoody hid her small, frail body.  There were belt straps that lined the arms and hem of the hoodie, but fur was wrapped around the sleeve cuffs.  It didn’t matter what season of the year it was, she was always dress in the hoody to hide the scars that lined her arms.  Her tight black jeans had a chain going from her belt to her back pocket and matching belt straps.  A couple hooked into the heavy combat boots that she never left home without.  Even her hair was mostly black except for the few traced of red tinted strands.  Her eyes should have been a bright hideous red, but she wore black contacts to hide the color.  From head to toe, she wore nothing but black.  It was her preference.  Black was the easiest thing for her to see.  Being color blind, it was the only shade that stood out to her and matched.  Most colors she could guess based on their shade, but she would never know what it was like to experience the vibrancy of them.

Saya looked over when she heard her name.  Three people were walking down the street towards her.  Two men and a small girl.  The girl, Saya knew from the shade, had long white hair and wore mostly red.  Her maroon eyes most of the time seemed lost, but recently, they had grown wiser and more full of life.  This tiny doll looking girl was Anna Kushina.  Her younger sister.  They had taken different names when they were very young when their parents had gotten a divorce.  But the girl looked the total opposite of Saya except both of them appeared frail and defenseless.

But Saya was the furthest from it.

Anna was gripping one of the mens’ sleeve.  This man Saya knew well – Mikoto Suoh.  They had grown up together and more often than not, they had to help each other to get out of trouble.  Both of them were hot headed and feisty and easily drawn into battle.  He had vivid red hair that was always gelled up out of his face.  Except the same two strands that always fell back in his face.  The other man, who was busily puffing on his cigarette, she wasn’t as familiar with.  She knew that he was a  member of Mikoto’s HOMRA crew – just like Anna – but she didn’t know that crew as well as she knew Mikoto.  She tried her hardest to avoid them.  But this man, Izumo Kusanagi, was the main informant for Mikoto.  He was always at his side and had been the sensible one for both of them through high school.  He was the only that Saya knew much about and she found that sometimes she would go to him for advice, since Mikoto had trusted his opinions so much.

Anna released Mikoto’s sleeve and trotted up to Saya, hugging her hips and burying her head against her dark shirt.  After a moment she stepped back and looked up at her through a small red orb.  Anna mumbled, “It says you’re upset.”

Saya smiled and mussed Anna’s hair, looking up at Mikoto.  He tipped his head and snidely asked, “Just wandering around again today, Sayaka?  Why don’t you get a job or something?  You look pathetic.”

In response, she narrowed her eyes and looked away.  “You know I’m not cut out following someone’s orders.”

Mikoto smirked, “That why you won’t join HOMRA?  But no one barks orders there.”

Saya’s gaze was still on her reflection in the window.  The few times she had visited HOMRA’s main hang, she was always prodded about why she didn’t join.  She spent a lot of time with Mikoto and her sister anyway, but every time she played with the thought of joining, something in her heart made her back out every time.  She got the feeling she didn’t really belong there.  For that matter, she didn’t know if she belonged anywhere.  Quickly changing subjects, she mentioned, “Heard you broke in to another corporate building and roughed up another boss.  Scepter Four is going to have your ass if you keep this up.”

Mikoto just smirked.  He wasn’t one for talking much – unless it was to tease her or important.  She guessed that he found teasing her to be an important part of his daily routine.  He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk on by.

Izumo paused in following to look at her and say, “Are you coming by, today, Shun-san?”  Shun-san.  That was the informal formal nickname that HOMRA had come up for her.  All of them addressed her by that name except Mikoto who called her by her first name except when it was the two of them.  At those times, her name became an old inside joke between them and another friend.  To him, she was Saya-shun.

Saya shook her head and put her hand up.  “I’m busy.”

Izumo frowned around his cigarette.  “You don’t look it.   The boys haven’t seen you in a while.  Come on by why don’t you?”

Saya frowned a bit at his words before looking away.  Her dark eyes seemed to distance themselves from the conversation before she walked on.  Honestly, where she was going, she didn’t want to have to face the reds afterwards.  

After a while of walking, she found herself trotting by the high school where she and her best friend had attended.  It was late fall and so there was a bit of a breeze, just enough to wisp her hair across her face.  There was a crowd of students all leaving the front doors, most of them within walking distance of the local hangout café or their own homes.  She remembered doing the same thing with a girl who was her polar opposite in every way.  Saya found herself lingered on that sidewalk, remembering those days.  After having fights with their parents, Saya and Hikaru had gotten a place together early in highschool.  They lived together under that roof until just a few months ago.   She wasn’t sure how things ended up like this.  Hikaru was doing amazing.  She was making something of herself and putting her life to good use.  Never once had she complained about Saya not having a job and not pitching  in money wise.  She had always felt so guilty, so she forced herself to learn how to cook and clean and anything she could possibly do.  She even took training to learn how to maintain a car so that she would have reliable transportation.  Saya’s memories came to a stop.  Was Hikaru taking care of herself now that she wasn’t there?

Saya looked down.  Hikaru wasn’t the one to worry about.  When Hikaru confessed that she had found a private college with outstanding courses on the island just out of city limits, Saya couldn’t bring herself to tell her not to go.  She hated seeing her friend go so much, but she wanted her to be everything she dreamed of.  Hikaru had worried about her so much.  Asked her a million times how she was going to afford to live and survive.  Saya promised her she’d be fine.  But her bestfriend refused to go until Saya told her that she was going to move back in with her mom.

Saya sighed and walked on.  Within a couple weeks, her mother had died of malnutrition.  The woman was much like herself and couldn’t do much with her life.  She couldn’t hold a job either and had barely scraped by to keep the withered old studio apartment she had lived in.  Officially, she was evicted from the place last week.  Now she wandered the city just trying to figure out what to do with her life.  Part of her thought of going to the island with Hikaru, but she felt like such a deadweight.  She didn’t want to drag her friend down anymore than she already had.  But she was afraid she didn’t have any options.  She had spent the last week literally going to free gyms to use showers  and traveling from shop to shop, getting free samples to survive each day.  Against her own morals, she had occasionally stolen a piece of bread or two from delis or open buffets.

Her life was going down the drain fast.  Even so, all she could think about was helping Mikoto.  It was only a matter of time before he was given punishment for his crimes.  Which is what brought her to her destination for the day.  She gazed up at the massive blue tower where Scepter 4 resided.  The red king had always been one of her better friends, not as close as she and Hikaru were, but still close.  But so had she and the blue king.  The four of them had rarely ever hung out together, but the blue and red kings used to be so close.  And now they were something else entirely.

She hesitantly stepped inside, looking around.  One of the warriors standing by the door walked up to her and dipped their head, “Welcome to Scepter Four Headquarters.  Can I take your jacket?  Is there anything I can help you with?”

Saya shifted away from the woman and said, “No, I’ll keep my jacket.  And, I would like to speak with Rei-kun.”

The woman stared at her for the longest time and asked, “Wh-who?”  She paused and mouthed ‘Reisi Munakata’ and then she suddenly shrieked, “Are you a friend of the Blue King!?”

Saya brushed by the frantic woman and grumbled, “Yes.  He and I have been friends for a long time.  Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“Bu-but you need to make an appointment!  He – “ The woman started.

Saya silence her with a wave of her gloved hand.  “Friends don’t make appointments.  They drop in unannounced…”

Upon stepping into Munakata’s office, she was greeted by the blank stares of two subordinates.  A heavy chested woman with blond hair and a man with glasses and messy hair.  The woman spun on her heel and went for her sword, demanding, “Who are you and what clan are you from!?”   Before she could do anything, though, Munakata put his hand up, taking to his feet and stared at Saya in shock.

“Sayaka?  What are you doing here?”  He asked, unable to hide the shock in his eyes.

His second in command gaped at her superior and shouted, “You know this woman!?”  Her cheeks flushed and  her glare  on Saya suddenly turned lethal.  “That doesn’t excuse you from storming in here unannou-“

“Awashima…” Munakata said sharply.  “Would you please give us a moment?”   Once the woman reluctantly left, but not before shooting a hateful glare at Saya, Munakata turned to her and breathlessly said, “You’ve never visited me at my office before.”

Saya was looking around and she told him, “You know I prefer to stay away from the clans.  I feel like that’s something both you and Mikoto ignore about my feelings.”

Munakata’s gaze softened as he sat back down at his desk and leaned back.  “We all have our obligations, Saya.  You, too, one day will – “

“Cut the crap.” Saya snarled.  “I didn’t come here to talk politics with you. ”  She dropped down in the chair before his desk and crossed her legs, her hands still stuffed inside of her pockets.  “How long until you go after Mikoto?  It’s not like you to sit back and let crimes slide.  How long do I have to calm him down before you take matters into your own hands.”

The pleasant smile on Munakata’s lips suddenly fell and he sighed, adjusting his glasses.  “Sayaka – “

“Would you stop calling me that?” Saya demanded.  “It’s just the two of us now.”

Munakata shifted uncomfortably a moment and gave in, “Fine…Saya-shun,  I’ve told you before, you need to stop worrying about cleaning up Mikoto’s messes.  You need to get your life in order.  What have you even been doing with yourself recently?  These last couple months you’ve just – “

“Shut up.”  Saya snapped, looking away.  “I’m not looking for a lecture.  We’re talking about Mikoto, not me.”

Munakata pursed his lips and watched Saya intently for a few minutes.  The woman had been keeping to herself even more than usual, but he could see in her eyes that she was hiding something.  Something was going on and she wasn’t telling him.  But he couldn’t force her.  He reluctantly answered, “I plan on stopping him during his next assault.”

“And by stopping you mean…?” Saya pressed.

“Whatever he requires of me.  If he chooses to fight, then so be it.” Munakata answered.

“And that’s that, huh?” Saya looked away and gritted her teeth.  “You’ve become so cold.  You put your Kingship duties over everything and everyone else.  It’s like you don’t even know what your own personal feelings are anymore.”  Munakata stayed silent, clearly trying not to give a reaction to her words.  She looked away and whispered, “I guess that’s to be expected.  You’re the king of order and this world is your castle of glass.  One little crack and it will all come tumbling down around you.”  She slowly got up out of her chair and whispered, “Fine.  Have things your way, Munakata.  If you can truly stomach fighting your best friend then so be it.  But I will help you guys until my dying breath.  Whatever that means…”

She walked back out the door and Munakata let her go.  But as soon as the door closed behind her, he pressed his face into his hand.   “Dammit… Mikoto…  You always make me have to be the bad guy…”

When Saya walked out the door and headed down the hall to the elevators, she ignored the second in command’s angry glare.  But she briefly made note of how the third in command eyed her curiously from behind his glasses.

………

…..

…

..

.

.

.

.

“Hey.”

“You.”

“Don’t act so dark.  I miss you.”

“Stop being so cheery.  I don’t.”

“Stop, I know you’re lying, Saya-shun.”

Saya pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at her caller ID a moment, a chuckle on her lips.

“Stop acting like you know me, stranger.  So how’s your new school?”

“Crazy.  But I’ve already made a new friend.  His name is Shiro.  I’ll have to introduce you some time.”

“What?  A guy?  You never hang out with guys?  Didn’t you think they had cooties?”

“Oh my god, Saya-shun, fuck off.  It was just the guys you hung out with, those two were always getting into fights.”

“So was I.”

“Yeah, but you’re a girl.”

“Wooooow.  Sexist much?”

“You know what I mean!”  There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  “Sayaka… are you doing okay?”

The question caught her off guard and she frowned a bit.  “Yeah.  Why do you ask?”

“You wouldn’t lie to me… would you?”

“What’s with you?  Buzz off.”

“I read the obituary in the newspaper a few weeks ago.  I saw that your mom passed – “

Saya hung up faster than she could even think about hanging up.  The phone felt a thousand pounds heavier in her hand and she felt a rock form in her stomach.  The device slipped from her hand as she slid down the railing that overlooked the sea.  She felt her blood run cold.  She had so many options she could turn to.  She knew that Munakata, Mikoto, and Hikaru would all offer her shelter and a home, but she couldn’t accept them without feeling guilty.  She had nothing to give in return and by choosing to take shelter from one, she would turn her back on the other.

She refused to change her neutral status.  She wanted to maintain her relationship with all of them the way it was as long as possible.  But if the breeze had anything to say about it, then things were going to change.  Very soon.  Saya climbed to her feet and stuffed her phone and her hands in her pockets.  Maybe if she hurried, she could sneak on to the last bus stop and be able to sleep on a chair rather than the ground tonight.  

That would be nice.


	2. Azure

It felt like she couldn’t breathe.  The amount of panic and fear pulsing through her veins was almost overwhelming.   Two swords hung in the gray sky.  Mist rolled off the pavement.  She could tell from their shades just what they were.

Red and Blue.

The feet were sliding across the ground that was recently damped by the storm the night before.  Her jacket, jeans, everything was soaked and sticking to her body.  But it wasn’t just from the rain.  Her sweat was making the wetness even worse.  She had to make it in time.  She just had to.  

It was obvious when she made it to the site of the battle, because the tower was surrounded by soldiers in blue.  Just like Munakata.  He never half-assed anything.  He brought his entire army in to put a stop to Mikoto.  Her greatest fear was how far Munakata was willing to go to stop his friend.  How far would this war be taken?

Saya shimmied in between several groups of blue soldiers.  Once out of the main pit of them, she saw the two blue commanding officers and past them –

Munakata and Mikoto were flying at each other.  Without wasting a precious second to think, she went for them both.  Her body squeezed between the commanders and in the next moment, there was red on one side of her and blue on the other.  To her left, she slid her hand down Munakata’s arm, locking on his wrist and turning his blue engulfed sword away from Mikoto.  While on her right, she caught Mikoto’s flying red engulfed fist and twisted him around until his arm was behind his back and he dropped to one knee.

At the same time, both kings shouted, “Sayaka!”

All of the clansmen on either side of the battlefield stared in shock.  Someone had just stopped two kings at the same time.  And managed to piss off every single on-looker.  Except one.

Mikoto glared up at Saya from over his shoulder.  His gruff voice scolded, “I thought I told you to stay out of this mess.  Now you’ve gone and embarrassed us both.”

Munakata couldn’t  help adding with a laugh, “Yes.  Perhaps we shouldn’t have taught you so well.”

A squealy loud kid fro m the other side yelled, “Shun-san !  Back off!  The blues deserve this!”

Sayaka yelled back at all of them, “Colors aren’t supposed to fight!  They’re supposed to live in harmony!  This stupid fighting needs to stop!   Suoh,  yo u need to calm down and Reisi,  you – “

“She’s right you know.” Mikoto mumbled.

Shocked, Saya and Munakat a both looked at him with curio sity.  Mikoto answered their looks by standing up and holding his arms out.  “I’m done with this fighting.  Let’s call it a day.  Go ahead and cuff me.”

Saya’s eyes widened.  She told Mikoto, “He’s not going to – “  Her body froze when Munakata placed the cuffs on him without hesitation.  They were made of a strange material – flame resistant resin.  Munakata had planned for this.  With wide, frightened eyes she turned to him and said, “You can’t be serious.  Rei-kun, you aren’t – “

“I wish you would have just stayed out of this Sayaka.  Then you wouldn’t have to bear witness to this.” Munakata confessed, pushing his glasses up.  “Why don’t you go home and let us work this out.”

Saya’s throat was so dry that she stopped breathing.  Mikoto gave her a gentle look as he started to walk off with the Blue king.  “It’ll all be fine, Saya-shun.  Go home.”

Her whole world seemed to stop moving around her.  Achingly slow, she watched as Munakata pushed Mikoto into the back of the Scepter 4 van.  The screams of HOMRA rang out deafly behind her.  Slowly, the soldiers began to break formation and tend to their duties.

Munakata walked up to his second in command while the other soldiers dispersed.  He informed her, “He’s compliant now, but heaven only knows what he’s actually up to.  We’ll need to keep a tight guard on him at all times, Seri Awashima.”  

The woman saluted and started to move on when she glanced at Sayaka who had sunken to her knees, staring in horror at the van.  She quietly asked, “What about your friend, sir?”

“Leave her be.”  Munakata ordered.  “She is a strong woman.  She just needs to realize that things have changed.”   The y  led them out of the building.  Seri followed, but the one with glasses paused in the doorway, looking back.  Tsking his tongue, he turned and walked back towards the fallen girl.

For several moments, he watched her.  She looked like a crippled and broken child.  Putting a firm hand on his hip, he sardonically stated, “This was no place for a tiny girl with a big imagination.  Why did you think you could intervene with two kings?  Did you think you could stop them from fighting?  Did you think they’d give a damn what a civilian would want?  You had nerve…and strength.  I’ll give you that.”

Saya glared up at the boy talking.  In that moment, they both finally recognized each other.  To Fushimi, Saya was the wild girl that would go to HOMRA bar with her friend on occasion.  To Saya, Fushimi was the traitor that had devastated one of her friends in HOMRA.

A nuisance.

A selfish bastard.

Saya got to her feet and snarked, “I don’t need to hear someone like you lecturing me.  You couldn’t understand how I feel watching two of my friends fight each other.  I had to try and stop them.”

Fushimi let out a snort and then started laughing.  It was the kind  of  loud, clearly making fun of her laugh that really struck her nerves.  He lifted his glasses and wiped the tears from his eyes.  “You were going to try and stop them?  A useless girl like you?  Brilliant.  And what were you going to do?  Fight them off of each other?  Beat them yourself?  Kings are on a completely different level from you.  You could never – “

Saya grabbed his collar and snarled, “I know that they’re fucking kings!  That doesn’t make them better than everyone else!”

“Actually… it does.” Fushimi retorted, tipping his head to snap at her.    “And it makes you insignificant.  So why don’t you stop trying?”

With a trembling hand, Saya released his collar by shoving him backwards.  Fushimi let out a noise, nearly stumbling over his own two feet.  In the back of her mind, she made a mental note that for his big talk, he was really weak.  He felt almost… fragile.  Was that why he was messing with her?  To make his own insecurities disappear?  “Belittle me all you want if it makes you feel better.  I’m not giving up.”  She shouldered roughly past him.  But she paused before getting too far.  She yelled back, “I see why you quit HOMRA.  You certainly weren’t cut out for something like companionship or loyalty.  The cold hearted blues are right where you belong.”

After Saya walked out, Fushimi adjusted his glasses and gritted his teeth.  Her words aggravated him, but he couldn’t let that show.

Like the other day, Saya stormed through Scepter 4’s headquarters, ignoring the protests of every member in blue.  This time, though, she assumed that someone had forewarned Munakata that she was coming because he wasn’t surprised at all when she interrupted the same two  commanders.  She didn’t even wait for them to be excused before she snapped at Munakata, “I’m going to make this clear – “

Pleasantly, Munakata said, “I’m not freeing Mikoto.”

“I’m not asking for that.” Saya snapped.  “You’ve very obviously made your position clear on the matter.  Our old ties mean nothing in the face of your kingship.  I get that.  I won’t stand in your way.”  She ignored the fact that this seemed to make him expressively angry.  Something she saw very little of now a days.  “But I’m going to help Mikoto since you won’t.”

“Help him?  His Weissman levels are too high to fix.  He’s dissolving quickly.”  Munakata explained.  

Saya slammed her hands down on the desk and shouted, “I’m not talking about helping him as a king, dammit!  Why can’t you put this king shit behind you for half a second and find your bitter cold heart buried somewhere in that damn chest of yours!?”

He dipped his head a bit, ignoring Seri’s shouts of how rude and inconsiderate she was in the face of the king.  It took all the strength he had to control himself.  Her words stung sharper than any blade.  He wished he knew how to show her that she was wrong.  He whispered, “If that is what you believe then so be it.  Continue…”

Saya sat back down, pulling her hands away from the two distinct dents in the desk.  She told him, “I’m going to find the murderer that is causing Mikoto to be so upset.  If I can find him and bring him to the HOMRA crew for justice, then maybe Mikoto will calm down.  Then you can release him.”

“A criminal needs to be put on trial.  Not condemned to the wrath of a bunch of hooligans.”  Muna told her.   “However, I decline your offer to help, though appreciated.”

Saya’s eyes widened and she got to her feet, resulting in both Seri and Fushimi reaching for their swords.  Saya’s voice quivered as she asked, “You think… that I’m asking to help you?  And that you can deny me?  Reisi, I am not a member for your clan.  Nor am I an underling.  I’m your friend!  I and Mikoto were so close to you and ever since you became this “King of Order”, you’ve blocked us out and turned your back on us!  I’m telling you that I’m going after the murderer.  I came here to ask you if you would share any information.  But I see it was a waste of time to expect you to have my back like you did in the old days.”  She clenched her hands into fists and turned, storming for the door.

Muna pushed his glasses up his nose and asked, “You plan to go after the killer no matter what I say, don’t you?”

“Of course.  Someone has to still be Mikoto’s friend.”  Saya told him coldly.  “I won’t  turn my back on him.  I care to o much about our friendship to let him rot until his sword comes down.”

There was a long space of silence.  Finally Muna let out a heavy breath and stood to his feet as well.  “So be it.  Fushimi.  I hereby order you to assist Sayaka in her investigation.  Share any of our knowledge she requests.”

Fushimi’s eyes widened.  “What?  But sir – “

Saya snarled, “I don’t want that bastard’s help!  I’d rather die.”

“That makes two of us.”  Fushimi agreed.  Back to Munakata, he asked, “Wouldn’t I be of better use here?  I can’t be in two places at once – “

“We’ll make do without you, Fushimi.  You’ve been given your order.” Munakata sat back down.  “You’re all dismissed now.”

Saya growled lowly, “Don’t dismiss me like I’m your subordinate, Reisi.”  She stormed out the door, followed by a reluctant Fushimi.

Once the two of them left, Seri turned to Munakata and asked, “…Sir?”

His head was in his hand and he lowly whispered, “I’m going to have to ask you to leave as well, Seri.  My apologies…”

She dipped her head.  “No, the apologies are mine sir.”


	3. Caesious

“You know, I think you’re the only one who could get away with talking to a king like that.”  Fushimi stated as he followed an enraged Saya out the door.

Saya’s hands were tucked away in her pockets.  Angrily, she corrected him, “I didn’t talk to a king like that.  I spoke to my friend like that.”

“Not anymore you didn’t.”  Fushimi told her.  “He’s a king.  You can’t change that.  You can’t go on pretending like the two of you are still buddies from the old days.”

Saya stopped in her tracks and turned back to Fushimi, holding her hand out.  “Just gimme any information you have the murderer and leave me be.”

Fushimi glared before adjusting his glasses.  He told her, “ Look, I’m not anymore happy about this situation than you are, but I was given orders to watch over you.  No matter how much I don’t want to, I don’t have a choice.”  When Saya rolled her eyes and started on down the street, Fushimi briskly followed.  His legs were longer than hers.  He was taller and lankier, but for a girl, he could see through the sleeves of her hoodie that she was well muscled.  There was also traces on her face that indicated she’d been in plenty of fights.  It was strange to him, that she was so close to Munakata as well as Mikoto, but she reminded him much more of the Red King.  Even her posture.  As she walked, she was tucked angrily forward with her hands jammed into her hoodie pockets.  After a while of silence and what appeared to him as senseless wandering around  he finally asked, “Do you even have a destination in mind?  Or any leads?”

Saya stopped and looked back at him.  Bitterly, she said, “No I don’t.  Would you care to help me out?  That’s kind of your job, isn’t it?”

Fushimi retorted, “Just because I’ve been given this order to assist you doesn’t mean you can start snapping at me and getting an attitude with me.   Remember you’re just a punk helping HOMRA and right now I’m your superior – “

Saya grabbed his collar and pushed him back against the wall, slamming her foot up against the brick beside his hip.  Her eyes were darkened with malice and uncontrolled fury.  She lowly growled, “Look.  You’ve shown your displeasure towards HOMRA, I get it.  You hate them.  That’s why you betrayed them.  But keep talking and I’ll show you my displeasure towards you.  Remember that I am Munakata’s friend and you’re simply an expendable chess piece.  If I killed you, he’d replace you and move on.  You’re in no position to be pissing me off.  Got that you asshole?”

Fushimi tried to cover up the fear in his eyes by adjusting his glasses, but he couldn’t hide the up and down movement of his adam’s apple.  He grumbled, “You’re as ungrateful as the rest of them…”

Saya stepped back, her hands going back to her pockets.  She told him over her shoulder, “Stop that.  I’m not a member of HOMRA or any clan.  I’m neutral ground.  I’m not doing this for their gang, I’m doing this to protect my friend.”  Fushimi didn’t respond to this and they kept walking a while.  She broke the silence a while later and said, “I want to start looking into things by going to the scene of the crime first.  Can you tell me where that is?”

When there was no immediate response, Saya assumed she was being ignored.  But after a minute, her phone went off and she blinked curiously.  She pulled it out of her pocket to see a message from an unknown sender.  It had a map with a location and a name on it:  Hirasaka  Hotel Rooftop.  She stopped and looked back at him, demanding, “How did you do that?  I didn’t give you my number.”

Fushimi sighed as though he were having to explain something simple to a child.  “This entire city is strung up on a network that Scepter 4 has access to.  I simply locked on to your location and sent the message to you.”

Her brows furrowed and she turned away.  “Fucking nerd.”

Fushimi’s brow twitched in annoyance.  “You asked me for information and I complied.  Just like I said, you’re an ungrateful – “

“Thanks.”  Saya confessed before walking on.   Fushimi clicked his tongue and reluctantly followed the fierce girl on her path.  The hotel was a ways from where they were, but despite his insistence on getting a cab to take them there, she pressed that it was better to walk.  “Don’t be lazy.”  She scolded him.

When they walked in, travelers were coming and going pleasantly as though a crime hadn’t taken place on the roof top not that long ago.  Saya walked up to one of the receptionists and was greeted by a pleasant, “Hi!  How are you?  Do you two have a reservation with us?”

“No.”  Saya told her.  “We need to see the rooftop.”

The woman frowned.  “That’s off-limits.  I apologize.”

“I’m looking for information on my friends murder.  I’ll only be a few minutes.” Saya urged.

“I apologize for what happened to you, however our policies state that we can’t allow anyone up there.”  She explained.

“Then how did my friend get up there to be killed?  And his murderer?” Saya demanded.

“I’m not sure, I – “

Getting tired of running around in circled, an annoyed Fushimi pulled out his phone and pulled up his virtual ID.  “This is Scepter 4 business.  Under Code Impression Blue, you’re required to let us up there.”

“O-oh, I see.”  The woman bowed suddenly.  “I apologize, I didn’t realize you were on official business.  I’ll show you the way.”

Saya glared at Fushimi.  She didn’t want to have to say thank you to him again, but he was pretty helpful to have along.   In response, Fushimi just gave her a cocky ‘now you owe me’ smirk.

…

..

.

Saya stared for a while at the spot on the roof where the bloodstain still remained.  Her gaze softened, filling with sadness.  She remembered that day well.  It was the day that Hikaru wanted to hang out with Yata, so she was downstairs with him and Kusanagi when they got the phone call.  She had been with Mikoto.  That had been one of the worst days of her life.  The pain in all of their eyes was agonizing.  It still hurt her.

She was brought back to reality when she saw Fushimi examining the crime site.  He mumbled, “It’s hard to believe that Tatara is really dead.”

For a moment, behind the glare of light on his glasses, it looked like he was remembering old times.  Like he felt guilty for an old friend.  Her body stiffened.  Perhaps he wasn’t as much of a traitor as he pretended to be.  His friendships, somewhere, were still there, buried, but plaguing him.  

But Fushimi put a hand on his hip and mocked, “And now the rest of those punks are just running around flaunting their power as a meaningless form of revenge.  How pathetic.  That thing they call pride.”

Saya narrowed her eyes.  No.  She was wrong.  This guy was cold and unfeeling.  How he ever was granted Mikoto’s power she didn’t know.  “At one point, you were one of those punks.  You saw something with them at one point.  So any name you call them, you may as well be pointing at yourself.”

Fushimi glared back at her a moment before pushing his glasses up and clicking his tongue.  He sneered, “I was delusional once.  Then I came to my senses and left behind the garbage life of gang wars for something better.”

“Something better, huh?”  Saya snapped.  She knelt down, examining the blood stain and then looked around, looking for any signs of clues that she could look after.  She honestly hadn’t expected to find something, but she wanted to see this spot for much more personal reasons.  Her hand gripped her shirt over her chest where her heart was.  It throbbed and ached at the sight of her dear friends spilled blood.  Tatara had always been the central pillar of everything HOMRA was about.  He calmed Mikoto and kept the newer recruits from being stupid.  He was an amazing person.  But someone had stripped that amazingness from this world.  Saya asked him, “HOMRA wasn’t about the gang fights you know.  Those fights only happened because they protected each other like family.  You can’t expect that kind of treatment from the Blues.  I assume that’s what you’re looking for.  You prefer to be alone with no one to rely on.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and impatiently demanded, “I thought you came to investigate, not interrogate me.”  He flicked his hand, “I know I’m interesting, but I thought you’d have important things on your mind besides myself.”

“Whatever.”  Saya growled, standing up and gritting her teeth.  The arrogance of this man was getting under her skin.  Of all the people that Munakata could have assigned to assist her, it would be this jerk, wouldn’t it?  “Let’s just go.”

Fushimi glared at her.  “What?  Already?  Did you even find anything?  Or was this just a big waste of time?”

Saya stopped just in front of the door, but she didn’t bother to even look at him as she answered, “Tatara died the day before my sister’s birthday.  They had jokingly said they were going to get her a massive birthday cake with lots of candles.  Tatara had come here that night to film the city as the cake and it’s lights as the candles.  He wanted to do that for my sister.  And it cost him his life.  I wanted to see what was so important about this sight.”

Fushimi sighed, leaning on the rail and looking out at the city.  The sun was almost completely set,  and the lights were just coming on.  He imagined it was probably a beautiful sight that he was trying to film.  But now it was stained in blood.  “That’s just like Tatara.  He would die over something so stupid.”

“It’s not stupid!” Saya shouted harshly.  “It’s sentimental!  It was important to him, my sister, myself and everyone involved.  Everyone except someone like you who doesn’t care about anyone but himself!  So please… just… shut up…”  Her voice quivered on her last words.  The last thing she could dream of doing was showing this bastard her weak side and start crying.  But it was hard not to when she remembered the devastated faces in the wake of Tatara’s death.

The door slammed behind Saya as she stormed back to the elevator.  Fushimi lingered there against the rail for several minutes, looking out over the city.  So this was the girl that had such close ties with both the Red and Blue kings.  The girl who freely used to walk into HOMRA bar and bring trouble in her wake each time.  And now she was using Scepter 4 at her will as well.  She was loud and obnoxious.  Just like him.

Fushimi anxiously scratched at his marked out tattoo under his collarbone.  What an irritating day.

He finally made his way downstairs, stopping when he saw the girl staring into the small café in the hotel lobby.  He stopped behind her and asked, “Are you thinking of eating here?”

“I’m not hungry.” Saya retorted.  But as though in direct opposition to her words, her stomach started to grumble.  Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  Blushing now, Saya corrected, “I just don’ t want  to pay for something so over priced!”

“You don’t have to pay for anything.  It can come out of Scepter 4’s budget.”  Fushimi told her sharply.  “Just go get something to eat.”

Saya frowned, but reluctantly, the two of them found a table and were given menus.

When the waitress came over and asked for their orders, Saya’s brows were furrowed at the menu.  She carefully sat the menu down and asked, “Can I just have a bowl of fried rice?  That’s all…”  When Fushimi scoffed, she turned her hateful black eyes on him and demanded, “Do you have something to say, Fushimi?  Spit it out.”

“You’re ordering rice?  That’s it.  Seriously?  What are you five years old?” Fushimi demanded.

Saya felt her brow twitch.  Now the bastard was mocking her food choices.  She snapped, “What the fuck does it matter what I eat?  Last I checked you’re not my mother and I don’t give a damn what you think!”

“I don’t need your permission to state my opinion.  Now will you stop being so annoying?”

“I’m not the annoying one, here!”

“No, but you’re the loud one.  And you’re hurting my ears.”

The waitress stepped back as the two yelled at each other.  A couple other workers came over to ask if everything was okay.  With a shrug the waitress sent them back off.  After the two had stopped arguing long enough, she cleared her throat and asked, “What would you like, sir?”

“Coffee.” Fushimi snorted.  “And the sirloin entrée.  Thanks.”

The woman quickly excused herself.

Fushimi growled at Saya.  “You’re annoying.  It’s a good thing this isn’t a place I frequent.  I can’t believe they didn’t kick us out over that.  Why do you still have your menu?  You already ordered, put it away.”  Getting more irritated by the second, he scratched at his tattoo, but his fingers stopped when he heard a sniffling.  He adjusted his glasses and watched the girl across the table.

He heard a garbled, “I hate you.”

“Tch.”  Fushimi looked away.  “The feeling is mutual.”  There was only silence between them for a while, but he kept seeing her lift her arm and rub her sleeve against her face.  He gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes elsewhere.   As much as he disliked the girl, he was never a fan of crying girls.  “For someone who barks a lot of threats, you are emotional.”

“Just shut up.”  Unlike before her words weren’t sharp.  Actually, they were pretty weak.  A bit of guilt started to swell up inside of him.  When she finally put down the menu, her eyes were red and puffy and her face was a complete mess.  Her black hair hung down in a perfectly straight line, not one bit of curl or curve to it.  With her head tipped the way it was, he realized that she had two extra piercings on one ear and not the other.  It matched the collection of accessory rings on the other.  He adjusted his glasses, trying to process this woman.   His first inference had been that she was unnecessarily aggressive and short-tempered, much like Mikoto Suoh, but now she was sitting here crying over nothing.  Was it an act?  Who was she trying to be tough for?  Why pretend to be something she wasn’t?  The trail of thoughts caused his tattoo to become irritated again.

He had no room to judge a person for that.

He had to admit, for what he could see of her that wasn’t covered by an endless layer of clothes, she seemed pretty cute.  Perhaps it would do him good to remember that she was just a girl, despite her temper and her foul mouth.  And for that matter, if Munakata learns that he made his dear friend cry, he imagined at the least there was a demotion in order.

Their food came a bit later and he was surprised by what he saw.  The look that came across her face before she started eating could only be compared to that of a childs on Christmas morning.  It was as though the dish she were eating was something she had the rare luxury of indulging in.  That didn’t make much sense to him though.  Fried rice was a common side dish.  After taking a couple bites of his food, he asked, “What do you do for a living, Sayaka?”

He tensed, ready for her to snap at him, but after swallowing her most recent bite, she answered, as though she had never been mad at him, “Uh… I…bartend…”

Fushimi raised a brow, looking at her suspiciously.  “You’re a bartender, hm?  You get your tricks from Kusanagi?”

A smirk crossed her lips and she asked, “How ’d  you guess?”

Between her hesitation in her answer and her attitude, he found it hard to believe that she made drinks for a living.  To prove his point, he asked her, “So what drink is your specialty?”

She parted her lips to answer but then quickly shut them and thought longer.  After what seemed like forever, she told him, “I’m good at making them all.”

Fushimi sighed but he didn’t press any further.  She clearly had her reservations about wanting to talk about herself.  He could respect that.  Even to this day there was no one he ever opened up to about his family life or his true reasons for leaving HOMRA.  On top of that, he added forgiving to her list of characteristics.

After finishing their meal, they headed down the street, the sun gone and the sky nearly black, minus the stars, moon and street lights.  Fushimi’s hands were in his pockets and he asked, “Where’s your place so I know where to meet you tomorrow?”

“I’ll just meet you at Scepter 4.”  Saya stated.

Fushimi scoffed.  “What, you don’t want me to know where you live?  You trust me that little?”

“Yes.” Saya told him, bitterly.  “Good night, Fushimi.”  She took a sharp turn and headed the opposite way of his home.

He gritted his teeth, but for some reason, her words had a stronger impact.  Whether it was because she was a girl and he had very little experience in conversing with girls – mostly due to Misaki’s lack of ability to talk to them and also due in part to Awashima being the only female in scepter 4 military squads – or whether it had to do with their earlier conversations, he didn’t know.  Maybe it was because of the sincerity of the words she spoke.

He wasn’t sure.

He didn’t like it.  He didn’t like that feeling.

It felt… lonely.


	4. Infuscate

Fushimi had his arms crossed, waiting in the lobby of Scepter 4 headquarters when the receiver inside of his collar went off.  Munakata’s overly pleasant morning voice came over, “Fushimi-kun.  Good morning.  Did you and Sayaka make any progress for you to relay?”

“No.  All she wanted to do was go morn on the site of the cr ime.” Fushimi retorted, annoyed  by his superiors morning enthusiasm.

“So what is your plan today?”

“No idea.  I’m waiting for her to show up.”

“Have you been good to her, Fushimi?  I won’t put up with you mistreating her.”

“I haven’t done anything to her, sir.”  He lied.

“Good.  Keep your phone on you.  We might have found a lead on the murder suspect as well and we may need your assistance.”

“Yes sir…” Fushimi grumbled.

After a while of impatiently waiting, he finally saw the black haired girl making her way towards headquarters.  Her hair was a little wild on one side as though she had slept weirdly.  When she came through the door, she walked up to him.  He took a moment to examine her before asking, “Now what, today?”

“I don’t know.”  Saya told him.  “What information do you have?”

Fushimi’s eyebrow twitched.  “You have… no idea where to even start?”

Saya was looking around, avoiding to answer him.   “I don’t have access to all the information that you guys do.  Besides, isn’t that what Reisi assigned you to is providing me with the information?” 

Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  “You say that as though you expect us to already have the case solved.  At best we have tips and even then it’s sketchy.”

Saya glared right back at him and snapped, “So you’re useless.”

Fushimi’s hand twitched at his side.  Usually he was the one good at pressing all the buttons and pissing people off, but this girl was hitting all of his triggers without even trying.  Her obnoxious and arrogant tone reminded him too much of Misaki.  With a growl, he scratched at the inside of his collar and snapped, “Listen, brat – “

“Sayaka!”

Saya looked over, her whole face brightening as Munakata walked up to the two of them.  Saya threw her arms around him and gave him a hug, in response, Munakata patted her head, resting his other arm around her shoulders.  He pulled her back and asked, “I expect that your investigation is going well?”

“Sir, I told you just a few minutes ago – “ Fushimi started before he was cut off by an angry Saya on another rant.

“Can’t you assign me to someone else , this guy does nothing but piss me off.”  Saya complained, looking up at her long time friend.  She was unhappy to realize that his gaze was filled with nothing but simple amusement.  It felt like he just saw her as a child that he was pawning off onto someone else.  Why couldn’t he help her?  Wasn’t he looking for the murderer as well?  Was he so busy that he couldn’t even spare her the time of day?  Had she become so insignificant to someone she had once been so close with?

“Unfortunately, Sayaka, he’s our top informant.  If anyone is going to be able to help you, then it’s him.  Plus, I wouldn’t feel comfortable leaving you with any common soldiers.”  Munakata explained, adjusting his glasses.  He patted her shoulder before stepping around her.  “Now if you don’t mind, I have some business to attend to.  Fushimi, make sure you’re taking good care of her.” His smile was pleasant until he neared him and under his breath, he darkly whispered, “If anything happens to her, you’ll find yourself paying for it dearly.  She is the single most important being in my life.”

Fushimi watched his captain walk off and his eyes narrowed.  It all came back to the same thing.  Compassionate people were nothing but liars.  If she was so important, he wouldn’t be pushing the girl off on someone else.  What was his real reason for avoiding her?  Did he care less than he  admitted, or was there more to this story then what he knew?  Either way, it pissed him off.  Why was he getting shoved off on taking care of this brat?

Saya’s eyes were narrowed and she was glaring at her feet.  Her sable hair fell from where it was tucked behind her and covered her face.  Though her teeth were gritted and gnashing, he couldn’t help but think that she didn’t look angry.  She looked sad.  She looked… lonely.

“Come on.”  She barked suddenly.  “This place is just a waste of time.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  That didn’t change the fact she was annoying as hell.

…

..

.

Majority of that morning was spent following Sayaka around as she questioned people around town, asking if they knew anything about the murder that had taken place.   Her path wound in circles around the hotel itself, and she made sure and stopped to ask anyone that looked suspicious.  But in the end, she wasn’t making any progress and he was getting more irritable by the second.

He had his phone out, searching for any information any other members of Scepter 4 had submitted, but he didn’t find anything useful.  His back was against a street lamp and his other hand was in his pocket.  He glanced up from over the rim of his glasses when he heard shouting.  Saya had stopped a couple women who looked like they frequented the shopping district.  The only words he caught was the taller blonde shouting, “ – some gothic punk kid asking questions – “  He realized that probably had a lot to do with why she wasn’t making any headway.  Not that her methods were efficient at all.  But the girl looked like she came straight out of some rebel cult.  Black hair, black attire, multiple earrings, rings, bracelets, and belts.  Kids like her were the ones he avoided in school.  The troublemakers; the punks; the problem kids.  He never thought he’d be wandering around town with someone like her.

Well, if it were up to him, he wouldn’t be.

Saya came back, hands shoved in her pockets, black eyes shimmering with frustration.  Fushimi demanded, “Do you just stop anyone you see walking by the hotel?  If we just stopped every single civilian, we’d be wasting too much time.  There’s 350,000 people in this city, you know that right?  And I get the feeling the murderer wouldn’t be wandering around the scene of the crime.  If he was intelligent at all.”

Saya’s brows furrowed.  “Not everyone is as smart as you.  And I don’t see you helping or offering any ideas.  I can tell you’re clearly tired of following me around.  So the sooner you help me out, the sooner I’ll be out of your hair.”

The offer was quite tempting.  Enough to give him just a bit of motivation.  He sighed, “Why don’t we start with what we know, then?”  Saya’s eyes widened a bit when she realized he was contributing.  He said, “We know the time frame the murder was taken place.  Why don’t we spend the afternoon checking the surveillance  cameras of the hotel  around that time on that day and making a list of suspicious characters from that?”  He ran his hand through his hair and grumbled, “Then I’ll get their information from that you can track them down.  Like a dog.”

Saya ignored the insult at the end and her face brightened with happiness.  “That’s a great idea!   So what do I need to do in the mean time?”

Fushimi gritted his teeth.  It was weird to see such an excited look on her face when she had done nothing but get angry and bitter for the last couple days.  This expression caused something to stir within him.  Something that annoyed him.  Or… not quite…  No.  He wasn’t annoyed.  Which was unusual.  Everything from the people in Scepter 4 to his duties, his boss, all of it annoyed him.  But this expression.  It didn’t.  What… was it?

He tipped his head and let out a heavy sigh.  “Nothing.  You’ll be useless to me until I get a list of suspects for you.”  His hand instinctively slipped into the collar of his shirt and scratched at his tattoo.  

“Then… what do I do…?”  Saya questioned.  This was supposed to be her investigation.  She appreciated his offer, but she wasn’t going to leave him with all the work.

After a moment of him just glaring at her, he pulled out his phone and typed something up.  A moment later, her phone buzzed.  As she pulled it out of her pocket, Fushimi said, “Why don’t you go pick us up some lunch.  When you get back from that, I’ll show you what to do with the list I have by then.”

Saya looked at the message on her pone that had what he wanted her to pick up, but a frown started to crease her lips.  A moment later, a card was shoved in her face and it made her jump a bit.  Annoyed, Fushimi growled, “I’m not going to make you pay.  But you’re running the errands.”

“Okay…” Saya took the card but she still seemed flustered.  “U-Uh… I’ll pay you back…”

“I don’t need it.” Fushimi retorted.   “Just hurry up.  I need that coffee.   I’ll be at my office back at Scepter 4. ”  He started to turn and head out, but when she called his name again, he glared back at her.  “What now?”

“U-Uh…”  Saya stumbled over her words and she looked away.  “Thanks…”

Fushimi smirked, but after only a moment it became a sardonic grin and he retorted, “Now now, Sa-ya-ka… don’t misunderstand.  I don’t care about helping you.  I just want to be done with you so I can get on with my life.”

Saya’s eyes widened in disbelieve and she gritted her teeth in anger as the hateful man walked off.  Just as she started to think that this man had some warmth in his ice-cold heart, he reminded her  that he was every bit as bitter as he always was.   Cursing to herself she turned and stormed off to the nearest store.

…

..

.

Saya glared at her phone and then looked on the shelf at the energy drinks.  She couldn’t believe people were so hooked on energy drinks that there were this many options.  The drink he had listed here she had never even heard of.  “NGG Black.  What kind of garbage is that…?”  She growled to herself before picking up one of the cans.  She blinked a couple times, seeing there were some different cans with similar titles to this one.  But since the title was black she picked this one.  Turning it over in her hand, she read the nutrient  label on the back.  A horrible face crossed her expression.  “What the hell?  And he wants how many of these? ”   Jeez.  And he had the nerve to bitch about her diet.  Setting the can back, she grabbed the cheaper six pack of the cans, tossing them in the basket on her arm, she headed on down to the next aisle.

Her eyebrow twitched again and she put a hand on her hip.  She pulled out the frozen lunch that he had listed on the text message and tossed it in with the drinks.  “Does he have any idea how bad this shit is for his health?”  She sighed as she walked on.  “Then again…rice isn’t that much better for me…”  Walking up to the deli, her gaze landed on the chicken and rice stir fry.  With a smile she asked the lady if she could get a meal to go.  “I want the stir fry, but can I special order with no onions, peppers, or tomatoes?”

The lady gave her a weird look and then her eyes went to her basket.  “So… you want the rice… and chicken…?”

“Yes please!”  Saya smiled.  When the lady kept staring at her selection she put her hands up defensively.  “Whoa, this isn’t for me.  This is for some guy who can’t manage his diet.”

“Sounds like the two of you share a similar situation.”  The lady explained.  “We’ll have to cook your special order from scratch so it’ll be a while.”

“Okay, can I get a water while I’m waiting?”

“Yeah…”

…

..

.

Saya walked in to Scepter 4 but this time instead of storming through, she walked up to the desk.  The man who had grown used to her asked, “Good afternoon Miss Shunsama.  You’re in luck this time and the captain just returned from his lunch break so he should have a few minutes for you.”

“Actually… I need to know where Fushimi’s desk is.”  Saya stated.

The man gave her the most dumb-founded look.  “You’re… what?”

“My business today is with Fushimi, not the captain.”  Under her breath, Saya bitterly added a comment about the captain being too busy for her.

“O-oh…”  Still shaken up, the man told her.  “4 th  floor, informations hallway, the first room on the left.”

“Thanks!”  Saya waved the man off as she hopped into the elevator and sighed, leaning against the wall.  She hoped that they started making some progress.  Every day was another chance that Mikoto’s control diminished and his Damocles fell.  The thought of it was enough to make her body ache and her eyes watered.   She knew that they were more distant now than before, but she still couldn’t handle the thought of losing him.

When the elevator opened, she was thankful to realize that the instructions the front desk man had given her were pretty easy to follow.  After finding the Information hall, she turning into the first room.  The first thing she noticed was Seri Awashima sitting at a large oak desk at the far end of the room.  Busily typing away on her computer, she didn’t even notice Saya come in.  There were several small tables where Blue clansmen were all doing the same thing.  “Nerds.”

Her eyes finally landed on the central table.  Fushimi was lazily leaned back, one arm over the back of his chair, his other hand attacking the keyboard.  He looked bored and irritated, just like always.  With a roll of her eyes, Saya trotted up and dropped the back of food down on the table, causing it to rattle and his laptop to slide an inch or so.  Fushimi jumped and immediately snarled at her, “Watch it, damn it.  The hell is wrong with you?”

“I got your shitty-ass food.” Saya growled.  She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the card he’d given her.  “Here’s this too.”  She tossed it on his keyboard before she pulled up a chair and demanded, “Since you’re so anxious to get rid of me, I’m assuming  you’ve already finished everything?”  

His eyebrow twitched and he pushed up his glasses, hissing under his breath.  “I found it hard to believe there was a person in this world who could be more obnoxious than Misaki.  My, my, was I ever wrong.”

Saya hunched forward, her cheeks in her hands and growled, “Just gives you more incentive to hurry the fuck up.”  She reached into the bag she dropped on the table and pulled out her chicken and rice.

His glare lingered on her until she snapped, “What?”

“Rice again.  Are you kidding?  You’re disgusting.”  Fushimi barked.  “Do you eat anything else?”

Saya blushed and pointed her spoon at him.  “Don’t even start with me!   Your coffee energy drink bullshit, do you know how bad those are for you?  And you wanted a full six pack!  You’re the one that’s gross.”  As though to prove her point, she yanked one of the cans off the plastic piece and slammed it down next to his machine.

Fushimi gritted his teeth.  “Are you kidding me?  You even got the wrong one.”

“What?  I got what you put on the message!” Saya argued.

“No.  You didn’t read the whole thing.  You got the coffee free version of Black.  I specifically told you I wanted the coffee.” 

“It didn’t say anything about that on the can!”

Fushimi held it up, pointing to the words underneath the symbol.  When Saya narrowed her eyes, she could clearly make out the words ‘Coffee-Free’.  With a growl in the back of her throat she snapped, “Yeah, well you don’t need the extra caffeine anyway.  You’re getting enough.”

“For those of us that work, we need caffeine.  Someone like you who does nothing all day every day can get bite without.”  Fushimi retorted coldly.  “What do you do, Sayaka, besides pester me and screw everything up?”

Saya’s eyes widened.  His words hit dead straight in her chest and her throat immediately went dry.  Nothing.  She did nothing besides exactly what he said: screw everything up.  The tidal wave of emotion that blind-sided her was out of her control.  She quickly set the bowl of rice back down and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

This time, though.  The scene created by their exchange was powerful enough that Seri was aware of her bolting out and several other clansmen began to whisper amongst themselves about Fushimi’s harsh words.

Angrily, Fushimi clicked his tongue and started to go back to typing before he realized how hungry he was.  He reached into the bag to grab the frozen dinner to go throw it in the microwave when his hand wrapped around something else.  It was a smaller box and when he pulled it out, he realized it was strawberry pocky.  His eyes narrowed, remembering the times that he and Misaki had sat around snacking on pocky and coke.  Did she remember that fact from all the way back in HOMRA?  His teeth gritted.  Had she noticed him in HOMRA?  When no one else had?  Realizing there was a piece of paper taped to it, he flipped it over, seeing a note that said ‘Since there isn’t one damn sweet bone in your body’.

Aggravated even more by the torrent or emotion inside of him, he angrily got up, grabbing  her bowl of rice  and headed out.

Seri stopped him before he got out the door and she asked, “Where are you going, Fushimi?  There’s work to be done.”

“Just for a walk, ma’am.  I need to clear my head.”  He scoffed.


	5. Haematic

Saya was sitting on a swing, her legs dangling in the air.  Her head rested against the chain of the swing.  She didn’t care that her strands were getting tangled into the metal links.  She didn’t care at all about anything in that moment.  Nothing was happening with her life and she was going nowhere.  She couldn’t get a job because of her fowl attitude and dangerous temper.  And without a job  she couldn’t get a place for herself or a car or anything.  And the last thing she wanted to do was go crying back to Hikaru and bug her.  Saya kicked her legs until her swing started rocking back and forth.  After a few moments, her stomach growled and she realized that she had left the only food she was going to have for the day.

She was so hungry…

“So… you come to a playground to come cry your eyes out?  How childish…”

Saya gritted her teeth.  Why the hell could he not just leave her alone!?  Saya immediately shot to her feet and turned around, glaring at the boy behind her.  “What the fuck do you want!?  Did you follow me?  You’re  a  fucking creep, you know that?”

“I looked up your location from your cellphone.  Why don’t you try to stop running your mouth for a few seconds?”  Fushimi held out the bowl and spoon to her.  “I could hear your stomach from the edge of the parking lot.  Why didn’t you just go get something else?  If you were seriously  _ expecting _  me to come fetch for you, then we have a problem.”

Saya snatched the food from his hand before something happened and she’d miss out on her only meal of the day again.  Her cheeks were a dark crimson and she looked away, avoiding answering his question.

“You have no money.  You have no job.”  Fushimi scoffed, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.  “Then you live with your parents, doing nothing but mooch of them all day, right?”

Saya glared at him and started to open her mouth but he quickly put his hand up and said, “I didn’t come here to fight.”

“Then why do you always say shit that pisses me off.  I know you do it intentionally.” Saya growled, her dark eyes narrowed in on him.

Fushimi adjusted his glasses and shifted his weight and harshly asked, “You’ve worn the same clothes every day.  I notice in the mornings they’re damp.  You rewash the same outfit to rewear every day.  No matter how often you wash them, that’s still repulsive.”  He paused before he asked, “You can’t even afford a second pair of clothes?”

Saya’s eyes widened and her face flushed darkly.  Jumping off the swing, she shouted at him, “That’s none of your business!  All you’re supposed to do is share you information with me!  Quit messing with me and pissing me off!  I don’t fucking need it!”

Before she could storm too far off, Fushimi grabbed  her arm and snapped at her, “Will you knock this damn attitude off?  You’re the one starting this majority of the time.  I’m just asking you a damn question.”

“I said leave me the fuck alone!” Saya screamed at him ripping away from his grasp.  When she did, her elbow swung around, catching his temple.  The crack of glass could be easily heard as she swung around.  A drip of crimson and the shattered glass was all she saw in her blurred vision as she quickly backed away before stumbling back and falling to the ground.  But she grabbed her bowl back up and ran off as fast as she can, doing anything she could to avoid having to deal with that man anymore.

…

..

.

Munakata tipped his head when Fushimi appeared to keep stumbling in his report delivery.  He was working on his jigsaw puzzle, but the stutters were becoming more apparent.  Trying to slide his way into the conversation easily, he asked, “Sayaka didn’t show up today, hm?”

“No sir.”  Fushimi answered plainly.

Munakata briefly pushed his glasses up with his thumb before looking at the subordinate before him.  He said, “You’ve got quite the cut over your eye and a bruise to match it.  I assume that’s what happened to your missing glasses as well, Fushimi.”

“Yes sir.”  Fushimi grumbled, annoyed at having to stop his report now twice to answer obvious questions.

“It must be difficult to read without your glasses.”

Out of habit, Fushimi went to adjust his frames, but, realizing they were n’t  there, he rubbed the bridge of his nose instead.  “I’m near-sighted, sir.  I can read the paper just fine.”

“Ah.  I see.”  Munakata returned to his jigsaw puzzle.

For several minutes, Fushimi was able to return to his report without having to break for annoying  questions, but that came to a stop when Munakata sat back in his chair and made the comment, “Sayaka doesn’t know her own strength, does she?”

Fushimi looked up at him, his eyes dark with suspicion.  “What do you mean, sir?”

A knowing grin formed on Munakata’s lips and he said, “I am no fool, Fushimi.  I know an injury inflicted by Sayaka when I see one.  Even more so that she chose not to show up today.  Which leads me to believe that the two of you had an argument.”  For the first time, Fushimi saw the Captain’s gaze turned nearly lethal and he darkly ordered, “Now tell me; what did you do to her?”

Fushimi was silent for several moments, thinking back to the events of the previous night.  His honest intentions had not been to start a fight, but it appeared that his best trait was doing just that and pissing others off.  But when Saya had hit him, it didn’t look like rage or anger in her eyes, but fear and desperation.  More than anything, she looked sad and out of place.  Delicately placing  the report on the corner of his  desk, Fushimi asked, “Out of curiosity, sir.  What is Sayaka’s living arrangement?”

Munakata arched his brow and returned to his puzzle.  “You push my question off deliberately with a question of your own, hm?  And quite a personal one at that.  Why are you interested in such a thing?  You don’t have any ill-intention do you?”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and looked away.  “Just what do you take me for, sir?  I was just wondering because she gets an attitude whenever anything regarding that topic is mentioned.  I would like to avoid making this assignment you’ve given me more of a hassle than it already is.”

“Yes, I see.  And it’s not like you to go out of your way about anything like that.”  Munakata stated.  “Sayaka lived with her friend, Hikaru for the longest time.  Until she dropped out of school and then Hikaru transferred to another high school to continue her studies.  After that, she moved back in with her mother.  Her mother was a sickly thing so I imagine she’s on a tight budget and is probably protective of concerns regarding that matter.”  Munakata paused, examining his subordinate.  “Is that what the argument was about?”

“Yes sir.” 

Munakata shuffled his papers and returned to what he was doing.  “Just apologize and continue helping her.  She doesn’t mean to be aggressive or violent.  She just has a short temper.  I hate to admit it but she developed that habit from spending so much time with Mikoto.”

Fushimi frowned, but took his leave when Munakata dismissed him from the office.

…

..

.

Fushimi quickly wrapped up his tasks for the day so that he could attend to some personal business.   He wrapped up so quickly, it earned him a giggle from Seri.  “Wow, Fushimi.  You’ve never been one to finish the day so early.  Do you have plans?  You’re usually the last one here.”

Fushimi looked away as though her question made him uncomfortable.  He told her, “Not really, ma`am.  I’m not leaving.  I just have other matters to attend to.”

Seri blinked in surprise.  “Oh?”

He returned to his computer, taking his usual slouched position with his other arm behind the chair.  He glanced at the energy drinks that were still sitting next to his laptop.  He hadn’t touched them, but at this point, he had a feeling he’d need them.  Opening the browser and starting on the first can he started a reverse trace on the current address listed under ‘Shunsama’.  He was prepared to click on the first one, knowing it wasn’t a common surname when he got an alert saying nothing was found.  He paused before broadening the search to out of the district and trying again.  It still returned nothing.

Perhaps she hadn’t taken her mother’s last name.

He switched his search method and typed in the name, looking in the news section of the search engine.  He didn’t even have to go to the second page to get the answer he was looking for.  He clicked on the second article on the page to find that it was a poorly written paragraph in the obituary column about three months ago.  He didn’t recognize the name of the woman, but within the paragraph, it stated that she’d left behind two children – Anna Kishitani and Sayaka Shunsama.

Sayaka’s mother had passed away  and there was no new address set to her name.  He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his phone, opening his GPS app and setting it to Sayaka’s number, he searched.  

For the longest time, he stood there, staring with disbelief.  Her tracker was sitting at a sheltered bus station.  He realized this station was within walking distance of a fitness center, which he realized with certainty was probably where she washed up each morning.  

He started opening another app when he stopped suddenly.  He was going way above and beyond the call of his duty.  It didn’t matter to him what her living arrangement was.  She said so herself that it was none of his business.  Starting to put his phone away, he told himself, not even Munakata, a good friend of hers, had taken the time to realize she was homeless, so why should he bother?  That’s when it hit him broad side.  She hadn’t even let her friends in on her situation.  She had shut them out entirely.  Her act wasn’t a façade.  She genuinely felt like a burden to everyone.

And no one took the time to help her.

He sighed and linked into her phone, searching through the contacts.  This certainly qualified as abuse of position but if he had to explain himself to Munakata, he had a feeling that it would be overlooked.  He finally found what he was looking for, a contact labeled ‘Hikaru’.

He typed the number in and hit call.

A moment later, he heard, “Hello?”

Resisting a grumble, he said, “Yeah, I’m with the census bureau, I’m just performing our annual report.  How many are living in your household?”

“Uh… well… I live in  Ashinaka  dorms so it’s just me.”

“No roommate or temporary housed person s ?”

“Nah, I just have friends hang out here after school sometimes, but I’m not sheltering anyone.”

“Alright, thanks.”

Fushimi quickly hung up and stared at his phone, the tracker still flashing on the screen.  She lost her home and told no one.  Despite having so many people around her that would help her in an instant.  He angrily gritted his teeth.

It was none of his business.

…

..

.

Saya looked down as her stomach growled.  Because she had chosen not to go to Scepter 4 today, she lost any chance she had at getting a meal.  Which meant she was either going back to eating samples from stores or she was going hungry.  She made her way down the road to the eye glasses store.  After crying her heart out last night, her contacts, that were already a month overdue, were dry and hurting.  Her only chanc e was to see if she could still  get anything on her mothers insurance before she was completely wiped out of the system.

Could she?  Or would she just embarrass herself?

She walked in the door and headed for the front desk when she happened to hear a voice.  Just the sound of it sent chills down her spine.  Her head whipped to the side to see Fushimi chatting with a worker about fixing his frames.  Guilt swelled up in the pit of her stomach and she clenched her bag tightly to her chest.  Pretending he didn’t see him, she marched on up to the desk and gave the worker her mothers insurance information.

After a few minutes, the woman told her that she could  renew her contacts for now.  “It looks like the insurance is still good for a few months until you get a new insurance provider.  But I would jump on that to make sure everything is straightened out.  I’ll go ahead and order your contacts.  So for today, it’s just going to be a $5 copay.”

Saya froze as she started reaching for a pen to sign the receipt.  “A… copay?”

“Yeah.”  The woman explained.  “That’s pretty cheap for a copay honestly.  That’s all you’re required to pay today.”

Saya swallowed hard and asked, “You can’t… bill it to me so I can pay later?  I… didn’t bring my wallet with me…”

The woman looked down at Saya’s purse before arching a brow.  “You want me to bill you for five dollars?”  When Saya gave her an awkward smile, the woman narrowed her eyes.  “We have payment plans for large sum tickets, but nothing for copays.”

“Can… I go ahead and sign for it and come back and pay?”  Saya asked.

“No.”  The woman reto rted harshly.  “What is this ma `am?  Do you not have any money to pay for this?  Is this insurance fraud?  What’s your name – “

“Here.  No reason to jump to something so drastic just because she didn’t bring her cash with her.”

Saya froze when Fushimi reached passed her, handing the cashier his card.  Her eyes moved back up, falling on his face and the cut over his eye.  She swallowed hard and looked away as the woman started typing away on the keyboard.  A moment later, the receipt was printed up and Fushimi signed off on it.

They walked out of the shop shortly afterwards and gripped her bag tightly.  She mumbled, “Wh-why did you do that…?”

Fushimi examined her a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his new glasses from the case.  He slipped them back onto his face before resting a hand on his hip.  “You don’t have any money at all, do you?”

Saya’s eyes widened and she turned away, “I thought I told you already to mind your own damn business!”   She hurried down the street, retorting to him over her shoulder, “Thanks for covering for me.”

Ignoring her obvious conclusion of the conversation, Fushimi casually followed her, continuing to ask, “Since you don’t have any money, I assume you don’t have a job either…”

Saya gritted her teeth, shouting, “I said leave me alone!”

“So then…”  Fushimi ignored her and carried on, “I’m safe to assume that you also don’t have money to pay for a place to stay.  Tell me, Sayaka:  Where do you live?”

Sayaka came to a dead stop and Fushimi followed suit.   Her arms were shaking as she slowly turned back to him and said, “Come on now.  How pathetic do you think I am?”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms.  “That wasn’t an answer to my question. ”

Saya gritted her teeth and turned her head back away again.  “I think I’ve made myself perfectly clear that it’s none of your damn business so for the last fucking time, leave me alone!”

Fushimi, completely undeterred, and continuing to follow her, said, “That’s because you don’t have a place to stay, do you?”

Finally she turned completely to him, her hand clenched so tightly on the strap of her bag that her knuckles turned white.  “ And so what if I don’t?  Is that something else you’re just going to mock me for?  Something else you’re just going to rub in my face!?  Why the fuck does someone like you care?”

Fushimi flinched at these words and narrowed his eyes.  “That’s what your assumption is?  I was simply curious.   But what I’m even more curious about is how someone who is such good friends with both the Red and Blue kings could find themselves homeless.  Why not simply ask for some help?  Or get a job?  Or do something instead of wasting your life away doing nothing?”

Saya gritted her teeth and it was obvious to see the ignition of rage in her expression.  “Shut up!  Don’t talk at me like you know a damn thing!  I don’t want to burden my friends!  All I do is hinder those around me!  So I don’t want to bother them with my stupid problems!”

“Isn’t that the point of friends?” Fushimi snapped.  “They’re supposed to help you when you need it aren’t they?”

“What the fuck would you know about having friends!?  You betrayed all of those who considered you such a thing!  So don’t you dare stand here and lecture me about having friends!  You have no right to lecture anyone about anything!”  Saya felt her face heating with her rage and her eyes were on the verge of watering.

Fushimi finally lost his patience and he slammed his hand against the wall behind her, glaring down at her as he snapped, “You’re not the only one with a limit to their patience, Sayaka.   I’m trying my hardest not to pick a damn fight with you, but you’re making that pretty damn challenging.  No matter what I say you snap at me.  I get it, you’re defensive about your life but you don’t have any right to make any assumptions about me either, got that?  You don’t know anything about me, or what happened back then, so you need to stop running your damn mouth.”

“What could I possibly need to know about you?” Saya snarled.  “You turned your back on an entire crew who welcomed you and took care of you.  You – “

“Shut up!”  Fushimi snarled.  “You’re just like that fucking punk, Misaki.  All you want to see is your damn side of the story.  You don’t stop for a single moment to consider anyone else’s!  I didn’t fit in with them, I wasn’t happy, okay!?  Does that make me such a bad person!?”

Saya’s eyes widened as she watched him.  His teeth were gnashing and his eyes were wide, flaring with anger.  But she could sense, through the outpouring of aggression radiating off of him, there was something familiar, something she knew and understood.  His eyes, just like hers, swirled with loneliness.  With the desire to find out where one belongs.  She knew all too well the feeling of belonging nowhere, of having nowhere to call home.  Nowhere… that truly made on e  happy.

She hesitantly reached up, placing her hand on his arm .  This seemed to shock him entirely and he withdrew from her just a bit.  But before he could move back too far, she linked her arms around his waist and  brought  him against her, holding him just tight enough he couldn’t pull away.  She softly told him, “No.  You’re not a bad person.”

Fushimi stayed, frozen where he was.  His eyes were wide and his jaw slack.  This was something new to him, something completely foreign.  When her arms latched around his body  it  was warm, it was soft, it was… comforting.  He had never been hugged by a single person his entire life.  Was this what it was like?  Was this feeling what always came from a compassionate embrace?   He hesitantly looked down at her and grumbled, “What… are you doing?”

“Hugging you, idiot.” Saya growled, resting her forehead against his chest.  Her face flushed a bit when she realized that he actually had a pretty pleasant smell about him.  He wasn’t an entirely bad person.  In fact, he was more like her than she cared to admit.  The only difference was that he had the courage to try and join a color, where she was too cowardly to try.

Fushimi clicked his tongue and then demanded, “Yes.  But why?”

“Would you like me to stop?”

With an annoyed noise, Fushimi gently pushed her back by the shoulders.  He gave her a questioning look before sighing and turning away.  “Whatever.  Come with me.”

After a bit of hesitation, Saya started trotting after him.   She asked, “Where are we going?  Do you have that list of suspects ready?”

Fushimi glared at her.  “Of course I do.  But that isn’t our priority right now.”

With a questioning look, Saya fell in step beside him, but she nearly had to trot to keep pace with his longer strides.  Tipping his head and groaning he said, “Are you seriously telling me you can’t guess?  You’re  saying  you can’t smell yourself or see how ratted and trashed your clothes are?  That’s our first priority.”

Saya stiffened a bit, her cheeks flushed and she glared back at him.  “You…”  She suddenly gave him a sharp kick to his side, sending him straight to the ground.  “…jerk!”  She stopped and turned to glare at him as he rubbed his now bruised hip.   Her hands were clenched at her sides as she waited for him to get back up.

Cursing under his breath, Fushimi snapped at her, “Is that how you always thank someone trying to help you?”

Saya gave him a weird look before turning away and putting her hands back in her pockets and turning away.  “No.  Not always.”

“Jeez.” Fushimi growled, walking on again.   “I’m beginning to think this is a bad idea.”


	6. Pyrrhous

Saya looked up at the large building that Fushimi had led her to.  Curious, she asked , “What’s this?”

“What do you think it is?” Fushimi growled.  He walked passed her, pulling out a set of keys and opening the front door.  Inside, he pulled his shoes off and stepped on in, pausing to make sure she was following.

Saya struggled to yank her boots off before she asked, “So… is this your place?”

“Yeah.”  Fushimi grumbled, leading her down the entry way.  He lazily pointed into the first room on the right and said, “This is the kitchen.  If you make a mess, you clean it up.”  He kept walking, rambling as he gave her a brief tour of the large home.  She was confused on the purpose of this, but she remained silent until they ascended the steps.  At the top of the stairs, he rapped his knuckles on the first door on the right.  “This is my room.   You shouldn’t need in here for any reason.”  He pointed to the bathroom and then a small closet beside that.  He reached in and handed her a towel out of the closet.  “Here.  You’ll need this if you’re going to shower.”

Saya looked at the towel and tucked it under her arm, shifting her gaze back up to him.   She asked, “Why are you showing me all of this, Fushimi-kun?”

Fushimi tipped his head, narrowing his eyes at her through his glasses.  He grumbled, “Are you an idiot?  Do I have to spell it out for you?”

Saya only felt more confused by his words.  He couldn’t possibly be meaning what she thought he was meaning, was he?  Answering her question, he held out a key ring that was identical to the one he’d opened the door with, but this one only had a single key on it.  Saya held her hand out and it dropped into her palm.  Fushimi told her, “You’re welcome to stay here until you figure out your own form of arrangement.  However long that takes.  As long as you don’t start trashing the damn place.”

Saya gasped but before she could say anything he opened up a door that was across the hall from his room and stepped aside.  “This can be your room.”

“W-w-wait!” Saya gasped, her eyes wide.  “I appreciate the offer but I can’t accept this!”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and demanded, “And why not?  Where else are you going to go?”

“Er –“  Saya frowned, looking away.  Her cheeks turned a bright pink, embarrassment causing her to shift uneasily from foot to foot.  “I don’t have… any… place…”

“Exactly.  Now shut up and accept it.”  Fushimi sneered.  He pushed her towards the  bathroom, but he stepped into his room.  Returning a minute later, he handed her a set of clothes.  “Once you’re cleaned up, come back downstairs and we’ll discuss our next step in the investigation.”

“O-Okay…” Saya mumbled, looking at the towel and clothes before stepping into the bathroom.  With a sigh, she set everything down on the counter and admired the large, clean bathroom.    The last time she’d gotten to use a decent shower was when she was still living with her sickly mother.  But even then, there bathroom was small and not nearly as nice as this one.  She was never any good at cleaning, but with her mother sick all the time, cleaning had never been done very often.  She knew she should have tried more, but it just never happened.  But now she’d have to figure something out to repay Fushimi for his kindness.  She paused, thinking how strange it was that he was being so nice to her , but he acted like such a jerk most  of the time.

…

..

.

Saya picked at the white shirt after she put it on.  It was fairly long on her, but it fit more tightly than what she was used to.  She hadn’t worn anything but her typical outfit for a long time.  So this feeling was foreign to her.  She pulled her black gloves all the way up her arms until they were all the way up under the sleeves.   She shifted her collar, making sure it was high enough up her neck for her liking.  After a moment, she still felt uneasy and pulled on her black jacket.  Her gaze softened once the warm fabric was wrapped around her.  Even after all of these years, it still smelled like Mikoto and it reassured her.  

Her wet hair was tucked into her hood, keeping it from running down her back as she trotted down the steps.  Looking around, she found Fushimi at his desk, already typing away at his computer.  Beside his keyboard, she saw one of the energy drinks she had gotten for him the other day.  She frowned, remembering that he said it was the kind he didn’t like.   Walking up behind his chair, she hadn’t even said anything to him before he handed her a stack of paper.  “Here’s your list.”

Saya grumbled and walked back to the couch, shifting through the papers in silence.  After a while, Fushimi glanced at her over his shoulder and scoffed, “You’re wearing shorts and jacket.  That makes sense…”

“Just about as much sense as your weird-ass hair.” Saya retorted, not even looking up from her papers.   It surprised her when this comment  w as answered back with a smirk from him.

He teasingly asked, “What you don’t like my hair?  I guess it’s a good thing I don’t give a damn what you think, then.”

Saya rolled her eyes, flipping through the profiles of the individuals he’d found on the camera.  Surprisingly enough, there was a lot of people and the information was extensive.   Truly impressed, she said, “Wow.  You’re a hard worker.  You really got a lot of information here.”

His eyes narrowed on her from over his shoulder.  Her words caused a strange feeling within his chest.  He wasn’t used to getting compliments.  From any of his superiors or coworkers.  He interacted with people as little as possible to avoid interactions like this completely.  His mind wandered back to her embrace and the feel of her slender arms around him.  He dealt with others as little as possible and his experience with human contact was nominal.  But for some damn reason, those arms around him had caused a prickling warmth he could only compare to… well… something that wasn’t loneliness.   But then he was reminded of Misaki and a cold rock replaced that emotion and crushed all traces of it.  He hissed, “Of course I did.  I know how to do my job.”

Saya sneered, “Don’t get defensive.  I never said you weren’t.  It was called a compliment, jerk.”

Fushimi leaned his head back, still hitting his keyboard with only one hand while he sipped away at his drink.  He told her, “I wanted to make sure to get a criminal record history as well so that we can narrow down the suspects further.   That many people is still too many to bring in for interrogation.  Since this is your problem, I figured you could read through the histories and decide which of them were worth your time.  Then again, considering you have no other duties to attend to, I’m sure you could waste the extra time dealing with the useless people.”  Fushimi grunted when he was nailed in the back of the head with a pillow.  He quickly turned his chair and fixed his glasses, snapping at her, “Control yourself.  This machine is mor e expensive than you.”

Saya narrowed her eyes, kicking her feet up on the coffee table.  “You don’t have to be such a – “

“Feet off.  Now.”  Fushimi snarled, glaring at her.  “You can do whatever on the streets, but you’re not acting like a barn rat in here.”

Saya groaned, taking her feet off and slinking down onto the couch further.  “Ugh.  You’re so uptight.  What an ass.”

For a while, they sat in silence, both tending to their work.  When she hadn’t said anything for the longest time, he started to wonder if she had fallen asleep or left.  Turning in his chair, he saw her laying across the couch now, her cheeks in her hands.  She had two stacks on the coffee table, one noticeably larger than the other.  But his gaze was fixed on the way her wet hair clung to her cheeks and neck.  The black, wet strands hugged her soft pink skin tightly, as though it were terrified to be free.  A couple drops of water ran down her skin, crossing the little bump of her collar bone and escaping away into her – 

“What?”  

Fushimi’s gaze went back to her eyes.  The word wasn’t rude, but filled with questioning.  Those dark black eyes of hers were filled with a curious innocence.  Once again adjusting his glasses irritably, he got to his feet and informed, “I’m fixing some food for dinner.  Want something?”

As he walked towards the kitchen, Saya bounded off the couch and followed after him.  “That depends, are you a good cook?  What are you making?”

Fushimi rolled his eyes at her first question.  He opened the fridge and leaned on it before looking in.  “I was thinking Sashimi…”

“I don’t like it.”

Fushimi felt his eyebrow twitch at her response and he turned his head to see that she was waiting for him to decide to cook something else.  This aggravated him, but for some reason, he was inclined to choose a different dish and appease her.  At least this one time.  “How about udon?”

“Gross, is that a joke?”

“Sukiyaki?”

“No way!”

“Tonkatsu.”

“Nope.”

“Miso soup…”

“Never.”

“Korokke?”

“No!”

“Gyoza?”

Saya shook her head.

Getting even more irritated than before, he clenched his hand into a fist and hit the top of the door.  “Dammit is there anything that you – “ He paused for a long moment and then arched a brow.  “Oyakodon Donburi…”

Saya’s eyes sparkled.  “That’s my favorite!”

Turning his head away with an annoyed smirk, he scowled, “Of course.  The bumbling nutcase who eats nothing but rice…”

“I’m not the one that drinks my weight in energy drinks on a daily basis.”  Saya retorted.

“No.  You eat twice yours in rice every day.” Fushimi snapped back.

“I do not!”

Fushimi gritted his teeth before slamming the refrigerator shut and grabbing the box of rice off the shelf and beginning to cook.

…

..

.

It took a few tries, being as he wasn’t as familiar with cooking eggs as he was with most other dishes.  What was really irritating him though, was why he was going out of his way to cook something he didn’t really care for, for some stranger he had already let live in his house for free.  He glanced up at the mirror on the kitchen wall that looked out into the living room where Saya was back to work, going through the logs he’d printed for her.   His gaze followed the movement of a lock of black hair that three times now had fallen from behind her ear and into her face.  He felt his gut do a weird twist as he thought of the fact that woman was living in his house, no matter how temporary it was.  Not only that, but strangely enough, he thought she was attractive.  In high school, Misaki and he had always joked about which girls they thought were the most beautiful.  He’d always agreed that the slender, tall, long legged blondes with the caked up make up were always the most beautiful.  But something about that red-tinted black hair and those black eyes had his heart stirring.

He flipped the rice in the skillet, glaring down at the metal.  But… why was she here?  Why was he the one that noticed her circumstance?  Why couldn’t Munakata realize something so obvious?  Why hadn’t he seen that she was alone?  That she was without a home?  That she was so sad?   It felt strange to him.  To care about someone else’s feelings.  But when he saw that darkness in her eyes, that loneliness and pain, it reminded him of himself.  Perhaps it was arrogance, but he thought maybe for once… maybe… he could do some good.  Someone for once… could need him.

He quickly gritted his teeth.  What a stupid idea.  This girl had two kings for best friends.  What could someone like him do?

When he was finally done cooking, he tossed the rice in a couple bowls and dumped the chicken and egg on top.  He walked out into the living room and set the bowl for her next to her stack of paperwork.  “If you spill it, you’re out the door.”

“You gave me a key, dumbass.”  Saya stated, not even looking up as she started eating her food, her eyes glued to the profiles.

“I’ll take it back.”

“I dare you.”

They both looked up, glaring at each other at the same time.  But with a click of his tongue, Fushimi turned back around, going back to his computer.  He wasn’t a fool.  He had seen with his own eyes that she had the power to stop two kings in their tracks.  He wasn’t interested in testing her strength himself.  His hand went to the cut over his eye.  Besides, he’d already gotten a small taste.   “I guess there’s no getting rid of you now.”

With a giggle, Saya agreed, “Nope!”

The sound of her giggle rang in his ears.  It was pleasant, at least, more so than her shouting at him constantly.  After a while, he relaxed.  When things were silent, he found that just the company was enjoyable.  Maybe she wasn’t actually staying her e  for free.  Perhaps she was paying with something other than currency.

…

..

.

Fushimi glanced at the clock beside his computer, cursing under his breath when he realized that it was already midnight.  He had to be at work at 6am.  It was going to be another long day.  At least he had one more energy drink left.  He’d have to go buy more tomorrow.  Lazily dragging himself away from his desk, he paused on his way by, seeing that Saya was asleep on the couch still, curled up, a paper still in her hand.  Grumbling, he took the paper from her hand and set it back on the pile she had yet to go through.  He reached behind the couch and grabbed one of the blankets, tossing it on her so it landed in a pile on her side.  She rolled over, causing majority of the blanket to just fall right off of her and onto the floor.

He rolled his eyes and started out of the living room once more when he realized just how poorly his clothes fit her.  His shoulders were broader so the collar of the white shirt hung awkwardly around her neck.  But –

His cheeks turned red hot with embarrassment when his gaze fell upon the fullness of her chest.  The shirt was so tight he was sure that seams were crying to break free.   But those tucked away mounds looked just so soft.  His cheeks darkened even more and he mentally ordered himself to stop being a pervert.  He had started just making a note that she needed more of her own clothes.  She wouldn’t be able to  go  outside in that, but her other outfit was torn all to hell.  His eyebrow twitched at the thought of having to go clothes shopping with her.  He could only imagine what kind of weird gothic outfits she’d want to try on.

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye.  There was another fabric near her neck, just barely visible from the way her jacket and the collar of his shirt hung weirdly on her.  It looked like a bandage wrap.  Was she injured?  His eyes narrowed curiously and he walked to the edge of the couch.  His fingers neared the collar of her shirt, but before he touched her, she rolled over, absently pulling the blanket further up around her.

With a sigh, Fushimi shrugged his shoulders and headed on upstairs to sleep.


	7. Violet

Fushimi pulled on his jacket as he headed for the door.  He’d slept in and was running late.  He didn’t feel like dealing with Munakata being overly chipper just to get on his nerves.  He had a tendency of doing that when he was late.  He was almost out the door, just putting on his last boot when he heard a noise and looked over at the couch.

Saya was slowly sitting up, yawning into her arm.  Her hair, that was normally dead straight, was a wild mess all over her head, the black strands flying every direction.  She scooted to the edge of the couch before looking around.  Her gaze landed on him and she groggily greeted, “Morning…”

“Yeah.”  He grumbled.  “I’m late.   Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen.  If you finish going through those papers, then don’t try to go hunt down any of those people yet.  If you go alone, you’ll fuck up everything.”  As he spoke, Saya made her way to the kitchen.  For several minutes, he was answered with silence.

With a sigh, he started for the door when he was hit from behind with a plastic cup.  He glared back at her.  “You’re such a child.”

“Stop bossing me around.”  Saya growled.  “I’m the one in charge of this investigation, not you, four-eyes.”

Fushimi growled and stormed out the door, letting it slam shut behind him.  As he tore away from the building and headed for Scepter 4, he wondered why the hell he let the girl stay at his place in exchange for nothing.   But as he walked away, he realized with a strange certainty, that the morning had been more pleasant than most.  Simply because he wasn’t alone.  He hadn’t realized how much he missed the company of others until now.

Until her.

~

Saya grumbled as she dug through the kitchen, whining, “Help yourself to the kitchen he says.  You’ll fuck up everything he says…”  Saya growled as she tore through the kitchen, knowing that she wouldn’t find anything she liked.  She glared into the fridge but stopped when she saw a bowl of freshly baked rice balls.  She blinked several times, seeing a note on the bowl.

‘Don’t eat them all at once.  You’ll get fat.’

It should have pissed her off, but she smiled, plucking one of them out of the bowl.  Was this the real reason he was late this morning?  Because he cooked for her?  Nibbling on the snack, she thought to herself that somewhere, deep down inside that black heart of his, there was in fact, a soul.  And maybe even feelings.

…

..

.

After the morning had drug on with still no clues to the murder case, Fushimi leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head and glaring up at the ceiling.  His brows furrowed about how he was going to get Saya to go buy more clothes without her getting an attitude with him about how ratty her current ones were.  Clicking his tongue, he realized that there probably wasn’t a way of avoiding it and he was going to have to all but drag her out.  But the thought of having to follow her around trying on clothes left an irritated prickle down his spine.

“What’s got you bogged down?  I hardly ever see you thinking so hard without being focused on your screen.”

Fushimi looked over as Seri taunted him, but she still had a smile on her face.   “And you left work early yesterday which is completely unheard of.  Something going on with your personal life for once, Fushimi?”

Fushimi grumbled at her.  “I can’t tell if you’re making fun of me or genuinely curious.”

“Oh… a little of both.” Seri continued, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against the table.  “So what’s up?”

Fushimi paused for a long while before he sat up straighter and said, “I have… an odd request…”

“Huh?” Seri blinked, not expecting a request, but a story instead.  “O-okay?  What’s that?”

“You don’t happen to have any old clothes that you don’t wear anymore, do you?” Fushimi asked.

Seri stared at him for the longest time before her cheeks turned a bright pink and she started shouting, “What the hell kind of request is that!?  What are you some kind of – “

“Stop, stop!” Fushimi snapped, cursing himself for even bothering.  “Not for me.”

Seri blinked in surprised, her hand poised to smack him, but stopped at his statement.  “Huh?”

~

“Shiro…!  Why don’t you come over here and help?”  Hikaru ordered playfully.  She was in the far back of the room with several other students, anxiously working on the outfits for the upcoming school festival.  This year they were doing skits on feudal Japan and she was excited to get to test out her sewing skills so quickly at her new school.  She’d been here for about a month and it felt like she had just melted in with the crowd.  Everyone was so nice to her.  Especially Shiro.

“Oh uh… sure…”  Shiro, the small white haired boy trotted over to Hikaru.  Her hair was a silver white with tiny streaks of other colors flowing through her mid hair and down to her tips.  He thought she had dyed it, but when they first met, she astonished him by telling him that it was her natural hair.  He put his hands on his knees and leaned down to ask her, “So what do you need me to do?”

“Will you hold this seam right here for me?”  Hikaru asked pleasantly.  “I just don’t have enough hands…”  When Shiro did as he was told, Hikaru busied herself with the stitch.

Shiro chuckled as he watched her work.  “You really are pretty good at this.  You’ll have to teach me some time.”

Hikaru gave a big smile.  Well, as big as she could with the needles between her lips.  When she was finally finished, she and Shiro stepped back from the student who was wearing the dress and they examined their work with a nod of approval.  Proud of herself, Hikaru said, “I think I did pretty good.  It was tricky, but it looks just as good as something you’d buy at the store.”

“Sure does.”  Shiro stated.  “You could make and sell clothes for a living, you know?”

Hikaru laughed and fanned her hand.  “Now, don’t get carried away.  I’m not  _ that _  good…”

They had just started packing their stuff up when an anxious Kukuri burst through the door and waved her hand in the air.  “Does anyone have a few minutes to run an errand!? ”

Shiro and Hikaru exchanged a look before Hikaru pulled her bag over her shoulder.  Making her way down the aisle to the front of the room, she admitted, “I do.”

Kukuri ended up giving them quite a big shopping list and Hikaru laughed as they headed towards the main gate of the school.  “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to get us dragged into such a big adventure.  She said a few minutes, so I thought it’d be a simple errand.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Shiro laughed and agreed, “Yeah, so did I.”  He glanced back when he heard a meow and a little purple kitten jumped up on his shoulder.  “Sorry little one, I didn’t mean to forget about you.”

“Yeah look at that, Shiro, you went and hurt her feelings.”  Hikaru reached over, scratching at the kitten’s head.  She threw her hands up and excitedly shouted, “Alright!  Time to go shopping!”

~

“So you have a relative staying with you for a while because they lost their job?”  Seri questioned, sipping at her tea.  She had made snacks for the two of them, but for some reason, Fushimi refused to touch his.

“Yeah, it’s kind of a weird situation. ”  Fushimi stated, rubbing the back of his head.  “But she and I don’t get along very well, so taking her shopping is out of the question.”

“I see…”  Seri narrowed her eyes a bit, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.  “That’s unusually kind of you Fushimi.  I was under the impression you and your family weren’t close so I find it surprising that you’d go out of your way to help another.  Especially considering your… history.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes as he looked away.  There it was again.  Everyone judging him because of his past.  No one gave a damn about anything except their perspective.  Every damn person was the same.  He hated them.  All of them.  His eyes widened a bit when Saya’s giggle rang through his ears and it caused his hands to tremble.  He responded to her, “Yeah.  Well, sometimes you make exceptions.”

“Alright.  Well, I’ll see what I can find.  In the meantime, get your head out of the clouds and get back to work.”  Seri ordered.

Fushimi rolled his eyes but reluctantly responded with, “Yes ma`am.”

~

Saya was si tting upside down on the couch,  her legs hanging over the back and her head off the edge of the couch.  She had her hands up in the air, the PS4 controller tight in her grasp as she angrily clicked away at the game.  She cursed when she was killed for the hundredth time and rolled over to the sound of her phone going off at the same time.

She was taken aback when she saw the sender was from the HOMRA emergency tag.  Her eyes narrowed.  She had never been in HOMRA’s communication circle, but Mikoto had many times insisted that she link in to the emergency circle so she would know if anything happened.  Often, that was how she knew when to go and help.  Such as when Munakata and he had fought the day Mikoto was arrested.  She wondered how her dear friend was doing.  He was just as close to her as Hikaru was , if not closer.

She swiped her screen, her eyes widening when she saw the picture that was sent out and the caption.  It was an image of a white haired boy walking along side of Hikaru.  The caption said ‘found him’.

Him.  A man HOMRA was looking for?  That could only be one person.  Tatara’s murderer…

Saya tossed the controller on the coffee table, rushed into her boots and was out the door in seconds.

~

A boy was sitting, starting into his ramen when he heard his watch go off.  He turned the dial to see a holograph come up with an image of the guy that was in the video of Tatara’s murder.  His eyes widened with hatred, but his heart seemed to stop when he saw the beautiful girl beside of him.  That unique hair couldn’t be mistaken.  There was only one woman in the world with such magnificent hair.  He breathed, “…Hikaru…”

**

**_ It was a day when the sun was shining brighter than it ever had.  A nice hot summer day.  And like always, Misaki Yata was sitting at the bar, attacking his PSP in hopes of getting a score higher than his friend, Saruhiko Fushimi, who sat beside of him.  When he got just within reach of the high score and failed miserably to get it, he cursed, nearly slamming the game down.  It would have been too pleasurable to watch it break into a thousand tiny pieces.  He turned to his friend and demanded, “How the fuck do you do it?  It’s not fair!  I can beat anyone but you.” _ **

**_ Fushimi coolly took a drink of his coke before pushing his glasses up and rolling his eyes, “I guess I’m just better.” _ **

**_ “Don’t act all cool.” Yata snapped at him.  “Cause you’re not.”  He noticed movement out of the corner of his eye near the front door.  He recognized the girl in black who had come a million times before.  “Great, the loud mouth girl is back.” _ **

**_ Anna jumped off her barstool and ran up to the door just as Saya trotted through and the two sisters spun around in an embrace before she sat her back down and rushed up to Mikoto.  Saya jumped up on his back and nuzzled her cheek against the back of his head.  She growled to the red king, “Hey, cat’s out of the bag now, Anna told me you’re the one that beat those guys up.  I thought I told you to leave them alone.” _ **

**_ Unphased by Saya’s lack of personal space, Mikoto calmly retorted, “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.  They pick a fight with you, they go through me.  That’s that.” _ **

**_ “Whatever.”  Saya jumped back and spun around on her heel. “I hope you don’t mind, I brought a friend with me.  She’s joining me for homework after this.  Since no one else will help me.  You bunch of paper weights.” _ **

**_ Yata glanced at Fushimi and asked, “Why didn’t you help her?  You’re book smart.” _ **

**_ Annoyed, Fushimi looked away.  “Tch.   I wasn’t asked.” _ **

**_ Yata frowned and turned back to the door just in time to see the friend walk in.  His eyes widened and he felt like the entire room lit up.  An angel stepped past the door, her white hair curling just the right amount around her face and down over her shoulders.  It was tinged in a rainbow of color at the edges that really brought out her silver-white eyes.  Her skin was pretty pale, but it looked so soft and flawless.  She was wearing a long white dress and short white boots.  The material hugged her body in all the right ways that made her look like a picture perfect cut out of an angel.  She even seemed to have an aura that caused her to glow and light up the whole room. _ **

**_ Every guy in the bar found themselves staring at the woman who shifted uneasily under their looks. _ ** **_  It caused those soft cheeks to turn the most beautiful shade of pink and her eyes shifted about nervously.  After several long minutes of silence, Saya let out a loud growl.  “Holy shit guys, knock it off.  I know she’s drop dead gorgeous but don’t make it awkward.” _ **

**_ The girls eyes widened and she quickly said, “Shunsama-chan…!” _ **

**_ Saya winced and hissed, “Ew.  Don’t call me that.  Ever.  Saya-chan or just call me Saya.” _ **

**_ The girl seemed even more flustered, looking around awkwardly at the boys still gaping at her.  Saya held her hand out and told the guys, “This is Hikaru.  She’s a friend of mine.  She’s not joining any colors either, so she’ll just be a regular at the bar like me.” _ **

**_ After majority of the guys went up one by one and introduced themselves, Yata continued to sit at the bar, dazed like an idiot.  He distracted himself from staring at Hikaru only long enough to see two of the guys trying to talk with Sayaka who continuously stepped away from them, showing her disinterest.  Her felt his hands trembling in his lap and he knew his cheeks were every bit as bright as Hikaru’s when she walked in that door.  He wanted to walk up to her and say hi so badly, but he just couldn’t do it.  His nerves were all tangled up inside of him and he knew that if he tried to talk to her, it would just come out a stuttering barf of words. _ **

**_ Fushimi asked, “How long are you going to sit there staring like an idiot?  Just go up there and talk to her.  All of the other guys are, so it’s not like you’ll look any more like an idiot than you already do.” _ **

**_ Yata twitched and gritted his teeth.  “I-I can’t… I just… can’t talk to girls.  No matter how hard I try.” _ ** **_   He glanced up in Hikaru’s direction again, but his eyes widened to see that she was looking over at him.  With a blush and a smile, she waved at him. _ **

**_ His entire world stopped moving in that moment.  He remembered every detail of that second.  The perfect curve of her lips, the fullness of her eyes, the reflection of the light off her cheeks, how fragile and tender her fingers looked; everything.  That moment was engrained forever into his memory and he could never forget it.  It was the moment he fell in love for the first time.   _ **

**_ But his tangled nerves got the better of him and he spun his chair around, going back to his game until he realized it wasn’t there.  It was back in Fushimi’s hands.  Angrily, he yanked it back out of his hands and started playing it again. _ ** **_   Fushimi glared at him, but said nothing. _ **

**_ A moment later, Yata stiffened when someone sat beside of him.  His eyes widened when he saw the flash of white hair in his peripheral vision.  A soft, milky voice filled his eardrum as she said, “Hi.  Can I ask your name?  Or am I interrupting?” _ **

**_ Yata felt everything inside of him twist up into a single knot.  All he had to do was say his name.  He couldn’t screw that up.  That’s it.  That’s all he had to do and he would have accomplished his first step in talking to a pretty girl.  But he felt like he just completely snapped and he shot up, throwing his bag over his shoulder and harshly said, “Come on, Saruhiko.  We have homework to do.”  He turned and stormed out of the bar. _ **

**_ While Hikaru blinked in shock, Fushimi rolled his eyes and much more slowly gathered up his own bag. _ ** **_   He started out the door after Yata but paused and said, “He isn’t rude.  He’s just a nervous idiot who can’t talk to girls.  His name is Misaki Yata.”  With that, both of the boys left. _ **

**_ Hikaru leaned her cheek into her hand and smiled softly, repeating the name.  “Misaki Yata, hm…”  Hikaru glanced up when Saya was walking towards her. _ **

**_ “Wow.  You talked to those two guys?” _ **

**_ “Yeah, why?” Hikaru asked. _ **

**_ “Nothing.  I just don’t know much about them.  I always got the feeling they didn’t like me much.”  Saya confessed.  “So I just decided not to annoy them.” _ **

**_ “No.  I think… they’re just shy.”  Hikaru told he _ ** r.

**

Yata slammed his hand down on the counter, his teeth gritted together.  “That son of a bitch… if he lays a damn hand on her…”  Not even waiting to pay for his untouched bowl of ramen, he grabbed his skateboard and flew out the door.


	8. Sable

Shiro looked up at the shop and at the list of supplies they had on the receipt.  “This looks good, doesn’t it?”

Hikaru shrugged her shoulders.  “We won’t know until we try.”  She linked her arm with his and they went inside.

…

..

.

Hikaru smiled at the large bag of fireworks that Shiro carried as they stepped out of the shop.  She told him, “I had a feeling they’d have everything we needed.  Now that we’re already done, we can head back and relax for the evening.”

“Sounds great to me.”  Shiro stated with a chuckle, but he came to a stop when the person in front of them wasn’t moving.  Hikaru looked up as well and her eyes glistened with excitement.

“Misaki-kun!”  Hikaru sang.  “I didn’t know you were going to be in this area of Tokyo.  How are you?  It’s been so long.”

There was a glare glued onto Yata’s face, but it was locked on Shiro.  But she knew that he heard her because his cheeks turned a soft pink at the sound of her voice.  But he gritted his teeth and harshly ordered, “Step away from that guy, Karu-chan.”

Hikaru frowned at his words and asked, “What?  Why?  Misaki, why are you looking at him like that?  What’s going on?”

Shiro looked uneasily at Hikaru as she hugged his arm.  “H-Hey, Hikaru… your friend here… doesn’t seem like he likes me.  Is he always this angry?”

Yata lifted the bat off his shoulders and pointed it at Shiro.  “You been palin’ up with this guy?  Hmph.  I bet he conviently forgot the mention that he’s Tatara’s murderer.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened, a whirl of memory storming through her head.  She remembered many evenings the boy would sing to all of them, or all the times he’d convinced HOMRA to welcome a new member.  All the times he smiled and assured all of them everything was going to be okay.  Shiro was the one who had ended that?  Slowly turned to look at him, her body quaked.  He couldn’t be.  Shiro was not that kind of person…

“I think you’ve made a mistake there.  I haven’t killed anyone.”  Shiro explained.  “Honestly, I don’t even like killing bugs.”

“Yeah right.”  Yata snarled.  “Save it.  We have the proof!  We have the video evidence of you killing him you bastard!  Now let go of Hikaru and surrender while I rip you apart!”

“Stop!”  Hikaru moved in front of Shiro and held her arms out.  “Yata, he is not evil!  I promise you!  Shiro is a good friend of mine and he truly isn’t a bad person!”

Yata’s eyes widened to see her defending someone who had caused him so much harm and suffering.  But then his eyes narrowed on Shiro.  “Oh, I get it.  You’re forcing her to say it.  You’re threatening her life if she doesn’t help protect you.  You’re even worse than I thought!”  He suddenly charged for Shiro, his bat raised and on fire.

Hikaru gasped when the bat swung over her head and nearly hit Shiro, but he dodged to the side just in time.  She quickly helped him back up to his feet and they hurried down the street.  She told Shiro, “I’m sorry about this.  I don’t know what’s gotten into him …”

Shiro was panting as they ran and he led her down an alley, trying to avoid the insane skateboarder.  “Clearly, a big misunderstanding.  But at this rate, this little misunderstanding is going to get my head wacked off.”

Hikaru looked behind her, seeing that Yata was gaining on them.  She shouted, “Please, Yata!  I’m telling out of my own free will, he’s no murderer!”

“I don’t know what lies he’s told you, but I held my friend as he died after this bastard murdered him!  He’s a killer and he needs to pay for what he’s done, Karu-chan!” Yata growled.  “I promise you there is no mistake!”

Hikaru looked back ahead, her eyes widening when she saw another familiar form.  Her obsidian friend was glaring right at her – well, at the boy next to her.  Her black eyes were calculating and in that moment, she knew that her best friend wasn’t on her side either.  “Saya-shun…!  Please…!  He’s not an enemy!”

~

“We have confirmation of HOMRA activity!”

Seri and Fushimi had just returned to the information room when one of the officers shot up, making the announcement.

Seri narrowed her eyes and demanded, “Where?”

“We intercepted a message between the clansmen with an image of a boy.  They’re all narrowing in on the boy believing that he is Tatara’s murderer.” Another member explained.  “And just now, we picked of traces of Red energy being used in the downtown district.”

Munakata stepped into the room in that moment and demanded, “Bring up all the cameras in that area and get us a visual.  If they’ve found evidence and the culprit, then it’s our duty to bring that man in before they unjustly murder that person.”

Several different city view shots were brought up on the main screen, revealing nothing before finally one showed a vanishing flash of red.  The next one was a perfect shot.  Hikaru and Shiro ducked around either side of Sayaka as she raised her fist.  Just as Yata went to skate by her, she nailed her fist right into his gut, sending him off his skateboard and straight into the ground, letting out a horrendous noise as he hit the concrete.

Munakata’s eyes widened, “Sayaka…”

Fushimi burst out in laughter.

Seri quickly ordered, “Get off this screen shot, go back to the white-haired boy.  That’s the one they’re chasing, right?”

“Yes ma`am – “

“No!”  Munakata ordered.  “Keep the cameras on her.  Make sure she stays safe.  I want a team out there as fast as possible to track them all down.  Bring Sayaka, the girl and the boy back, now.”  He turned to look back up at the screen, his body trembling with fear.  If that boy truly was the murderer, then Saya was in danger.  He had hoped that she wouldn’t find anything in her investigation.  How had she found him so fast?

Fushimi looked at Munakata, seeing the unusually fearful expression on his face.  Looking back at the screen, he wondered what had him so worried.  The girl was obviously more than capable of protecting herself.    She certainly didn’t need a king’s help in that department.  So then why the terrified look?  Is that what caring about someone caused?

He grumbled as he watched the screen with amusement.  He would never understand people.

~

“What the fucking hell Shun-san!?” Yata screamed up at Sayaka.  She flinched in reaction but smiled pleasantly as she knelt down and lifted him up by his collar, demanding, “How do you know that guy is the murderer?  Hikaru says it’s not.”

Yata was pointing past her, shouting, “He’s getting away and he’s going to hurt her!  Get the fuck off of me and go after him.”

Saya’s gaze darkened and she hotly told him, “I promise you he’s not going anywhere if he is the murderer.  But I need to know for sure that is him before  I rip his limbs off and then serve them to Mikoto on a silver platter.”  She started shaking him.  “Now answer me before I lose my patience!”

Yata growled and twisted his watch face.  When he did, a video clip came up, showing the exact same man who was running with Hikaru.  It showed him firing his gun at the camera wielder and when it fell, it landed facing Tatara.  It was then kicked, showing a perfect image of that same boy introducing himself as the colorless king.  Saya’s eyes widened with pain and her heart knotted up.  The man was laughing about killing someone so important to all of them.  “That son of a bitch…”

“See!?” Yata yelled.  “Now get the fuck off of me and let’s go kill him!”

…

..

.

Hikaru was leaning on her knees, panting.  Shiro had dropped down beside the dumpster as he tried catching his breath as well.  “Thank goodness for that girl’s optimal timing.  Was she… another friend of yours?”

Hikaru nodded her head.  “Y-yeah.  I thought she was going to attack you as well, but thank goodness she believed me and stopped Misaki… but… she didn’t have to hit him so hard…”

“Hey… Hikaru… I don’t mean to sound offensive, but… why are your friends trying to kill me?”

Hikaru’s eyes trembled as she stood back up straight.  “They think you’re the one… that killed Tatara.  Shiro… why do they think that?  You don’t have some involvement do you?”

“N-No.  I don’t even know who this Ta-kara guy is…” Shiro stumbled.

“Tatara…”  Hikaru whispered softly.  She crossed her arms and a cold feeling overwhelmed her.  She’d had so much fun with HOMRA for the longest time.  But then things started going wrong one after another.  It had started when Fushimi betrayed them and it seemed like Yata put up a wall around all of them.  The two of them had been getting so close but when his friend left, it felt like they had become nearly strangers.  He went back to being shy and unable to hold much of a conversation with her.  She missed spending warm nights with him doing nothing but talking and laughing.  And then Tatara had been killed and it felt like Yata had fallen into a dark pool he was never coming back from.  Something inside of him was broken, but it felt like he wouldn’t let her close enough to help him fix it.  Maybe he didn’t trust people any more.  Was he scared to get close to anyone after his friend betrayed him?  But somehow Tatara had still been able to pull a smile out of him and bring out the old Yata.  Now he was gone.  She’d heard Saya mention several times that Mikoto had changed too.  His Damocles reflected that.  He was on the verge of losing control.  His rage at Tatara’s murderer was so great.

Hikaru gazed at Shiro.  How could he be the killer?   He couldn’t.  This boy was kind and gentle and compassionate and could never do such a terrible thing.  Hikaru whispered, “Tatara was a wonderful man.  He could make anyone smile.  His death… was a terrible blow to all those who knew him.”

Shiro’s expression fell and he gently whispered, “Hikaru… I’m so sorry… about your loss.”

Hikaru started to say something to him when they were both stopped by a noise.  They turned around, seeing a man with black hair tied back into a long pony tail land on the ground just a couple yards away.  His dark eyes were trained on Shiro and he started towards them.

Shiro jumped up and asked, “Please don’t tell me this is another friend…?”

“N-no not this time.”  Hikaru told him, standing in front of Shiro out of instinct.  She demanded, “Who are you?  What do you want?”

“Yashiro Isana.” The man announced with a strong voice.  “I have deemed you an evil king and by the order of my late Master Ichigen Miwa, I must kill you.”

Shiro blinked in surprise.  “E-eh?  What?  You too?”

Hikaru grabbed his arm and turned to run back the other way when she came to a dead stop.  Yata and Sayaka were standing on the opposite side of the alley.  Yata’s bat was anxiously tapping on his shoulders.  He tipped his head and growled, “Sorry, you fox-faced bastard, but this is the end of the line.  We know it’s you.  Just give up and let us kill you.”

“I haven’t done anything!”  Shiro shrieked.

Hikaru shouted to them, “Guys, please listen to me!  I’m begging you!  Shiro isn’t a killer!  There’s been some mistake!”

“Hikaru… come on.”  Yata begged, his teeth gritted.  “Whatever this guy has told you is a lie…   He’s tricking you.  He killed  _ our _  friend, Tatara… in cold blood…”

“N-No… he couldn’t have…”  Hikaru shivered, wishing she could make him understand.  But she could see how much he was hurting inside.  He was desperate to gain vengeance so his late friend could rest in peace.  She wanted that too, but not if it meant killing an innocent person.

Saya’s eyebrow was twitching as she listened to them.  As she did, though, she realized that Hikaru was never one to misjudge anyone.  Back in school, she had walked up to her on the playground and offered to play with her because she looked lonely.  She wasn’t ever one to judge anyone by anything except what they proved themselves to be.  If Hikaru was saying this man was innocent, then she was inclined to believe her.

Yata started to skate forward, but Saya hit the end of his skateboard.  She caught him in midair and threw him over Hikaru and Shiro’s head.  He was flying towards the man and out of instinct, he raised his bat.  This made the man duck to the side and watch as Yata rolled back to his feet.  He snarled in anger.  “Dammit, Shun-san…”

Saya grabbed Hikaru’s arm and yanked her along. Over her shoulder, she snapped at her friend, “If you’re wrong, I’m going to kill you.”

“I am not!” Hikaru told her with a smile.  “I swear!  He’s a good guy!”  

Shiro ran along side of her.  “Y-yeah, believe her, I’m good!”

Saya gasped as they started to leave the alley, she saw several people in blue.  Scepter 4 was already here?  They sure worked fast…

She yanked Hikaru into the back door of another building in the alley and made their way down the back streets that way.  Once they were far enough away that Saya felt comfortable, they slowed to a stop inside of an old abandoned corporate building, sitting out of sight of the windows.  Saya dropped onto her bottom and groaned, “I’ll call Munakata and explain to him that Shiro isn’t the murderer…”

“Will that work?” Hikaru asked.

“He and I are best friends.  Why wouldn’t it?” Saya asked.

“I don’t know.  He’s always been a stickler for the rules.”  Hikaru mumbled.  “At least from what I know of him.”

Saya took a deep breath to level out her breathing and called the number.

~

Munakata was sitting just outside of the van, sipping his tea.  Seri stood a bit in front of him giving orders and Fushimi was leaning in the door frame of the van, irritably scratching inside of his collar.  When Munakata’s phone went off, they all looked at it expectantly.  He picked it up, pausing when he saw who the call was from.  Quickly he answered with, “Sayaka… Where are you?”

“Hiding for the moment.  Listen – “

His gaze softened with relief and he gently asked, “Are you okay?  He hasn’t hurt you, has he?”

“No.  But that’s because he’s not the murderer.”  

“Hm?”  Munakata asked.  “But we’ve found the video that HOMRA had their hands on.  That man is a complete match.”

“I know that, but that isn’t him.  I’m with him right now; he’s a good guy, wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That’s just an act.” Munakata growled.  “Sayaka, get away from that man this instant.  I’ll send you our location.  Lure him here and we’ll take him into custody.”

“Reisi!  Listen to what I’m saying!  This guy couldn’t kill anyone!”

Munakata sighed heavily and asked, “And what evidence do you have to support your claim?”

“I… don’t have any evidence… I need you to just trust me…please…”

“I can’t suspend an entire investigation because you think a murderer is a good guy.  We’ll just bring him in for questioning.”

“If you take him in, the guys at HOMRA will find him and kill him.  Please… Rei-kun… do this for me… please?”

Munakata gritted his teeth.  He felt like his heart was tearing in two.  They had video evidence and an exact match and she was asking him to ignore all of it?  It was perfect.  They could seal of the murder case and Mikoto could be released without fear of his Damocles collapsing.  He confessed, “Sayaka… I can’t.”  He heard a scream of anger on the other end of the line and a muffled sentence before a beeping in his ear.  “Sayaka…?  Sayaka!”

Seri frowned at her superior and asked, “Did she hang up on you sir?”

Munakata quickly dialed her number back but growled when she declined his call.  “ Dammit, Sayaka… why do you have to be just as stubborn as him?”

Fushimi rolled his eyes and tipped his head, asking, “Would you like me to look up her location, sir?”

“Yes…”  Munakata reluctantly answered.

“Sir…”  Seri whispered.  “If you do that… then you could ruin your friendship with her – “

“If we let them go free, think of how many people he could kill before we find him again…” Munakata growled.  “I have to do this… for the better good.”

The sound of another phone going off stopped all of them.  Munakata and Seri looked over as Fushimi pulled his phone out of his pocket and casually answered it, “Hello?”

“I’m begging you… please… help us.”

Fushimi’s eyes widened and he looked over at Munakata.  He regretted that he did because as soon as their eyes met, the captain knew who was on the phone.  Angrily, he stormed up to Fushimi and yanked the device out of his hand and snapped, “Sayaka.  Tell me where you are, now.”

“Fuck you!  I’m not your fucking subordinate!”

He was given the dial tone again.   Angrier than he’d been in a long time, he grabbed Fushimi’s collar and snarled, “Why the hell was she calling you!?”  Finally getting himself under control, he shoved Fushimi’s phone back against his chest and stormed back out of the van.  “Get her location.  Once you have it, we’ll head out.”

Fushimi clicked his tongue and dropped down into a chair at one of the computers.  He pretended to bring up the gps app, but he stopped to pull his phone back out.  Glancing at the doorway, he quickly typed a message:

_ Are you trying to get me killed you fucking idiot? _

Saya felt a breath of relief leave her as soon as she saw the message.  Hikaru’s worried eyes were trembling as she asked, “If the blue king won’t listen to you, then what are we supposed to do?”

“There’s still one more plan I have before we give up and go with brute force.”  Saya stated, quickly messaging the angry man back:

_ Please… help us.  I know that you have no reason to, but you’re the only one that can. _

Fushimi stared at the message for the longest time.  He felt something stirring inside of him.  She was coming to him after being rejected by a king.  She was looking to him for something that not even a king would do for her.  No, it was because he was a king that he wouldn’t do it.  She needed  _ him _ .

He typed back:  _ Give me one reason I should. _

He waited a while but what he finally got back caused a smirk on his lips:  _ I’ll be less annoying, you ass, now help me or not? _

He sent back:  _ What do you need me to do? _

_ This guy is the one in the video, but he’s not the murderer.  I’m telling you, this guy can’t even defend himself.  He’s been nearly killed several times.  Hikaru is right, this guy is harmless.  I just… need your help to get the two of them somewhere safe for now without getting caught by Scepter 4 or HOMRA.  And then… _

Fushimi’s brows arched when he finished the message.  And then what?  A moment later, his phone went off with a second text message.

_ Please keep helping me find the real murderer.  I have a feeling Munakata _ _  will put you back on normal duty, since they believe they know who it is and its just a matter of catching him. _

Fushimi rolled his eyes in annoyance.  She sure was asking a lot…

…

..

.

Hikaru was curled up tightly, leaning against Shiro who was softly running his hand through her hair.  Saya watched them with soft eyes, a bit of jealousy in her belly.  She remembered when she and Mikoto used to be close like that.  He would always run his hands through her hair, kiss the top of her head, and tell her that everything would be okay.  She missed those days more than anything.  Things were so much more simple then.  With a frown, Hikaru whispered to her, “Sayaka, I don’t think anyone is coming…  Are you sure this friend of yours is reliable?”

“Well.  I wouldn’t say he’s a friend.”  Saya mumbled.  She stiffened when she heard a car roll up outside of the building.  Her eyes widened when she realized it was a Scepter 4 vehicle.  Her stomach knotted up and she prepared to make a run for it.  Except she recognized the wrist wraps as the guy climbed out of the car and adjusted his glasses.  She let out a breath of relief as Fushimi shouted, “Come out…!  I’m not looking for you.”

Saya helped Hikaru and Shiro up to their feet and they trotted out.  Saya motioned for them to wait just out of sight while she trotted out to meet Fushimi.  “You came…”

He glared at her, resting a hand on his sword.  “Do you realize how much trouble I’m in now because of you?  I had to lie about your location to the captain.  I put their tracker on another mobile device.  I’ll probably lose my job over this.  Do you understand that?”

Saya looked down sadly.  She was just burdening someone else now.  “Sorry… then why did you help me?”

“Because.”  Fushimi snapped.  “You’re pathetic.  Now where are they?  Let’s get on with this.”

Saya trotted back to tell them they could leave, but Hikaru was hesitant and unsure.  She asked, “Is it really safe to go with him?  I get a bad vibe from him…”   Hikaru paused, examining the guy.  There was something… familiar about him.  Had she seen him somewhere before?

“I know.  But don’t worry, we can trust him – I think.”  Saya laughed and took their hands, pulling them out to the car.  Saya hopped in the passenger side while the other two climbed in the back.   She turned around and smiled at them, “So where do you need to go back to?”

“We’ll just head back to school for now.”  Shiro stated.  “We’ll worry some people if we’re not back there.”

“Which school?”  Fushimi asked irritably, causing Hikaru to frown.  She sent Saya an ‘are you sure?’ look.

Shiro answered, “Ashinaka Academy.  Thanks for all your help.”

He clicked his tongue, putting the car in gear and taking off.


	9. Chapter 9

Saya looked at her phone curiously when she heard it buzzing loudly where it sat on the coffee table.  It had been about two weeks since the fiasco with Shiro and Hikaru.  They had successfully stayed under the radar but Fushimi and she had been nose deep looking for other suspects under the assumption that the footage was fake.  They had gone to talk to several people but so far they had made absolutely no headway.  With a heavy sigh, Saya picked up the phone and sat back on the couch, putting her feet up on the table.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was Munakata.  “Rei-kun…?”

There was a pleasant chuckle on the other end of the line.  “Oh, you picked up this time.”

Fushimi got up from his computer and sneered, pushing her feet off the coffee table.  He picked up her dirty bowl and took it into the kitchen.   Saya stuck her tongue out at Fushimi before she said, “Yeah?”

“Are you still upset with me?”

Saya sighed and looked down.  “You know I can’t be mad at you.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes as he started tending to the dishes, a bit surprised when he  opened the dishwasher and  saw a ton of dishes in there but they were all set weird and they hadn’t gotten very clean.  With a roll of his eyes, he rewashed them while listening to his roommate talk to his boss.  He pretended it wasn’t awkward, though it really was.

“So then, Sayaka… what are you doing tomorrow?”   Munakata asked from the other end of the line.

Saya paused, blinking.  “Tomorrow…?  Tomorrow is Saturday right?  Uh, I’m not doing anything that I’m aware of.  Why?”

“I’d like us to go do something.”

Saya’s eyes widened at his words.  These were the most foreign words out of his mouth.  Even on his days off he was still busy and usually went to work anyway.  As long as she had known him, he hadn’t had a personal life.  She felt her heart start to pound in her chest.  She had never spent just casual time with him, unless there were some strings attached.  But any opportunity she had, she couldn’t turn it down.  With her heart leaping up into her throat, she told him, “Y-yeah!  Sounds great.  What do you have in mind?”

“I heard there was a stunt show tomorrow at the stadium.  I got us tickets.  I figured if you said no, then I’d give them to someone else.  Does that sound good?”

“Y-yeah…!  Amazing actually!”

“Good.  What’s your address so I can pick you up?  Say around tenish?”

“Oh!  Uh… actually, how about I meet you there instead?  I don’t want you to have to come get me.”

“Don’t be rude, Sayaka, this is a date.  I will be the gentleman and come pick you up.”

“A-A date…?”  Saya repeated, awkwardly stumbling over her words.

This part of the conversation caught Fushimi’s attention and he looked into the mirror, seeing Saya anxiously picking at the collar of her jacket.   His eyes narrowed.  This wasn’t the first time she’d done that.  She tended to do so more when she was anxious than nervous.  When she was nervous her hands always went to the bottom hem of her jacket.  Why had he taken notice of that stuff?  Just how much attention was he giving this brat?  Why?

“Is that okay?”  Munakata asked.

“Y-Yes!  But… actually, I’m going to a friends house tonight so the easiest thing will be to just meet you at Scepter 4 HQ.  Would that be okay?”

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.  “You’re always so difficult Sayaka.  Fine.  I will see you then.”

Saya felt her cheeks warm as she thought about getting to spend an entire day with her friend.  No work, no strings attached.  After hanging up on him, her cheeks flushed even more as she realized that he said this was a date.  They were going on a date.  What did that mean?

She jumped a little when she realized Fushimi was glaring at her.  He adjusted his glasses and said, “You’re a terrible liar.  A child could have seen through that one.  I feel bad for your kids who will learn early that Santa and the Easter bunny aren’t real.”

Glaring hatefully at him, she kicked the coffee table as he walked by, hitting his shin and dropping him to the ground.  He cursed, “Dammit!  One of these times you’re going to kill me!”

“That’s what you get for being such an asshole!” Saya retorted.

“I’m not being an ass, I’m pointing out the facts!”  Fushimi snarled, getting back to his feet.   “In case you don’t realize that if he gets curious and finds out you’re staying here, you’re not the one that pays for it.  My job and my life are what’s on the line here because of you!”

Saya felt her body trembling and tears pricked her eyes as she looked away.  “Then why bother!?  It’s not like anyone else does!”

“I didn’t realize it was going to be a long term commitment.”  Fushimi snarled.  “Speaking of which, have you even attempt ed to look up any places hiring so you can get a job and your own place?  I’ll house you if you try to get your feet on the ground but you’re not just going to mooch off of me.  I would like some peace and quiet in my life again, thank you.”

Saya slammed her feet on the ground as she stood up.  She gritted her teeth, her strength not enough to stop the tears that were overflowing.  “I… really hate you, you know that?  You’re the shittiest person that could have ever offered me shelter.  I think I was better off on the streets.”  Rubbing her face she stormed out of the living room and to her bedroom.

With a grumble and an irritable scratch at his tattoo, he returned to his computer.

Why was it that he always became hateful when an emotion he didn’t like plagued him?

…

..

.

Sayaka was hurrying as fast as she could, yanking her jacket up onto her shoulders and grabbing her boots as she headed for the door.  She had slept in and was on the verge of being late to meeting up with Munakata.   She had just about flown out the door when she noticed a piece of paper on the table beside the door.  It was in scribbled, girly handwriting that said ‘Gone to work’.  She had thought it was strange that he wasn’t up already.  She frowned.  But today was Saturday.  Even Munakata was off work.

Pushing the thought aside, she took off out the door and headed for the same place – Scepter 4 HQ.

When Saya saw Munakata standing there, it took her a long time to realize that was him.  He was out of uniform.  He was wearing a casual gray track jacket with a plaid type undershirt that was only halfway buttoned up.  Her gaze lingered on the broad, powerful collarbone that was no longer hidden by his clothes.  His jeans were a little baggy but had several pockets.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen him in street clothes.  Suddenly her ratty shirt, jeans, and jacket combo seemed out of place.  “Rei-kun… you look… good…”

“Hm?” Munakata looked at himself.  “Oh do I?  I just dragged something out of the closet.  I figured it wouldn’t be appropriate to wear my uniform on my day off.”

“Is this your first one?”  Saya asked softly.

“No.  But the first one I spent out of office.”   Munakata gave her a warm smile and opened his arms.  “Now come on.  Let’s forget about all of this other business, Saya-shun.  Come here.”

Immediately all her stress just melted away.  She threw herself into this man’s arms and buried herself against his strong chest.  She had to admit that he wasn’t nearly as warm as Mikoto, but his shoulders were broader and he felt stu r dier.  One of his arms wrapped around her waist and the other around her shoulders with his hand resting on the back of her head.  He softly whispered to her, “I’m sorry, Saya-shun… I should have taken you out a long time ago.”

Saya shrugged her shoulders.  “You’re busy.  This is fine.”

Munakata pulled away, but kept one arm around her waist as he led her away from HQ and down the street.

~

Fushimi scratched at his tattoo as he grumbled, his gaze out the window, watching the two walk off.  There was a strange feeling in his chest that he didn’t understand.  But it was similar to what he felt last night.

~

Munakata stiffened as he looked ahead at the crowd of people waiting to get in to the stadium.  His arm was still securely around her and he asked, “Wh-Why are there so many people?”

Saya giggled as she looked up at him.  “Is that a real question, Reisi?  Every one comes to the stadium when there’s a show.  Have you never been?”

“Well… no…” Munakata mumbled.

Saya giggled and told him, “I was wondering why you suggested this.  It really doesn’t seem like your kind of scene.”

Munakata asked, “Didn’t you and Mikoto used to come to these all the time?”

Saya laughed out loud, walking backwards as they followed the line.  “Is that the reason?  Yeah, Mikoto and I used to come, but he would throw fire at the stunt guys and we would make bets on whether or not they could really do real stunts on fire.”

Munakata made and unsure face.  “You two sure do have a sick sense of humor.  It’s almost disturbing.”

“At least we have one.”  She teased with a wink.  “Come on.  Who knows.  Maybe you’ll enjoy this thing called  _ living _ .”

…

..

.

“You do what with it?” Munakata asked.

Saya laughed as she held the bun out, waiting for him to put the hotdog into it.  “You put it in there and cover it with ketchup.”

“Wh-why?  That’s such an unsanitary way of doing things…”

“Well we don’t have silverware, idiot!”

“Why not?  Why do people  -“

Saya was laughing out loud and ordered, “Just put the damn hotdog on it, Rei-kun, now!”

After finally getting their hotdogs prepared, they walked down along the stadium walkway, looking for their seats.  Munakata glared down at his hand and the small object in it.  “I can’t believe they charged me… $6 for this thing…”

“Welcome to stadium life.  Everything is overpriced.  It’s much more fun when you race each other to see how much you can get away with before someone catches you.”  Saya laughed.

Munakata gasped and asked, “You and Suoh stole!?”

“Oh heck no.”  Saya laughed.  “We weren’t that bad.  We paid, but we would eat half of our hotdog and then complain to every vendor that sells hotdogs that we found a hair in it.”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and growled, “That is just as bad, Sayaka.”

“Whatever.  It was fun.”  She giggled.

Munakata watched her as they made their way to their seats.  He realized that the last couple weeks, Saya’s hair had seemed more calm than usual, as though she were paying more attention to it.  Her black eyes also seemed livelier and happier.  Altogether, she didn’t seem as depressed as she had been.  He felt himself relax and a soft smile curved his lips as he realized that where she was normally beautiful, she was now absolutely  radiant.  The magnificent woman skipped down the concrete steps until they found their row and she pointed.  “Our seats are down this way, Rei-kun!  Hurry up!”

“Why are they going somewhere?”  Munakata chuckled as they squeezed their way down to their seats.  He hotly asked, “Why… are these aisles so narrow?  If I had my sword, we wouldn’t be able to sit down here.”

“Well that’s fine because no one brings their sword to the stadium, Rei-kun…”  Saya wiggled in her seat, looking around.  It had felt so long since she’d been here.  It did feel weird to attend with Munakata instead of Mikoto, though.  But she was happy either way.  She examined all of the props and cars that were tucked away in the stocks, waiting for action, as well as the big screen that was going through, zooming in on the crowd.

When Munakata noticed that the border on the screen changed, he asked, “What is kiss cam?”

Saya giggled, her cheeks pink.  “The two people who are caught on it have to kiss each other.  It’s just for fun.  Sometimes it’s helpful.  Sometimes its awkward, but it’s always fun for everyone else.”

“What if…the two people don’t want to kiss?”  He asked.

“Then they spoil all the fun!  You have to kiss on kiss cam.”  Saya told him, laughing.

~

Shiro sat happily with his hands in his lap, watching Hikaru.  His little pink kitten was sitting on his leg, both of them watching Hikaru as she sat down across the table and pulled out her bag.  There was a warm smile on her lips as she told him, “My notes aren’t that thorough.  They’re usually better but I was a little distracted today.  So I apologize ahead of time.”  She set her notebook down on the table and scooted it over to him.  “Here you go, Shiro.  All of our English Comp notes.”

Shiro stared at it as though it were a foreign object.  “These aren’t thorough?  These are better than my notes on a good day!  Jeez!”  He picked up the book and started reading through them.  “These are going to be so helpful.  Thanks a ton, Hikaru.  I was lost without you.”

Hikaru smiled, resting her cheek in her hand.  As she watched Shiro comparing her notes to his and then jotting things down, she was taken back to her days at HOMRA, switching between helping Saya and, on occasion, Yata.   She missed those days with the whole crew, but it seemed like right now wasn’t a good time to make amends.  Especially with all the turmoil caused by Tatara’s death.  She gritted her teeth.  Just thinking about it left a shallow feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Shiro looked up at her, noticing that she seemed to be lost in thought.  He asked, “Do you want something to eat?”

Hikaru shook her head.  “No thanks.  I’m okay.”

He started to say something else to her when he heard his name shouted from outside the window.  He recognized Kukuri’s voice and stepped out onto the balcony.  “What is it?”

“I’ve found a friend of yours!”  Kukuri announced, waving her hand.  When Shiro looked next to her, he noticed the man in black from before.  He had a devious smile on his face as he glared up at him.

“I’ve finally found you again, Yashiro Isana.” The man barked, raising his hand that extended a colorless aura and lifted him up to the balcony.  Shiro jumped back as Hikaru shot to her feet, gasping.

The man put his hand on his blade and said, “This time, will be the end of you.  I, Kuroh Yatogami, vassel of the late Master Ichigen Miwa, deem you and evil king and am obliged to slay you where you stand…”

Shiro was waving his arms.  “Stop!  I’m telling you this is a misunderstanding!”

Hikaru moved between Kuroh and Shiro, her arms up defensively.  “Enough!  Shiro is not evil!  I demand to know why all of you are accusing him of such.  Where is this video evidence everyone has been talking about!?”

Kuroh blinked questioningly for several moments before reaching into his pocket.  “Oh yes.”  He typed a couple things on the phone and then held it out for the two of them to see.  Hikaru’s eyes widened as she watched the murderer, who looked just like Shiro, shoot the camera weilder, Tatara.  It left a vile feeling in her stomach and she could only imagine how the HOMRA boys were feeling.  No wonder they were so anxious to strike down Shiro without a second thought.

“There is no mistaking that is, in fact, Yashiro Isana.”  Kuroh stated, putting his phone back away.  

Hikaru shook her head, still staying between them.  “Shiro wouldn’t do that!  I swear to you!  He’s not capable of doing something so heinous!”

Shiro quickly got to his feet and pulled Hikaru back, quickly telling Kuroh.  “Please believe us.  I know the evidence is against us, but we’re telling the truth.  I am no murderer.  The thought of hurting anyone makes me sick.”

Kuroh narrowed his eyes.  “I will not fall for your tricks, as you have obviously corrupted and blinded this woman.  I will free her from your spell by slaying you and proving you to be the criminal you are!”  He was about to lunge for Shiro when there was an eruption of smoke from behind Hikaru and he.  A naked woman with long pink-lavender hair jumped up and in between the three of them.  

She shouted, “You can’t hurt my Shiro and Hikaru!”

Kuroh gasped, his face turning crimson and he turned away, “How indecent…!  I can’t look at you.”

“Let’s go!”  The woman ordered, grabbing them both by the hands and taking off.

Shiro gasped, stumbling along with a face as red as a cherry.  He asked, “W-Who are you?  And why are you naked!?”

“And where did you come from?” Hikaru asked, trying to keep up with them.

“Silly…!  I am a cat!”  The woman answered.

~

The stands were starting to fill up much more quickly now that it was getting closer to time for the show to start.  Saya and Munakata were completely closed in on either side by others who were shuffling into their seats.  It was definitely a full house.  Saya was enjoying the show snippets they were displaying on the big screen, but each time she went to make a comment to Munakata, she noticed that he had his phone out.   She let it go the first couple times, but after a while she huffed and sat back, commenting, “You just can’t leave work behind, can you?”

Munakata glanced at her from the corner of his glasses, quickly telling her, “Sorry, there’s been a couple updates about the case.  It was kind of urgent.”

Saya whined and reached over, grabbing for his phone.  “Bullshit.  You’ve been on it since we sat down.  Give it here.”

“No, Saya, this is important business.” Munakata told her, holding his phone far out so she couldn’t grab it.  “I will put it away when the show starts.”

“No you won’t!”  Saya whined.  “I’ll be too busy watching the show to pay attention to you!  Give it to me!  It can wait until after everything is over!”

Munakata huffed as she stretched out across his lap, trying to swipe at his device.  His face flushed a bit when he felt her slender body climbing halfway on top of him to reach his other hand.  He had to say, he was starting to mind this less and less.  He glanced at the other armrest, seeing that her hotdog was still sitting there with only a few nibbles out of it.  He ordered, “Why don’t you leave my phone alone until you finish eating?  That was an expensive little snack for you to waste.”

“It’s gross.”  Saya growled.  She was just about to get the device in her hand when he moved it back, accidentally knocking someone’s drink out of their hand and it dumped right down the front of Munakata and some splashed on Saya.  She whined and sat back in her chair, desperately rubbing her face with the sleeve of her jacket.  “Oh, ew… beer…”  She heard Munakata apologizing to the man while she tried cleaning her face off.  When she did, she realized that he was totally drenched in the beverage and his clothes were sticking to every inch of muscl e on his body.  Her face flushed , seeing drop of liquor running down his face, but there were splashes on his glasses.  He took them off and grumbled when he realized he had nothing dry to clean them off with.  Even his lens cleaner in his pocket was damp.  

Saya quickly reached her hand out.  “Here, I got it!”  She took his glasses and wiped them off with the dry hem of her jacket.  She was aware of Munakata watching her the whole time, but she wasn’t sure how well he was seeing her, considering he didn’t have his glasses.  

His milky smooth voice spoke, “It was a little cruel of you to wear the jacket Suoh gave you to our date.”

Her face flushed and she looked down, casually telling him, “I always wear it… everywhere…”

“Yes.  I know.”  Munakata told her, waiting until she handed him back his glasses before he said, “So, I need to know, from your perspective.  You and Fushimi had a few arguments.  But he didn’t upset you, did he?  I noticed at one point you’d given him quite the nice little bruise.”

Saya gasped and her face flushed.  She told him sharply, “N-no!  It’s fine!  I… didn’t even hardly notice him because I was working so hard.”

Munakata frowned at this statement and said, “I heard he pestered you about your home life.  Are you still self-conscious about it?”  He paused and asked, “How is your mother?  Has she returned to work since her last spell of sickness?”

Saya’s eyes widened and she felt like her heart was suddenly hung up on a wire that was preventing her from breathing.   She felt her chest tightening.  She didn’t want to lie to him.  She couldn’t lie to him, but she didn’t want to get on the topic of her current living arrangements.  She felt her breathing worsen even more when she remembered how upset Fushimi had been last night about how much of a risk he was taking if the Captain found out.  Her hand clenched her tathered shirt over her chest, her heart rate escalating quickly, causing her to start coughing.  Munakata worriedly reached for her, “Sayaka…”

Before either of them could say anything else, the announcer came on the big screen, greeting the crowd and opening the show.  Her coughing subsided as she relaxed and the question was forgotten.  Or at least temporarily brushed aside.  As mad as she was at him, the last thing she wanted to do was get him in trouble for helping her.


	10. Chapter 10

Hikaru gasped as the three of them continued running away from Kuroh.  It was so weird, but it seemed like the woman had special powers so every now and then, their perception was distorted.  The first time, she had shrunk the hallway for them and then elongated it for Kuroh.  Another time, she connected two pathways that should have never connected.   “How are you doing all of this?”  Hikaru asked.  She knew from her few encounters with the kings, that those in clans had powers, but they usually radiated an aura.  This woman did not.  “Are you… with a clan?”

“A what?”  Shiro asked curiously.

Hikaru wasn’t paying attention and when they ran by another student with a bag, she tripped, spilling the oranges the girl was carrying.  Guilt knotted up Hikaru’s belly and she saw that Shiro stopped.  Looking over her shoulder, Kuroh was gaining on them quickly.  Hikaru hurriedly ordered, “Get going!  He’s not after me!  He won’t hurt me, but you need to get the hell out of here!”

Shiro hesitantly nodded, not wanting to leave her behind, but knowing that she was right.  This man wasn’t after her, if anything he was protecting her in his own warped way.  He turned and started running.

Hikaru had just finished picking up the fruit for the girl when she felt an arm loop around her waist.  She was pulled back and spun around until she was gently pressed against Kuroh’s chest.  Her gaze turned up to his and she felt her cheeks explode in reds.  His eyes were a magnificent shade of silver and when they gazed down at her, they were filled with compassion and protectiveness.  Her breath left her as Kuroh whispered, “Don’t worry, my lady, I’ve got you.  I won’t let him hurt you.”

Hikaru was frozen in her own little bubble, not sure how to respond to him.  It felt like her voice was locked deep down inside of her chest.  The security of his arm was unlike anything she’d ever felt.  It was as though this one, slender limb was protecting her from the entire world.  It was firm yet gentle, compassionate but formal.  It was everything and she felt lost for the longest time.

Finally she was able to mumble, “He’s… not evil…”

Kuroh narrowed his eyes and asked, “Then why is he running?”

Hikaru gasped and told him, “Because you’re chasing him with a sword and threatening his life!  Any sane person would run!”

“Then explain that woman!  That is clearly his clansman!”  Kuroh shouted, looking up when he heard his name called.  An arrogant Shiro was waving at him from an upper floor of the building.

Shiro yelled, “Put Hikaru down and leave her out of this!  Your problem is with me, isn’t it!”

“Yes…” Kuroh started to set Hikaru down but she grabbed onto his suit and urged, “Kuroh, stop!  Why are you after Shiro in the first place!?  What’s his status as guilty or not guilty matter to you!?”

Kuroh calmly explained to her.  “My late master, Ichigen Miwa, was the previous colorless king.  Before he died, he gave me a final order to deem the new colorless king to be good or evil.  And if he shall be evil, to slay him before he could do harm.”

Hikaru kept her grip on him as she said, “Then… how can you judge him evil based on one video?  How can you be sure it’s him?”

“Does he have a twin?”  Kuroh asked.  “If not, then there is nothing left for consideration.”

“What if it’s faked!?” Hikaru prodded.  “Please… just…!”  She started to complain more when her growling stomach cut her off.  Kuroh’s eyes widened when his rumbled as well.  The noise was then echoed by Shiro and the cat lady with him.  They were casually walking up after Shiro’s insistence to not leave Hikaru behind.

Shiro put his hands up.  “We’re all starving.  Can we… put this matter off until after dinner?”

~

Saya was the loudest one in the crowd.  Every time a stunt was successfully performed, she was on her fear, cheering and screaming.  She definitely brought a lot of attention to them, but he didn’t mind.  The sound of her happy and excited voice was enough to put him at ease.  It had been much too long since the two of them had been together without any stressful matter ruining their time.  Every time she jumped in the air, her eyes lit up and her and dark black hair bounced around her face.  She was truly a magnificent sight and he felt lucky to be here with her.

Now he understood why Mikoto had frequented this place with her.  She was such a tomboy, a brute, but at the same time, she was beautiful and fragile.   She had never been very lady-like, but then again, he probably wouldn’t like her as much if she was.  They had ordered a drink to share somewhere in the middle of the show and he held it up to her.  “Coke?”

“N-No thanks!  I’m not thirsty.”  Saya lied.  Truth be told, she didn’t like ice in her drink to begin with and now that soda was all watered down and nasty.  She panted, working up a sweat from the heat of the fire in the stadium as well as all her jumping around and getting excited.  His arm was draped across the back of her seat so when she leaned her head back, he could feel her silky hair brush across his skin.  It brought a smile to his lips.

Saya turned her head, scooting closer to him.  “It’s been a long time since I had this much fun.  Thanks for bringing me, Rei-kun…”

Munakata gave her a knowing smile and told her.  “Any time, Sayaka.”

“Come on… stop with that already.”

Munakata let out a heavy sigh and corrected himself.  “Saya-shun.  That just sounds so childish.”

“So?  I’ll always be a child at heart.  Besides, that name has significance for me.”  Saya confessed, nuzzling her head against his shoulder.  His body was so strong, much like Mikoto’s, but he smelled nicer and was just a little harder because he didn’t have as much muscle on his bone.  But he was every bit as powerful as the red king and she could sense it when she felt his aura like this.  After a moment, a thought crossed her mind and she lifted her head, looking up at him.  “Rei-kun… are you having fun?  You seem like you’re… only here cause you have to be.”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and confessed, “Well, I’m certainly not used to this type of outing, but I wouldn’t say that I’m not having fun.” 

“You didn’t have to do this.”  Saya stated.

“But… it’s nice to make you happy, instead of upsetting you, for once, Saya-shun…”  He told her, not looking at her.  After a moment, his body stiffened suddenly.  She went to ask him what was wrong when he turned to her quickly, a determined look in his eyes, visible even behind his glasses.  His hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her forward.  His lips locked right on to hers and Saya’s eyes widened in reaction.  His  lips were strong on her virgin, fragile ones.  She was at a loss, not knowing what to do in response to the overwhelming sensation his kiss brought to her.  Her heart was fluttering so much she didn’t know what to do with it.

For several seconds they held the kiss.  She pulled back and whispered gently, “R-Rei-kun?”

Munakata’s cheeks were a soft pink, but his gaze was filled with fulfillment.  He whispered back, “You said we had to kiss on kiss cam.”

Saya glanced over, just barely seeing the screen leave them, but it still had the border for the kiss cam on it.  Her cheeks flushed and she said, “O-oh, I didn’t notice.”

He hesitantly asked, “Did it upset you?”

“N-No!  Not at all.”  Saya told him.

“Then… you are glad I kissed you?” He continued to ask, trying to understand the situation they were in now.  He wanted, almost needed, to kiss her again, but he didn’t want to ruin this wonderful day.

Saya answered his question with one of her own.  “Did you only kiss me because of the kiss cam?”

Hesitantly, Munakata shook his head.  “I wanted to.”

A smile softened her lips and she told him, “It’s not like you to make much physical contact.  What’s gotten into you today?”

He reached forward and gently stroked her sable strands back out of her face and over her shoulder.  Carefully, he leaned in and kissed her again.

~

“Here.  Something warm and filling.”

Hikaru and Shiro gasped as the spread of food before them.  Hikaru’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head at how delicious the food looked.  The only homecooked meals she ever had were ones she made herself or burnt attempts of Saya’s from back in high school.  She was unfamiliar with the feeling of being served something edible.

Hikaru nearly squealed with excitement, “This is amazing, Kuroh!”

Shiro rubbed his hands together while the naked cat girl immediately started to dive into her food.  He said, “I feel like I’m at a cafeteria!”

Kuroh growled, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”  Turning his hateful gaze on the cat lady he snapped, “And you, put some clothes on!”

Shiro picked up his chopsticks and began to dive in.  “Yes, it is indeed a compliment!”  As he stuffed food into his mouth, he asked, “What kind of fish is this?’

“It’s just mackerel…” Kuroh stated, pulling off his apron and sititng down with them.

Hikaru chimed in as well, “This Miso soup is so good!”  With a bright smile, she told Kuroh, “I think it all tastes so good because it’s freshly made.  It’s been ages since we had a meal like this.” 

“It’s kind of nostalgic.”  Shiro added.

Kuroh’s gaze lingered on Hikaru and how bright and absolutely mesmerizing her smile was.  It reminded him of himself when he was training with Ichigen whom taught him how to cook.  It pleased him to give someone else the same enriching feeling that he’d had the pleasure of feeling.  He told them, “Well, enjoy then.”

They both shouted, “Will do!”

After a bit of eating in silence, Shiro’s gaze seemed to grow distant and he reluctantly asked, “So… sorry to bring this up while we’re eating, but do you mind if I ask some questions now?”

Kuroh looked at him curiously and demanded, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything.”  Shiro answered.  “You and those ‘HOMRA’ people seemed to be fighting using some kind of superpowers.  So what are you exactly?  And who’s this Colorless King you’re all after here?  Why does everyone think that I’m the Colorless King?”

Kuroh laced his fingers together and mumbled, “I see… well this will be a long story if I start at the beginning…”

Hikaru listened while she slurped at her miso soup.  She knew the basics from what Saya and the others had told her, but she wasn’t very familiar with the details, nor did she know anything about this so called ‘Colorless King’.  She was only familiar with the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, and very briefly the Blue King, Reisi Munakata.   So she was interested in learning more.

Kuroh began, “Everything is said to have started back during World War 2 when the Nazis of the third reich were conducting top secret research in an attempt to develop a super soldier.”

Shiro gasped and waved his hands in the air, “Wait, this really does sound like it’ll take forever to explain.  Mind cutting to the parts that concern me, then?”

Kuroh grumbled, “You truly are a picky one.”

“Very well then.  You must first understand that there are seven kings.  Not kings in the traditional sense, ruling over countries or that sort of thing… simply beings endowed with powers far surpassing those of normal humans.  There are seven thrones imbued with power from the Dresden Slate.”

“Dresden?” Shrio questioned.

“A German city.”

“Oh right, a part you cut out.  Continue!”

“The activities of these king’s clans as they are called, influence society as you know it – both from a very public perspective as well as in secret.  You could say that the world is built upon the wills and powers of these seven kings.  The most influential king at the moment is the second king, known as the gold king.  Daikaku Kokujouji.  He’s controlled Japan for over half a century now, he is single-handedly responsible for elevating this country from is devastated position after the war to the top technological and first-rate economic world power it is today.  Just as ants fail to grasp the existence of humans, the average person on the street has no idea of his existence… let alone just how important he is.  However, even at this very moment, this country’s politics, economy, even the armed forces are operating under his auspices.  In other words… the Gold King IS Japan.”

“So… he rules from the shadows?  Sounds amazing.”  Hikaru stated.

“Then there are other kings overseas?”  Shiro asked.

“No.  All of the kings are here in the capital of Japan.”  Kuroh corrected.

“But why?”  Shiro asked.

“Every new king is born near the Dresden Slate… which the Gold King possess.”  Kuroh explained.  “Some say that the Gold King’s will is involved.  While the kings’ powers are great, they are at odds with each other.  At present, the Red King who favors violence, and the Blue King, who favors order, have butted heads on many occasions.  If left alone to their own devices, their battles would likely rage out of control in light  of their respective power and personalities; clashing and bringing ruin to millions of innocent bystanders.”

“I see…”  Shiro stated.  “So they favor small skirmishes as opposed to an outright war.  The gold king watches over these lesser kigns and looks out for them…?”

Kuroh’s eyes narrowed suddenly and he accused, “You certainly seem to be a quick study, you truly are the Colorless King, then!”

“No I’m just showing interested!”  Shiro defended.  “Why’s he called the Colorless King anyway?”

Kuroh relaxed once more and answered, “The Colorless King is the alternate name of the seventh king.  Some also call him the Jester King, given his peculiar disposition.  It’s said that instead of displaying any powers of his own, he mingles with the other kings and alters the balance of their powers.  The previous Colorless King was my master, Ichigen Miwa.  He poured himself into his role as mediator for the kings in an effort to keep them from fighting.  But the current Colorless King, in other words, you, murdered one of the members of the Red Clan, HOMRA, and stoked a battle with the Blue Clan, Scepter 4.  He works in secret to draw in all other kigns and throw them into chaos… seeking to bring down disaster on all.  He mocks all that my master worked his whole life to achieve!”  Kuroh got to his feet, raising his sword as he explained, “This sword, Kotowari, when my master entrusted this to me, he said ‘If you should deem the next Colorless King to be evil, then slay him’.”

Hikaru gasped and dove in front of Shiro once more.  She shouted, “Kuroh, stop!  That isn’t fair!  You can’t judge him because of a video that may or may not be real!”  When Kuroh hesitated, Hikaru continued, “Your master said that you must deem him evil.  Doesn’t that mean you need to figure it out instead of just believing some random video clip?”

Shiro added, “That means if you’re going to try and kill me, then you have to first determine that I’m this ‘Colorless King’ and then figure out what kind of person I really am, right?”

“I see.   You both have a point.”  Kuroh reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, pulling the video back up and asking, “Then allow me to ask, The villain depicted here is none other than you, right? ”

“That’s not what we mean!”  Hikaru shouted at him, grabbing him when he started to go after Shiro again.  She held her arms tightly around him demanding, “What would your master think if you jumped to conclusions and killed someone who was innocent!?”

Shiro gasped when Kuroh paused, thinking over Hikaru’s words.  His eyes widened with realization that in order to get through to him they had to involve his master.  Shiro explained, “Give me a chance to prove my innocence.  You can watch over me until you’re satisfied.  And I can help you.  Everyone is going to assume that I’m the murderer until the true culprit is caught after all.  We have shared interests!”

“So then you want us to work together…”  Kuroh mumbled.  With a weighted sigh, he sat back down.  “Fine then.  I will give you an opportunity to prove yourself.  Yashiro Isana.”

…

..

.

Saya hummed happily as she stepped inside and pulled her shoes off.  It had been such a great day.  The stunt show was amazing and it had been so long since she and Rei-kun had bonded at all.  It felt as though the bridge that had come up between them was finally gone and they were mending what had been broken.  She danced along and headed for her bedroom when she realizing she didn’t hear the usual sound of punching keys.  She and Munakata had stayed out later, getting a bite to eat so it was about 8pm.  Glancing around suspiciously, she came to the assumption that Fushimi was still gone.  Especially since his shoes weren’t by the door.  Wondering how late he’d be, she plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV.  Her gaze went to the PS3 that was by the flat screen and her eyes widened with entertainment.  She hopped up and opened one of the doors on the entertainment center, seeing a ton of games.  Just as she expected.  He and Misaki back in the HOMRA days were always playing video games.  But she realized they all looked dusty.  Did he not play them anymore?

Digging one out, she put it in and played for a few hours.

It was pushing 11pm and he still wasn’t back.  Growing a little worried, she zipped her hoody up, pulled her shoes on and headed for Scepter 4.

…

..

.

She knew he was in there long before she even turned into the information room.  The echo of his keys could be heard easily and it relaxed her.  She smiled as she came into the room, seeing him doing his usual typing with one hand and sipping at his coffee-energy drink with the other.

~

Munakata was cleaning up his office, getting ready to head home when he saw movement in one of the surveillance camera screens.  He saw Saya walking down the hall and a warm sensation rushed through him.  Was she already missing him as he did her?  Was she returning with hope of sitting around talking like they used to?  He started to head for the door to meet her when he realized that she wasn’t walking down the hall to his office.  She was in information hall.

As she turned into a room, she appeared on another screen.  The only other person in the room that she walked into was Saruhiko Fushimi.  The warm feeling that coursed through him was gone.  Completely obliterated in a moment and replaced with a cold rush of realization.  It felt like his heart quit working.  He watched as  _ his _  Sayaka danced up to Fushimi’s table and plucked his laptop right out from under his hands.  There was no audio for the cameras, but he could see Fushimi starting to yell at her but she just danced around, holding his laptop over her head, clearly throwing teases at him.   Without any other exchange of words, he packed up his bag and followed her out of the room, still wearing an annoyed expression.

He turned off the screen for all the camera views with a shaky hand.  Why had she come in search of Fushimi at such a late hour?  Why at all?


	11. Chapter 11

“Are you going to work again?”  Saya complained, rolling over on the couch when she saw that Fushimi was pulling on his boots.  He glared at her through the corner of his eye and shook his head.

“No, I’m not.  I’m going to buy food since you’ve eaten everything I own.”  Fushimi retorted.

“I have not!  I only eat rice, you big liar!”  Saya told him, putting her game on pause and bounding off the couch.

“Yes.  And now there’s none of that.”  He put a hand on his hip and corrected her.  “And don’t play innocent with me.  You eat sweets too.  You ate all of them I had in the cabinet as well as drinking all the coke.”

“Hey, hey. You helped me with that one.  You had just as many cans as I did.” Saya retorted, sticking her tongue out.  She gripped the ends of her sleeves between her fingers and asked, “Can I go with you?”

“No, idiot.” Fushimi barked.  “What if someone sees us out shopping together?”

Saya furrowed her brows.  That would cause a problem.  Munakata was under the impression that the investigation was over since they knew who the criminal was, they were just waiting to get a match on the city’s surveillance network.  She sighed and went back to the couch, flopping over.  “Fine.  I’ll just keep playing Skyrim.”

Fushimi rolled his eyes and started to leave when he paused and looked back at her.  “Is there anything else you might want?”

Saya paused, thinking over his question and then she asked, “Do you like those chocolate candies?”

“No.”  Fushimi lied.  “But I don’t have to.  That’s not what I’m asking. ”

“I want some of those.”  Saya answered, kicking her feet in the air.

Fushimi sighed.  “I’ll probably hit Sonic on the way back.  Want anything from there?”

“Just a cherry Limeade.”  Saya paused, “No ice please.  Please please please.”

Fushim’s brow twitched in annoyance and he repeated, “No ice?  In a limeade?  You really are a weird one…”

“I don’t like ice in my drinks.  They get all watered down and gross.  Sometimes just enough to get cold.”  Saya explained, but she had already unpaused her game and was back to hunting dragons.  With a roll of his eyes, Fushimi headed out.

…

..

.

Fushimi went to grab the cheapest box of rice when he stopped.  It was also the smallest and would probably be gone in a couple days time.  He growled to himself how annoying it was for a person to only eat one type of food.  Cursing under his breath, he put it back and grabbed the larger box of rice, tossing it in the cart.

“Weird.  I didn’t think you liked rice, Fushimi.”

Fushimi stiffened at the sound of his Captain’s voice.  He looked up at his darkened and suspicious gaze.  He wondered what was going on in that head of his but as soon as he identified the look, it was replaced by one of pleasantry and joy.  He chuckled and said, “Seems like a good day to go shopping, right?  How funny it is bumping into you.”

Fushimi looked into the man’s cart, there was nothing in it.  Whatever he was doing, he hadn’t come here to shop.  But he ignored it and looked away, telling him in an annoyed tone, “I don’t like shopping.  But it’s kind of a necessity.”

“You also have a lot of sweets.  I didn’t think I’d ever seen you eat much sugar before.  Besides your energy drinks of course.  But wait, didn’t all of HOMRA have their fair share of junk food?”

Fushimi felt a twitch of anger go through him but he repressed it.  Was the Captain purposely provoking him?   With a sigh, Munakata changed subjects, “I noticed you were at work all day.  Discover anything important to share?”

“It’s my day off, sir…” Fushimi stated.  “There was nothing significant that can’t wait until tomorrow.”

Munakata blinked before chuckling.  “Yes.  Days off are meant to be cherished.  How rude of me.  I know I enjoyed my day yesterday.”

Fushimi gritted his teeth.  He had spent all day yesterday with Sayaka.  He could tell that this was what the captain was truly wanting to discuss.  However, he didn’t want to hear it.  He didn’t want to know anything about his personal life.  Either of theirs.  When Fushimi remained quiet, trying to avoid the subject, Munakata deliberately carried on, “You see, I had never been to a stunt show before.  So it was a new experience for me.  But it was much more entertaining than I expected.  Did you know they had such a thing as Kiss Cam?  The camera zooms in on two people in the crowds and those people are required to kiss.”  Muanakata was watching every reaction Fushimi made, but so far, he didn’t see anything incriminating.  Just the typical boredom.

He carried on, “I was lucky and Saya and I were caught on it.  I’d been chasing after that girls heart for years and it was the first time that I actually got the nerve to kiss her.  Sad isn’t it?”

Fushimi felt his jaw clench at this part of the story.  So the Captain was interested in Sayaka as more than a friend?  That put his situation on an even thinner tight rope than it already was.  If he found out that the girl he was chasing after was living with him, would the punishment end with just him getting fired?  With an annoyed shrug, he dismissed, “Look, that all sounds great, sir and I’m oh so happy for you.  But I really am busy.”

Munakata smirked, having gotten the reaction he wanted out of the subordinate.  Whether he admitted it or not, he had reacted to the notion of Sayaka kissing him.  He continued, “Throw me a bone, will you, Fushimi?  Listen to my pathetic tale?”

Fushimi gnashed his teeth together, looking away.   He had to admit that Munakata was best at pushing his buttons, but there was nothing he could do about it.  Tipping his head angrily, he looked back at the captain who still had a stupid, annoying, cheesy grin on his lips.

“I met Sayaka way back in the first years of Jr. High.  Ironically, the first time we met was after getting bullied by some kids on the playground.  They had knocked my glasses off my face and left me totally blind.  I had been crawling around searching for them for a time, when she walked up to me and handed them back.”  Munakata’s eyes trembled with emotion as he added, “I will never forget the words she said to me when she handed them back.  She looked so fragile and pale but she said, ‘Here.  Sorry it took so long to hand you your glasses back, but I was making sure that those bullies left you alone.  You don’t have to be scared of them, even if they do threaten you again.  Those who lack strength have other ways of fighting back and overcoming those without.  Even if you can’t fight back, just shout for me and I’ll come and kick their asses.  Oh, my name is Sayaka by the way’.”  Munakata paused and closed his eyes, leaning on his cart as he continued, “Of course, at the time, the words meant nothing to me.  I ended up joining several after school clubs and became fairly popular with many students.  But when the time came around again and those guys picked a fight with me, that was the first time those words gave me any meaning.  I was terrified so all I could do was shout her name while the other students turned a blind eye to what was happening.  Even the teachers had brushed it off as a meaningless joke.  But I was astonished when she kept her word.”  Munakata started laughing out loud.  “That girl came flying out of nowhere, jumping down and kicking the guy who had a hold of me square in the mouth.  The noise that came from him was fantastic.  It was one of the greatest break-throughs of my life.  She gave me confidence.  When we entered high school, I ran for class rep.  I later found out that was mostly because she had teamed up with Mikoto Suoh and was going around, threatening those who didn’t vote for me.  That whole year I thought that was the only reason for my position.  But I quickly turned that school around.  I created 127 polices that are still enforced there today.  I was elected class president the final year and for all remaining years.   There was never a case of bullying in that school again that didn’t go unpunished.  Then shortly after leaving high school, I would become the Blue King.  I owe it all to her.  Everything that ever made me who I am is thanks to the confidence she gave me.  I watched her from afar, but I was always too nervous to make a move and ask her to go out with me. Especially once Suoh came into the picture.  Any time I thought of hanging out with her or talking to her, he was always there.  Gazing upon her with those possessive eyes of his.  I took up fencing and kendo in hopes of being able to fight him for her attention.  It worked out differently.  When she found out, she wanted to take lessons from me.”  With a chuckle, he added, “Low and behold, she surpassed her master.  Even now, I feel guilty for whoever she chooses to raise a sword against.  The battle would end before it began.”

Fushimi stared at his captain, the most bored expression he could force out was on his face.  But his skin was prickling.  He didn’t know why, but he felt something inside of him reacting to Munakata’s story.  Irritably, Fushimi asked, “Sir, what does any of this have to do with me?  Why are you sharing this with me?”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and the pleasantries were all gone.  His lips curved into a frown and the look in his eyes was lethal.  He coldly said, “She is the love of my life, Fushimi.   I placed you in charge of assisting her on her investigation because I knew the two of you would not get along.  Now that the investigation is over, I want you to stay away from her.  Understood?”  Much more darkly he ordered, “Do not go near her.  She is mine and mine alone.”

Fushimi scoffed and told him, “You say that like I’m competing with you, sir.  Which would be pointless.”  He pushed his cart on by.  “I’m not stupid enough to challenge a king.  Besides, I have no interest in that annoying brat.  She’s all yours.”  He walked on by and when Munakata didn’t follow him, he accepted that as his dismissal.  He continued shopping for a while, but Munakata’s story continued to replay in his head.  As much as he spoke of caring for Sayaka, it sounded to him like he had never once been close to her.  It sounded like he’d distanced himself.   Did he even really know anything about her?  Did he care if he did?  Why was the thought of them having a relationship plaguing him so?  He tried to tell himself that it was because he would eventually learn their secret.  But he knew that deep down, there was something else stirring inside of him.  A feeling that reminded him too much of the feelings he got when he was in HOMRA, when Yata excitedly ran up and chatted with Mikoto every day.  That same black hole in the pit of his stomach was forming all over again and it caused his tattoo to start to itch.

Was this… jealousy?

~

Saya inched her way in to Scepter 4.   She wasn’t used to it being so quiet.  But on a Sunday, it would be expected that there wouldn’t be a lot of people around.  Especially if even Fushimi wasn’t working.   That guy was a serious workaholic and it couldn’t be good for his health.  She made her way to the front desk, peeking around to find a map of HQ.  She finally found what she was looking for and made her way to the back stairwell.  She had just about gone in when she was stopped by a feminine voice.  She froze and looked over her shoulder at Seri Awashima.  The woman looked at her curiously, but Saya couldn’t quite read her expression.  She asked, “Y-Yes Ms. Awashima?”

“What are you doing here?  The Captain is off today.”  She told her.

“What, he’s actually taken two days off in a row?”

“Yes, unusual, I know.  But he said he had more business to attend to today.  I didn’t press.  But why are you here?”  Her brows furrowed and after a moment she asked, “And out of curiosity… where did you get that shirt?  It looks an awful lot like one I just got rid of.”

Saya looked down at the red shirt she was wearing underneath her usual black jacket.  It was a little short on her and left a thin line of skin visible between her top and jean shorts.  Her face heated up.  Fushimi had told her that he’d gotten some extra clothes from a co-worker.  She hadn’t quite pieced together that about the only co-worker who had a chest as full as hers would be the lieutenant.  She swallowed hard.  Had she just messed up?  She quickly lied, “I got it from JCP.  Why?  Did you get yours from there, too?”

Seri frowned and said, “Maybe…”  Any wheels that were turning quickly ceased and she stated, “Anyway.  I’m not sure what you’re up to, but I’m not going to throw you out, in light of your relationship with the Captain.  However, don’t go causing trouble or I will take matters into my own hands.”

“Yes ma`am!”  Saya laughed and trotted on into the door and downstairs.  Seri frowned, starting to walk off before curiosity turned her back the opposite way.

…

..

.

Saya stared at the sleeping lion for the longest time.  Her heart pounded just being near him.  His body was so broad and he looked so powerful, even with his back to her and sleeping.  She gripped the bars of the cell tightly in her hands, her gaze softening.  She felt bad to wake him up, but she wanted so desperately to talk to her old friend again.  She quietly called, “Suoh-kun…”

For several minutes, there was nothing.  But then the slightest twitch of muscle gave him away.  His deep voice rumbled and echoed across the cell and to her ears, “I can’t believe Munakata let you down here.   It’s about the same as letting a rat into the lion’s cage, right?”

Saya puffed her cheeks and asked, “Are you comparing me to a rat, Suoh?”  He slowly got up, his muscles rippling against his tight white shirt as he did.  His hair was going every direction.  He’d done nothing but eat and sleep these past few weeks.  But it didn’t phase him one bit.  He looked every bit as powerful as he always did.  

Mikoto slowly looked over his shoulder at her, his gaze filled with warmth and the grin on his lips was knowing and cocky.  He told her, “Oh no.  You’re much too cute to be compared to a rat.  Maybe a rabbit.”

“I’m not a tiny fuzzy animal!” Saya yelled at him, but her face was flush with happiness.  That gaze of his always caused her heart to do erroneous things.  And he knew it.  He scooted around on the bed until he was facing her.

He continued to tease, “You’re kinda pale one though.  And just about as threatening.”

“Why are you making fun of me!?” Saya demanded, her cheeks a dark pink.

Mikoto answered, “Cause I missed you.”  He reached his bound hands up and scratched the top of his head as he yawned.  “But what brings you down to the deep dark pits of hell to visit me?”

“For the same reason.”  Saya confessed, wishing she could climb into the cell with him.  “Suoh-kun… how are you feeling?”

“Lazy.”  Mikoto answered with another smirk.  “I get free food and don’t have to do a damn thing all day.  The only downside of the whole ordeal is having to put up with that damn Munakata coming down here and teasing me on a regular basis.”

Saya sighed, but with a happy smile on her lips.  “I wish you two would just get along.  I don’t understand why you two have to fight all the time.”

“Yeah, you probably wouldn’t.”  Mikoto stated.  “You’ve always been oblivious to those kinds of things.” He looked up at her and asked, “Are you still wearing that old, crummy jacket?”

Saya blushed and looked down at it.  It had threads coming out in several places, and some of the fur lined edges were missing patches, but she didn’t want to get rid of it.  She whispered, “I love this jacket.  It makes me feel warm and secure.  Cause it reminds me of you.   It still smells like you do, too.”

Mikoto groaned and told her, “If I would have known you were going to get so damn attached to it, I would have gotten you a better one.  I suppose it doesn’t look that bad for being about 8 years old.”

Saya leaned her head on the bars of the cell and whispered, “Rei-kun took me to the stadium yesterday.”

“I know.” Mikoto snidely told her.  “He came down here the moment he got back to brag about it.”  He looked up at her and mentioned, “His favorite part was the kissing part.  Told me all about that one several times.”

Saya blushed darkly and looked away.  “I…”

“So…” Mikoto asked softly.  “Does this mean you’re going blue?”

Saya’s eyes widened.  “What?  No!”  Her gaze softened and she looked down at her feet.  “I’m still not going to join either color.  Color just doesn’t look good on me.”

“Red does.”  Mikoto told her.  “That red accent in your hair is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”  He leaned back, his head against the wall as he asked, “Alright.  So you’re not joining a color.  But does this mean the two of you are officially a couple?”

Saya quickly shook her head.  “N-no…  I’m not… ready for that, either…”  There was too much going on for her to think about something like that.  And even so, the idea of it just didn’t feel right to her, just like joining a color.  It was enough to make her skin prickle.  “I just want all of us to go back to being friends.”

“I know you do, Saya-shun.” Mikoto purred, his gaze filled with warmth and affection.

Saya started to say something when she was cut off.  Seri glared at her and said, “Could you wrap this up?  I don’t know how the captain would feel about you being down here with him.”

“That’s not fair!  He’s my – “ Saya stopped when Seri put a hand on her shoulder.  There was a warm smile on her face as she said, “I know.  But after how happy th e captain was yesterday, I’d hate  to see that ruined by you being down here flirting with another man.  Just try to hurry.”

Saya gasped when she heard a clink of metal after the woman walked off.  At her feet was a key ring.  She picked it up and looked at the jail cell.  Her eyes widened.  Had Seri really…?  Mikoto stood up and walked over the cell door when Saya put the key in and unlocked it.  As soon as it was open, she threw herself at her best friend.

She squeezed her tiny body against his larger, stronger one.  His bound arms were squeezed between their bodies  and he let out a small grunt.  He scolded, “That’s the crappiest hug you’ve ever given, Saya-shun.”  He wiggled his arms up from between them and held them up while she rewrapped her tiny body around him.  He slipped his arms down either side of her so he could hug her back.  “There we go…”  He whispered, resting his face against her hair.  It calmed him beyond belief.  This was the first dose of happiness he’d taken since the loss of his best friend.  Besides Tatara himself, Sayaka was the only one who could calm him down.

He held the fragile girl close to him, not ever wanting to let her go again.

…

..

.

Saya danced back inside Fushimi’s home, humming just like she had the night before.  What a fantastic weekend she’d had.  She kicked off her shoes, accidentally knocking over Fushimi’s boots and tumbled on inside.  She could hear the sound of him typing away so there was no doubt he was home this time.  With an excited giggle, she rushed into the living room.  Sitting and waiting on the coffe e table by the couch was the PS4  controller, a cherry limeade with no ice and the bag of chocolate candies.  Her heart tingled as she hopped onto the couch and asked him, “Have fun shopping?”

“No.”  He snapped, not even looking away from his computer.

Saya rolled over and looked at him, “Won’t you ever get off that thing?”

“You’re the one that asked me to continue researching and trying to find the real criminal.”  Fushimi growled.  “Which is impossible since this video clearly reveals that he did it.  So I don’t understand why I’m wasting my time.”

“Okay.”  Saya popped a few candies in her mouth.  “Then stop wasting your time and relax.  Come play a game with me.”

“No thanks.  I don’t play games.”  Fushimi stated bitterly.

“You liar.  You used to with Misaki all the time.”  Saya told him, grabbing the controller.  “Come on.  Just one game and then I’ll leave you alone to whatever you want to do.”

Fushimi pushed his glasses up his nose and growled, “I don’t play them anymore.”  When Saya gave up and returned to her own game, he felt himself relax a little bit.  Honestly, the idea of playing a game with her and kicking her ass so hard she didn’t know what hit her, thrilled him more than he let on.  He couldn’t beat her in a real fight, he knew, but he could wallop her day and night in a video game.  He was scared.  He was terrified that he’d have fun.  That he’d grow comfortable with this arrangement.  That he’d start to like it.  If he did, then it would screw up everything for him with Scepter 4.  He needed her out of his house as soon as possible.  Especially if the events of yesterday lead to her and the Captain developing a real relationship.  

Again the idea caused his tattoo to grow irritated.

The days of being a child and having fun and being happy were over.  He chose to give that up when he walked out of HOMRA.  Being happy isn’t what he was meant to do.  He wasn’t cut out for happiness.  HOMRA hadn’t made him happy, even though it did everyone else, and Scepter 4 still hadn’t been any better.  He felt like he was running from his past, running from the shadow that always loomed over him.  He didn’t know what it was, but it seemed to him that he was searching for something.  Or waiting for something.  But how could he find it if he didn’t know what it was?

He gasped when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a soft hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling it out of his shirt.  The being leaning on his back was light, fragile even.  It felt almost like  a  pillow being pressed against his back.  But the arms around his body, where they would normally make him feel trapped and uncomfortable, felt like the caress of a blanket, protecting him from his own thoughts of irritation.  But his gaze went to her hand wrapped around his.  Her grip wasn’t strong, nor was it tight, and he realized that this was because she was giving him the option to pull away if need be.  With her chin resting on his shoulder, she softly cooed to him, “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Do what?” Fushimi asked, his cheeks a soft pink.  This was only the second time he’d ever been embraced and this was the clo sest he had ever been to a  girl.  The rush of warmth from her breathing against his neck was foreign to him, but it only added to the security of her embrace.

She mumbled to him, “Whenever something is bothering you, you always scratch at your old  HOMRA  tattoo. ”  Saya told him.  “It’s not good to keep messing with it.”  His head was spinning.  She had noticed one of his tics as well?  No one had ever mentioned anything about his tattoo.  And he’d gotten so used to it constantly irritating him that he didn’t even realize when he was doing it anymore.  But she did.  He remembered back to the strawberry pocky.  She noticed him.  She always had.  “It looks painful.”  Saya added suddenly, bringing him back to reality.  She released his hand to touch her delicate fingers to his collarbone and asked, “Have you tried putting anything on it?  Or do you just let it bother you?”

Fushimi’s eyes widened and he quickly pulled her hand away, pushing her back.  His face was flushed darkly as he looked up at  her questioning expression.  He  nervously asked her, “Would you… stop touching me?”  He couldn’t let himself give in.  He couldn’t let himself like her company.  He couldn’t let himself want anything to do with her.  She was the possession of two kings and he was nothing.  He was a common soldier.  He couldn’t allow himself to think he could have any association with a girl like her.

He hadn’t intended his words the way they sounded, but he realized that’s exactly what had happened, judging from the look of shock and devastation on her face.  She pulled her hands back and clutched them to her chest.  “Sorry.  Personal space.  My bad.  I just thought you looked like you could use a hug.  I won’t do it again.”

She was so wrong.  He turned back to his computer as she sat back down on the couch and returned to her game.  A cold feeling wrapped around him at the loss of her arms.  She was the only person to have ever held him and he was quickly realizing how much he wanted just that.

The feeling of someone caring enough to embrace him.

But why… Why did it have to be her?


	12. Chapter 12

3:23am.

An earth shattering scream echoes across the entire building.

…

..

.

3:24am.

The loud boom upon the floor, multiple thumps, a loud bang and a door slam, more thumps.

Silence.

A bright onpouring of light from underneath a door.

Fushimi threw his door open while putting his glasses back on.  He snarled, “What in the hell is going on!?  What the fuck are you doing at 3 in the morning!?”

Saya was backed up against the hall wall, breathing heavily, her eyes wide with fear.  It was a little bit easier since he was so livid, but he was trying to ignore the fact that all she was wearing was a long black shirt …again .  He noticed how silky and pale her thighs were, which caused his face to flush with more than just anger.  

Saya looked at him, her expression on the greatest level of fear as she pointed into her room.  Fushimi, annoyed beyond belief hotly demanded, “What?  What the fuck is your problem?”

Saya’s face was even paler than usual and she curled up against the wall, whimpering, “Th-there’s a… a huge ass spider in there…”

Fushimi dead stopped in his tracks, his eyes narrowed in rage.  He grabbed her by the collar and snarled, “Do you think you’re funny?  What kind of joke is this!?  I have to be at work in 3 hours and you wake me up for bull shit like this?  Your jokes aren’t the least bit comical.  Shut the fuck up and go back to bed.  You may think it’s funny because you don’t do anything for a living.”

Saya whined more, clutching his arm when he started to walk off.  “I-I can’t go back in there.  Please…!  Help me…!”

Fushimi stared at he a moment and then a sadistic smirk curved his lips.  “Oh-ho, wait, you’re not joking are you?  You who could face the Red and Blue Kings without fear, is terrified of a measly spider?  How interesting…”

“Just kill it… please…”  Saya whimpered, gripping the back of his shirt.  He walked into her bedroom and flipped on the light, first noticing her path of  destruction  as she ran away shrieking in fear.  Then he saw it.  On the middle of the comforter that was tossed hurriedly about the bed, sat a tiny, itty-bitty, black dot.  

“That’s what you’re afraid of?  This?”  Fushimi asked, walking up to the bed.

“J-just fucking kill it…”  Saya whined, too scared to get any closer to it.  Fushimi started cackling as he leaned down and picked up the small little spider.  It squirmed between his fingers. Saya lunged backwards, shrieking, “You… fucking weirdo!  You’re touching it!  Ew, ew ew!  Oh god, just throw it out or kill it or something.”

Fushimi was amused beyond belief by her reactions and he started walking out of the bedroom.  “I’ll just go let him outside.  The poor thing is probably deaf and half dead now because of you.”  He walked by Saya, pausing and holding the spider closer to her.

She let out another scream of fear and jumped back, shouting at him, “Don’t get any ideas you sadistic fuck…!  Just throw it out!  Oh my god, please!  Stop!  You’re freaking me out!”  When he started walking towards her, she let out another cry for help and ran down the opposite side of the hall, backing herself up to the wall.  “I swear to god if you don’t get rid of that thing, Fushimi I’m going to break you in half!  Stop!  Stop coming towards me with that thing!  Fushimi!   I will fucking murder you!! ”  She continued crying out, but she had nowhere to go.

When he had her cornered, he finally withdrew his hand and chuckled.  “That’s enough of that.”  Fushimi stated.   “This game is rather boring now.”  He started to turn around, but the moment he saw Saya relax, he quickly reached back out, tossing the little black arachnid on her.

The second Saya felt the fuzzy body on her shoulder, she lost it.  She let out a screa m so loud  and she started flipping out, rubbing at her arm and shaking her shirt out so that it was free from her.  She was screaming all kinds of shouts for helps and curses at him, but he was just laughing hysterically.   Never in his life did he laugh so hard to make himself cry, but here he was with tears racing down his cheeks, the girl beside him freaking out.

She finally stopped, long enough to check herself over for any sign of the spider still crawling on her.  When she was convinced it was gone, she pounced on him.  She grabbed his arm, yanking it around to his back and slamming him face first into the ground.  He grunted, a  deep pain going up his arm. She shouted at him, “I  fucking hate you, you stupid sadistic bastard!  What the fucking fuck is wrong with you!  You’re such a – ahh!”  She let out another scream when the said spider started crawling towards them again.  She lunged off his back and pressed herself to the wall.

He sighed and sat up, fixing his glasses and grabbed the fuzzy insect before it got to her.  He grabbed it with his left hand because he had a throbbing pain going up his right arm that was causing it to hurt when he moved it.  But he was still snickering sadistically.  He got up, finally throwing the spider out the nearest window and turned back to her.  “There, are you happy now?  It’s gone.”

Saya was whimpering where she sat in the corner and nodded her head.  “You’re such an asshole.”

Fushimi shrugged his shoulders.  “I’m going to try and sleep for a few more hours now, thank you.  If you find another, I’m not getting back up.  Go sleep on the couch.”

…

..

.

“There’s more rice in the cabinet now.”  Fushimi stated as he pulled his boots on.  “Try not to eat it all in two days like the last box.  And why don’t you try doing something while you’re lazing around doing nothing all day.  Like laundry.”

“I don’t know how.”  Saya stated.

Fushimi stopped and glared back at her.  “What?”

“I don’t know how.”  Saya repeated.  “Do I use soap?”

“…oh my god…” Fushimi rolled his eyes and tugged on his jacket.  “I’ll show you when I get back.  Why don’t you look up  some places that are hiring for a job?  Then you can start looking for somewhere to live.”

“Okay…”  Saya grumbled.

Fushimi glared when he realized that every time getting a job was mentioned, she seemed disinterested.  He stated, “Or I’ll make a deal with you.  Find a cheap place and I’ll pay for it.  That way at least I’m not in danger of being slaughtered by Munakata.”

Saya frowned and tipped her head. “I’ll see what I can find.”

“I’m not holding my breath…”  Fushimi grumbled.  Once he was ready, he paused at the door, looking back at her.  When he realiz e d the thoughts going through his head, he quickly shook himself and stormed out.  Why?  Why was he suddenly craving an embrace from her?  After rejecting her so badly the other night.

Why was he finding himself wanting to be held by her?

Was it because… he wanted someone to care about him?  About his thoughts and feelings?  He remembered how concerned she had been about him scratching at his tattoo.  He gritted his teeth.  No.  Compassionate people were all the same.  It’s just an act to get what they want.  She only concerned herself with him because he was giving her a place to stay.  That was the one and only reason she gave a damn.

~

Saya sat at the computer for a while, needlessly typing away things she didn’t really care about.  She had a piece of paper beside the keyboard and was balancing a pencil on her nose.   She knew she should be trying harder, but she found it difficult to concentrate on the matter.  It would be one thing if she felt more strongly about it, but whole other since she wasn’t really interested in looking for a new place to stay.  She frowned when it hit her just how selfish she was being.  She was staying here, eating here, and not paying a single dime in return.  The only thing he’d asked of her was to find a place of her own.

And she wasn’t even trying.

It didn’t help that he kept being a jerk about it though.  And this morning had made her so mad she just wanted to kick him.  But replaying the scene in her mind brought a smile to her lips.  He was certainly rough around the edges, but he wasn’t that terrible.

To try and shake off her boredom, Saya got herself a coke out of the fridge and made her way around the house, pausing at the door to his bedroom.  He’d told her not to go in there and she wondered why.  A devilish smirk came to her lips as she wondered if she’d find something embarrassing to use against him as blackmail.

Opening the door and flipping on the light, she was welcomed by a nearly barren room.  There was a laptop sitting on the bedside table, but it looked as though it wasn’t used a lot.  There was nothing on the walls as well as no furniture in the room but the bed.  There was a small bathroom and a closet, but other than that, the room was… empty.  But her gaze landed on a small picture that was sitting on top of his computer.  She walked up to it and flipped it over.

The truth surprised her.  So much so that she dropped down onto the edge of the bed.  Between her fingers, she held an image of Misaki and Saruhiko back when they were in school.  But that wasn’t what was the most surprising about it.  The biggest shock was the bright, genuinely happy smile on Fushimi’s face.  Her gaze softened and it made her heart ache with longing to see that smile again.  It looked so good on him.

She remembered him laughing this morning.  Though it was for cruel reasons, that laugh was genuine and it made him look so much more attractive.   Her heart swelled and she wondered aloud, “Why did you throw all of that away, Fushimi…?  What made you become so unhappy?”

Saya put the picture back and made her way back downstairs.  It was time she got on with her life.  It wasn’t fair to keep burdening him.  Or risking his job and his position.  With a little more gusto, she returned to the computer and started clicking through some different advertisements.

…

..

.

Fushimi grumbled and sat back in his chair, glaring at his computer screen.  This case had him stumped.  He was at his wits end trying to figure out how to look for a criminal who didn’t exist.   He had been spending majority of his time looking through records of his look-a-like, but like the rest of Scepter 4, he came up with nothing.  Then again, Scepter 4 couldn’t even find the boy to begin with despite him knowing exactly where he was.  He was curious why they were having such a hard time.

The next notion that had run through his mind was the possibility of the footage being faked.  But he couldn’t figure out how that would be possible.  That footage had gone straight from the hands of Tatara, to HOMRA so no one would have any reason for wanting to tamper with the film.  All parties involved would want the real criminal.  His eyes narrowed.  Unless  the actual culprit had some reason for wanting to frame the Colorless King.  But unless it was another King, they had some nerve picking a fight with someone so powerful.  His head was filled with irritating questions that he couldn’t figure out the answer to.  So he’d about missed it when he got a text message.

He ignored it at first to go get another can of his coffee out of the employee cafeteria fridge.  When he returned, he dropped down in his seat and flipped open his phone.  Now there was two messages, one that said: I found a place.  Going there now.  Should be able to move in today.  

The next message had the location as well as the expense and everything else.  He sighed with relief as he leaned back.  There was one less thing he had to stress himself out over.  Now if and when she and Munakata became more involved, his neck wouldn’t be on the line for her living at his place.

He put his arm over his eyes as he relaxed in the chair.  As he did, he started to doze, his mind wandering.  It started with a giggle.  That soft music that left her lips.  The warmth of her embrace.  Her gentle, concerned touch.  Her screams of playful protest.  Her threats.  The bruises on his skin from every joke he made.  The tender expression she wore as she slept.

He gritted his teeth.  There was no more of that.  Once she got that place, then he wouldn’t have to deal with any of that anymore.  He lifted his arm up and stared at it for several moments, his eyes trembling.  He realized it then.  He realized at that moment that he as just denying himself – his feelings.  He didn’t deal with those things.

He enjoyed them.

They made him…

…happy…

Fushimi suddenly slammed his laptop closed and shoved it into his bag.  Startled, Seri asked him, “What’s the rush Fushimi?  Something happen?”

“Ah, no ma`am.”  Fushimi responded.  “I just happened to remember something.  I have to go.”  He rushed out the door without another word.  Times like these, he was thankful for all of his extra hours.  He didn’t have to worry about making them up when he left early.  He looked down at his phone, setting the address of the apartments in his phone and hurrying to their location.

~

Sayaka sighed, listening to the guy ramble on about the details of the apartment.  It was just a tiny little studio apartment, so it seemed unnecessary to her to have to go through all the details of the tenant agreement, but she would pretend to listen anyway.  They were standing just outside the apartments as he shuffled through the paperwork.  They had agreed to let her have the apartment today, but she would have to wait for Fushimi to get off work and give them the down payment before they’d let her have the key.

When the man was done rambling, he held the stack of paperwork out to her.  She clicked the pen and began signing the agreement.  She had only gotten through a couple of the papers before she felt an arm slide up against hers and a hand grab her wrist, pulling it from the clipboard and papers.  At the same moment, and arm came around her legs, scooping her up into someone’s arms.  She gasped, dropping the pen, and looked up.  Fushimi was panting heavily as though he had run all the way here.

He gave her a sardonic smirk and said, “Shouldn’t you discuss this with me first?”

The men stepped away to give them space and Fushimi gently set her back down.  Saya was glaring at him and demanded, “What’s wrong?  You said cheap and this is incredibly cheap.  And it gets me out of your hair right now…”

Fushimi had knelt down so he was more level with her, but his head was tipped down so it was impossible to see his expression through the glare on his glasses.   He gently reached up and gripped her arms, giving the frail limbs a gentle squeeze.  He whispered, “You moving out would be a bigger hassle then you continuing to live with me.”

“I didn’t realize that was the point.”  Saya stated.  “I thought we were worried about Munakata – “

“I don’t want you… to leave…”  He whispered so quietly she barely caught it.  But her eyes widened.  He hesitantly continued, “I… have grown to enjoy your company… more than the lon e liness… even if we argue and bicker.  I know we don’t… get along… but I’d rather have you there… then not…”

Her gaze softened and she asked, “Then what about the risk of Munakata finding out?”

Fushimi shook his head.  “I’ll take the risk.  Between the two options, I’d be happier this way…”

Saya’s eyes widened and she remembered the photo on his laptop.  The smile that was there, the light that filled his eyes.  Was it possible to bring that back?  Could she?  She carefully reached up and brushed the backs of her fingers against his cheek.  She told him, “I want… to make you happy.”

His eyes widened at this and his jaw went slack as though she had just announced the secrets of the universe.  She carefully linked her arms around his neck and brought her head to rest against his.  “Please… let me try…”

Slowly, ever so slowly, he wrapped trembling arms back around her.  It was the first time that he actually hugged her back.  Though it was still weak and unsure, but it was something.  She could feel him swallow hard before asking, “Why…?  Why do you care about me being happy?  I’ve been nothing but a jerk to you.”

“That’s not true…”  Saya told him, not pulling her arms away.  If anything, she tightened her hold on him.  “You sheltered me, you feed me, you catch spiders for me… You’re nicer than you let yourself or anyone admit.  And I know… from my own experience… that all you want is to be happy.  To not feel lon e liness… to belong somewhere.  Somewhere… that you’re wanted.”

Fushimi gritted his teeth.  He felt like he was a book and she was reading him line for line perfectly.   His weak hold on her tightened and he pulled the tiny, frail girl fully against him, his hand resting on the back of her head.   He had never felt a sensation like the one coursing through him, of holding someone so delicate with a tight embrace.  He pressed his face to her hair and breathed her in.  It felt so good to finally do just what he wanted to do and not what he thought he should do.  For the last several days he’d wanted to hold her, just like this, but was too frightened to.  Was too terrified to get close to her.  It still scared him, but his desire to be closer to her outweighed his fear.  He softly asked her, “Is that how you feel, Sayaka?”

She slowly pulled back just a couple inches to look up at him.  With a warm smile she answered, “Not anymore.”

His heart jumped in his chest.  He had actually helped her.  He had done something important for her.  They had both been lonely but now, together, they weren’t.  Then, it was settled.  It didn’t matter what would or would not end up happening with Munakata.  For the time being, they were happy with the way things were.  They weren’t lonely.  In the back of his mind though, he knew that eventually the time would come that Munakata would either discover their secret or ask Sayaka to live with him.  At that time, he would go back to being lonely.

Fushimi stood up, setting Sayaka back down.  When he did, her hand instinctively clutched on to his sleeve and she looked up at him curiously.  For such a violent girl, she looked so innocent and harmless most of the time.  Those wide black eyes gazed up at him and asked, “What now?”

“Let’s go home.”  Fushimi ordered.  “I’ll make some rice omelets.”

Sayaka cheered excitedly as they walked away from the two stupefied salesmen who were quickly realizing they lost their sale.

“Can we go by the store, too?  I want some cheese for them.”

Fushimi glared at Saya’s request and corrected her, “I got cheese just the other day.”

“Well I ate it all already.”

“Wh-what?  How!?  Nothing you eat requires cheese!”  Fushimi barked.  “So how could you go through that much!?”

“Don’t yell at me!”  Saya retorted, yelling.  “I put cheese on my rice.”

“No one does that!  That’s disgusting!”

“You’re disgusting!  You touched a freaking spider with your bare hands!”

“You told me to get rid of it!”

“And then you threw it on me!”

Despite the yelling and arguing, there was still a smile on both of their faces, and warm feeling in the pits of their stomachs.  They were both happy.  This was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Fushimi’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he kicked the couch hard enough that Saya rolled off the edge.  She whined when she hit the ground and sat up to glare at him.  “What was that for, you jerk!?”

His cheeks were flushed pink and he grumbled, “I know you’re getting way too comfortable around here, but would you please wear pants?”

Saya  looked down at herself at the long black shirt that hugged the middle of her thighs.  It was long enough to be a dress.  She  giggled and slyly asked, “Why?  Is someone embarrassed?”

His eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses, “N-No…!  It’s just… indecent….!”

Saya hopped up and draped herself over his shoulders, teasing, “ You’ve never seen a girl naked, have you?”

He struggled, trying to pull away from her, but the much stronger girl held on tightly.  Fushimi hissed and ordered, “Will you stop teasing me!?”

Saya nuzzled her head against his, giggling, “You’re such a cute little nerd…!”

He finally got away from her but his adjusted his collar, snapping, “I’m going to work.  You’re doing nothing again, I assume?”  His face was still cherry red, trying to get the image of her black panties, as well as the thoughts of her naked out of his head.

Saya shook her head. “I’m gonna beat skyrim today!”

Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance.  “Would you try to pick up your trash, too?  It’s annoying.”   Saya followed his gaze to th e  stack of empty cans and dirty bowls that were once full of rice or popcorn or sweets.   He adjusted his glasses and headed for the door.  He was just about out the door when he felt her slender arms wrap around him.  His gaze softened.  This had become routine the last several days.  She wouldn’t let him out the door without a hug and she always told him –

“Have a good day at work, Fushimi-kun!”

Every time he just grumbled at her, but he refused to admit that gesture made his mornings better.  He enjoyed the feeling of someone holding him and speaking those kinds of words to him.   He glared down at her over his shoulder and asked, “Would you let me go?  I’m going to be late…”

Ignoring his complaint completely, she told him, “I’ll clean up today so you don’t have to worry about it.  And you’re going to show me how to do laundry when you get back, right?  You keep forgetting.”

He glared at her and corrected, “I don’t forget, you whine and complain when I get back that you don’t care.”

“Whatever, same difference.” Saya giggled, releasing him and stepping back.

He continued to glare at her for a moment before shaking his head and walking on out.

…

..

.

“We’ve received a follow-up report from the police.  Video analysis has revealed that the gun used to murder Tatara Totsuke was smuggled in by the multinational mafia group, GGF.  Just before the incident, a transport carrying a large amount of ammunitions and hazardous substances, as well as explosives went missing.  The GGF seem to have pursued the man in the fox mask who they believed to be responsible for the hi-jacking.  However a few days ago, the organization was attacked by HOMRA.”  Seri was making this announcement to all of the men in the room who were at their computers. 

One of the guys added, “HOMRA now seems to be on the trail of the man in the fox mask themselves.  But they posted an offer with a massive reward and it’s yet to bear any fruit.  Now that the urban network has been outfitted with security measures against hacking, we’re passing it off as an internet prank.”

“So that fox bastard ran to ground with a huge weapons cache?”

Seri quickly added, “It’s our job to sniff him out.  Capturing the man in the fox mask is our top priority at present.”  She slapped some papers down on the desk and announced, “We finaly received approval from the prime minister.  As of now, the “Royal Blue” request for disclosure of information pertaining to an investigation is in effect!  For the next two weeks, we of Scepter 4 will be conducting inspections of all public institutions and civilian information systems.”

Fushimi glared back at her over his shoulder and asked, “So the only reason we’ve been putting this off is because we were waiting for an appointment with the prime minister?  What a waste of time.  Why not just go around him?”

Seri explained, “You know very well that we pride ourselves on formality.  It is our job to make sure we do not just simply take the back roads.  We must present ourselves in an orderly and respectable fashion.  Now, Fushimi , prepare to initiate the Vijnaptimatrata system.”

Grumbling, he turned back around to his computer and answered with, “Already on it, ma`am.”  He narrowed his eyes as several different programs started popping up on his screen.

The electronic surveillance system, Vijnaptimatrata.  The public database linked to the urban network, the web of security cameras, personal information stored on cell phones and PDAs.  Under the authority granted us with “Royal Blue” access, we conduct integrated cognitive processing of an inexhaustible supply of forcibly accessed information.  That is like having the eyes of a god, looking down upon the mortal realm from up high.

They’ve gotta be out of their minds bringing out the Vij system for just one brat.  Not that I think the Captain gives two shits about peoples privacy.  The Gold King would’ve had to speak with the Prime Minister himself to get permission to enact the Royal Blue decree.  That had to have been a huge liability for the “Palace out of Time”.  Plus, whie the Vij system is active, all of the information sects are operating at sub-optimal levels.  The Green King could catch on to our efforts at any moment here.

They really want to avoid allowing Mikoto Suoh and the fox bastard to meet at all costs?  But, the Red King’s followers are running themselves ragged trying to track down the fox as well.  Though, it was Tatara that was killed.  So you can’t blame them…

“Curious as to the state of your old stomping grounds, Fushimi?”

Fushimi glared at the collar of his jacket when he heard the Captains voice ring through.  Grumbling, he scolded, “Please don’t use personal communication lines for idle chit-chat, Captain.  It’s uncomfortable.”

“I do apologize.  By the way, how are things, Fushimi?  Do you think we can draw out HOMRA using the Vij System?”

“I’m guessing not.  They’ve got Sayaka’s sister with them, remember.  Anna Kushina, the clairvoyant.”

“That is true enough…  Quite the talented family they are.”

Only a few moments later did one of the members shoot out of his seat, quickly announcing, “We have a hit on the Vij System, sir!”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes.  It only took a few minutes for them to get a hit, but it took them days to get permission to use it.  This methodology is inefficient.  It makes it difficult to get done what could be done much more quickly.

Munakata chuckled through Fushimi’s speaker, “I see.  So in thi s  modern society enveloped in layers upon layers of information networks, both public and private, a black hole of information stands out quite starkly indeed.  And our Vij system has zeroed in on a point isolat e d in location and equipped w ith a self-sufficient  security system.  A veritable information vacuum:  A mammoth educational institution, perfect for donning the façade of an anonymous young man – the Academy Island – Ashinaka Academy!”

Fushimi looked up as they brought up the image that they caught on the surveillance cameras.  His eyes narrowed when he realized that it wasn’t a look alike, but the same man they’d nearly captured the other day.  He knew because Sayaka’s friend – Hikaru – was standing next to him in the snapshot.

He pulled out his phone and started to text Saya when he paused.  What he was doing went specifically against Scepter 4, and if discovered, would cost him his position within their ranks.  But if he didn’t tell Saya, then their effort the other day would be wasted.  He could plead ignorance, but he would know the truth – that he’d betrayed his promise to her to help her find the real culprit.  Once that guy was caught, it was over.  The trial would easily find him guilty and he’d either be executed, or placed in a cell – with Mikoto Suoh himself.

He gritted his teeth and made his decision.  His mind told him not to betray Scepter 4.  But his heart told him to keep his promise to Sayaka.

So he would.

He text her:  _ Scepter 4 is headed to your friends school.  I would warn her to get out of there. _

_ ~ _

Saya cursed at her game when Alduin killed her for the second time in a row.  She put her feet up on the coffee table, not giving a damn since Mr. Picky wasn’t here to yell at her.  She heard her phone go off and she picked  it  up, barely glancing at it as she waited for her game to load back up.  But when she paused and actually read the message, her eyes widened.  She shot off the couch and hurried upstairs, changing into decent clothes.  She yanked on a white tanktop and jerked on her jacket  over it, covering the skin she didn’t want to be seen.  Once she had her pants on, she was out the door, all but flying on her own two feet.

…

..

.

“You want access to the registry of all students and faculty?”

“Yes.”  Seri answered plainly.  She was sitting on the couch with Fushimi and two other soldiers behind her.   They were facing another man sitting on a small couch opposite of her.  Seri went on, “In order to root out the culprit currently lying in wait here, we’ll need to access the school intranet registry as well as all associated PDA IDs.  Any manner of dynamic data that may be transmitted through applicable apparatuses.”

“Well, yes.  But this is our students personal data…”  The principal whined.

“There should be no conflict with the law regarding this matter under the Royal Blue directive.”  Seri corrected him.  “Quite the opposite, in fact.  If you refuse to cooperate, I’m afraid we’ll have to take authoritative measures.”

Fushimi grumbled, annoyed that they were having to go through this procedure when they already had permission to take any information they wanted.  This part of Scepter 4 was annoying to him.  Policy this, policy that.  He was at this school now, which meant he could dig up information on the boy and then do more research onto his history and perhaps find some clues.  Which meant him being here was a waste of  _ his _  time.

He glanced out the window, seeing a familiar bob of black hair running across the courtyard.  Behind her were the two white-haired conspirators and then the black dog.  He recognized him from the video when they had first found the colorless king.

A devilish smirk crossed his lips.  So even if the principal backed down, the culprit was already on his way out.  Which means…

Fushimi patted the shoulder of one of the soldiers and stepped out of the room.  His job was to ignore formalities and go straight for the information collecting.  He noticed a couple girls standing in the hall and pretended to ‘accidentally’ bump into one of them.  When he did, he reached into the pocket of her jacket where her phone was hanging out, swiping it, and walking on.

“I’ll just use this as a starting point…”  He mumbled to himself.  As he walked, he linked up the two phones and, using the Vij system  on his phone, was able to snag the database of students from her phone and load it onto his.  Once he was done, he tossed the girls phone away and kept walking.  

He scrolled through the names of students on his phone for a while, searching for the boy.  After a while, he didn’t get anywhere, but was stopped when he heard a shouting voice outside the building.  He peeked out the window, sure he was being deceived, but his eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t.

Just outside of the building, screaming at some kids along side of Rikio, for some information, was Misaki Yata.  He felt his entire being twitch and a sadistic grin spread on his lips.

Oh… this will be fun…

~

Hikaru bowed her head and said, “Thanks for the heads up, Saya… I really didn’t realize that Scepter 4 had all that access to information.”

The four of them were standing outside of a small café in the middle of town, quite a ways away from the school .  Saya ran a hand through the back of her hair and commented, “Yeah.  Which means once they get Shiro’s info off the school database, they’ll know your dorm and everything.  I’ll get more details on what they found out from Fushimi tonight after he gets off work.  Otherwise, I think maybe you guys should stay in a hotel room or something.  They’ll probably start searching for – “

“You’re meeting with that guy after he’s off work?”  Hikaru questioned, “Why not while he’s at work?  I thought from what you told me the other day that his duty at work was to aid in your investigation.  Is he helping you after hours too?”

Saya stiffened a bit and quickly said, “Yeah!  He works all the time.  Not enough hours in the day you know!  Haha!”

Hikaru frowned at Saya’s reaction but shrugged her shoulders.  “Anyway.”  Saya told her, “Just find something to do for the evening.  I’ll call you when I know more and if it’s safe for you to go back to your dorms.  Most likely though, things will be complicated and we’ll have to figure something else out.”

Kuroh bowed his head.  “Thank you for your help, Shunsama-san.”

Hikaru waved her arms in front of Kuroh and said, “Don’t call her that!  She hates that name!”  She turned to her friend who she could clearly see was struggling to control her anger at her own name.  “J-just call her Shun-san, or Sayaka…”  Hikaru straightened up and smiled at her.  “Well then we’ll get going.  Call me as soon as you can.  Okay?”

Saya gave her a thumbs up.  “You got it.”   Once she knew that Hikaru was safe with the two boys, she turned back, heading for the school.  Curiosity was driving her nuts and she wanted to know what Scepter 4 was digging up.

~

Yata and Rikio were struggling to keep their cool after being repeatedly rejected by all the students.  None of them were taking the time to chat with him.  But he supposed that mostly had to do with them all thinking they were aggressive.  They didn’t mean to be.

When a couple girls walked by, Rikio hollered, “Hey you chicks!  Get over here!”

Yata gasped and yelled at him, “Leave the girls alone!”

“Why?  We gotta interrogate girls, too…”

“No we don’t!  It would… suck if we… scared them or something, you know…”  His face turned really pink and he looked around like an embarrassed puppy.

But a snickering came from behind them.  “What’s the point in a low-life playing the gentleman, huh?  I can still smell your virginity from a mile away…”

Yata nearly lost his lunch when he recognized the voice.  He turned and glared over as Fushimi walked up.  Yata snarled, “Saruhiko…!”

“You all showed up pretty fast, Misakiiii…” Fushimi teased, his voice a dark taunt, and his eyes wide with a coy sadisticness to them.  “Shooting first and asking for forginess later are we?  I’m sure Mr. Kusanagi would have taken a more delicate approach.  There must be no end to that poor man’s suffering thanks to you hot-headed idiots.”

“Saru… you got no right to flap those lips in our presence.  Get lost.”  Yata  ordered, bouncing his bat off his shoulder.

Fushimi teased, “Why, whatever do you mean, Misaki…?”

“I’m saying your voice creeps me out, jerk!” Yata screamed.

“Oh right!  I remember now!  You hate being called by your given name, isn’t that right, Mi…sa…kiiii?”

When Yata started to charge at him, Rikio grabbed the back of his shirt and shouted, “Wait, Yata!  You can’t let this guy get under your skin.  Mikoto’s practicing his own brand of self-control, so we should too…”

“Oh right, Mikoto…”  Fushimi snickered, toying with his glasses.  “Seeing him cage himself of his own volition.  Maybe he’s starting to mature, finally… or maybe… he’s just grown weak and dull…”

Like a fuse lit on a fire cracker, Yata’s red energy burst forth around him and he shot straight towards Fushimi, screaming, “You bastard!  I’ll kill you!!”

Fushimi just chuckled sardonically, fixing his glasses, and putting his hand to his sword, “Fushimi.  Ready for Battle…”  He drew his weapon as Yata jumped into the air, coming back down on his old partner.  He swung his bat, it meeting with Fushimi’s sword in mid-air.

Yata shouted at him, “Don’t come at me with some half-assed effort, Monkey!  Anyone who looks down on Mr. Mikoto, I swear I’ll kick their ass!  On my emblem of HOMRA!”

Fushimi laughed as he parried around Yata, saying, “Emblem?  How lame.”

“And I take personal offense to you!” Yata snarled.  “Since you abandoned HOMRA, you traitor!”

They clashed, sword and bat for a while, sparks flying between them as they danced around the pavilion in their own grudge match.  Yata demanded with a big grin, “What’s going on, Monkey, lost your touch?”

“Maybe you’re going soft after betraying HOMRA?” Yata added as Fushimi stumbled back a few steps.  

He chuckled and lowered his hand, two throwing knives falling in between his fingers.  He corrected Yata, “Actually, I’m much stronger than before.”  But unlike his sword, which was coated in a blue aura, these adorned his old, red aura.  He threw them at a surprised Yata, but before they made contact, they were stopped halfway to their target.

Yata’s eyes widened. “What are you doing here?”

Saya stood between the two boys, the two knives caught easily between her fingers.  She glared at Fushimi as she stood up straight and threw the knives down into the ground.  She growled, “What is this?  What are you two doing?  You used to be friends and now you’re fighting each other.”

Yata shouted from behind her, “We were friends, until this bastard went and betrayed HOMRA!”  Saya started to turn and say something to him when Fushimi shouted as well.

“Stay out of this, this fight doesn’t concern you!”  He ordered angrily, raising his sword.  “Now get out of the way.”

Saya glared at him, straightening her shoulders.  “I will not get out of the way and it does concern me.  Why the hell are you provoking a fight with him?  And Yata you need to stop falling for taunts so easily.”

Yata’s face flushed and he said, “Don’t lecture me, Shun-san… I know I’m hot-headed, but I can’t stand when this Monkey runs his mouth.  Especially about Mr. Mikoto…”

Saya glanced at him and then glared back at Fushimi.  She coldly ordered, “Both of you put your weapons down and knock this off.  There is no reason for this.”

Fushimi adjusted his glances and coldly said, “This is none of your business.  You have no right to be here.  I don’t take orders from you.”

Saya narrowed her eyes.  What was with him?  He was acting like a completely different person.  Was it because of Yata?  It’s like the boy was a trigger for him.  Oh well.  She would just have to snap him out of it.   “That’s true.  You don’t take orders from me.  So try and go through me if you think you can.”  Saya stated, her hands clenched in her pockets.

But Fushimi hesitated at this, his hand flinching on his sword.  But behind Saya, Yata growled, “Oh whatever.  You killed the mood anyway, Shun-san.  I’m going back…”  Rikio let out a relieved sigh as Yata turned his back.  Truth was, he really still wanted to kick Fushimi’s ass, but more than that, he didn’t want to fight Saya.  He’d seen her spar enough times with Mikoto to not try and cross that river.

Fushimi felt his entire face pinch in anger and he snarled at Saya as she started walking away, content with herself.  “You stupid wench.  This had nothing to do with you.”

When Yata heard Saya stop walking, he quickly looked over and took a step back.  She didn’t have a color aura, but she radiated something terrifying in that moment.

Saya felt like her sanity snapped in half when he called her a wench.  Was pissing everyone off his favorite game to play?  Did he really want everyone to hate him?  Is that what he was after.  Saya turned back around, her obsidian bangs fallen in front of her eyes with her head tipped down as she marched towards him.  Fushimi took a step back, but he was expecting what came next.

She acted like she was about to walk by him, but she wailed her fist right into his gut with all the strength she could muster.  His body immediately bowed in reaction to her punch and he let out a terrible gagging noise.  As he bent forward, she swiped her hand up, flipping his glasses right off his face so she wouldn’t feel guilty this time.  She caught them in her other hand and stuffed them into her pocket before flipping her elbow up, hitting Fushimi in the chin and knocking him back into the air.  Saya wore a dark expression as she waited for only a split second before she grabbed him by the hair and slammed him down into the pavement.  She stepped over him, her feet on either side of him as she grabbed his collar and raised him up, snarling at him, “That’s it!  I’ve had it!  I thought I was starting to understand you, Fushimi, but then you pull this bullshit…!”

Yata nudged Rikio and said, “Let’s get out of here before she kills someone.  I don’t want to be the witness.”  When Rikio shook his head, they both took off.

Fushimi’s nose was bleeding as he glared up at her, snarling, “I didn’t pull a damn thing.  You stuck your nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

“I was trying to stop you because I care!  Does fighting Yata really make you happy!  You were the one that told me you were sick and tired of being lonely, so why the fuck are you trying to piss every damn person you know off!?  Why are you so determined to be alone!?”

His gaze started to quiver, but his words were strong as he retorted, “Don’t feed me bullshit.  You don’t give a damn.  The only reason you’re acting like you do is because it’s a convenience for you.  Because I’m housing you.  Once you don’t need me anymore, all of that compassionate bullshit will end.  All of you so called compassionate people are the same.  None of you can be trusted.  Look at HOMRA.  Supposedly it’s full of compassionate people.  Isn’ t that what they all say about  Mikoto?  Well if they were so compassionate, then tell me why not a damn one of them cared about what I thought?  Or what I felt?  I wanted something different, I was unhappy and look what that got me… labeled as a traitor.”  His voice suddenly weakened and he sounded  so … sad.  “Compassion is a lie.  It’s only there so long as you’re doing what they want… then they just toss you aside like trash.”

Saya’s grip tightened on his collar and instinctively, Fushimi gritted his teeth and turned his head away, getting ready for her to start beating on him again.  But instead she shouted, “Does it look like I’m fucking sugar-coating anything!?  Is that a fucking joke!?  If I was concerned about my living arrangements, do you really think I’d be doing this?  Do you honestly think I would expect to still be able to live with you after this?  I’m not doing anything because I owe you!  And unless you’re some fucking masochist, I don’t think I would consider this compassion!”  She gritted her teeth and forced herself to quiet down in response to his wide-eyed, shocked expression.  “Listen to me… I can’t change anyone or speak for anyone else.  But your life in HOMRA is in the past.  I disagree with Yata and I don’t think you betrayed anyone.  Because I understand how you felt then and how you feel now.  But engaging Yata and trying to ruin his life only hurts you.  You’re the only one that truly knows how you feel.  What I’m hearing is that you don’t hate compassionate people, you just don’t believe them.  So I’ll ask you, when have I faked anything to get what I want out of you?  I’ve told you exactly what I’ve thought of you.  You’re an asshole, a jerk, you’re lazy, arrogant and you’re rude.  When you piss me off, I beat the crap out of you.  I spend your money to buy lunches every day instead of using the rice you bought for me.  I haven’t done anything even remotely nice for you, but you just said I was one of the compassionate people you don’t trust.  Tell me… what makes me compassionate then?  And what don’t you trust?”

For the longest time Fushimi just stared at her, unable to come up with a response.  She was right.  She had never done any of those stupid sappy things to get what she wanted out of him.  Everything he’d done for her, he’d done of his own will, without coercion.  There was nothing fake or false about her.  She was true.  She was genuine.  If that were the case… then would the loneliness stay away?  Was this, for once, not just a temporary act?

When it didn’t appear that he was going to answer her question, she continued, “Stop running around in circles, mistrusting everyone.  You don’t need to worry about anyone else.  If you’re looking for someone who is honest, who won’t sugarcoat anything, who won’t betray  _ you _ .  Then I’m right here!  I’m not going anywhere.  If I was then I’d be gone already.  You can push me to the edge of my anger, but I will stay by your side.  Okay?  I’m right here, Fushimi.   You can let your guard down.”

Slowly, Fushimi reached his hand up, clasping it around hers on his collar.  He closed his eyes and dejectedly whispered, “I can’t… let my guard down.  Because as soon as you and the Captain start dating, then  - “

Saya started laughing out loud.  “Where did you get that idea from?  Rei-kun and I  _ went out _  as in the verb.  Not as in going out as in a relationship.  That isn’t happening.”

Fushimi made a strange face.  “You’re not even considering it?”

Saya’s expression saddened a bit.  “I have thought about it.  But… my heart just seems to disagree.  When I think of anything romantic regarding him, it just… doesn’t feel right.  I still feel lonely with him.”

“So a king isn’t good enough for you.”  Fushimi grumbled, “Then is anyone?”

“Well… there is one person my heart hasn’t rejected…”  Saya confessed, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

Fushimi arched his brows.  “Who?”

Saya shook her head and said, “I can’t tell you, it’s too embarrassing.”  But she smiled a bit and asked him, “So… will you trust me?  Will you let me in, Saruhiko?”

Fushimi felt his heart sputter when she used his first name and the look on her face was enough to make his cheeks flush.  This girl was completely pure.  She had no ulterior motives.  Even if she did, it’s not like she could hide them.  She was no good at lying, being deceptive, or hidi ng anything.  He leaned forward , softly resting his forehead against hers.  He told her, “Alright.  I’ll give it one last shot.  I’ll trust you…   I’ll let you in.  If… you let me in.”  His mind wandered to a single secret that he was aware of her successfully keeping.  Whatever she was hiding underneath that jacket.  Bandages that she wore and told no one about.  He was more than a little curious.

With a giggle she held up her hand.  “Alright.  Pinky promise.”

His eyebrow twitched.  “You are such a child…”

“Just do it!”  She squealed happily.

When he wrapped his pinky around hers, she felt a surge of happiness.  They had cracked the ice a few times with each other, especially when she had started to move out of his place.  But she felt like this time… this time they had genuinely broken through.  She felt a tickle in her chest as he stood up and she gave him back his glasses.  She realized that she got a feeling from him that she never got from Munakata or Mikoto.

Belonging.


	14. Chapter 14

Fushimi slowed to a stop when they got to his home.  He took a pause, noticing that somewhere along the lines, she had linked her arms with one of his, hugging his elbow as they pattered on.  She looked like a small child, but, somewhere along the line, her expression had gone from that cold, narrowed, stressed out glare, to that of joy and excitement.  He swallowed hard, wondering if this was all because he’d let her in his home.  He was suddenly reminded of when he was back in HOMRA.  This was the kind of happiness that was one her face when she would run into HOMRA bar, screeching with happiness before throwing her arms around Mikoto and –

He gritted his teeth and looked away.  Growling to her, he said, “I have to get back to Scepter 4 now.  I’ll be getting my ass chewed out as it is for just ditching my duties to bring you back home.”

Saya frowned up at him and said, “Sorry.  I didn’t mean to get you in trouble…”

He clicked his tongue and looked away, snapping, “Shut up.”  His hand came to rest on top of her black hair.  It slowly slid down along the side of her face, gently cupping her cheek.  It was a shock to him that her skin was so soft, so… delicate.  She was such a violent girl that it seemed odd to him that she was in fact – fragile…

As Saya looked back up at him, she saw that his expression seemed pained.  It was like someone was hurting him and it made her hurt as well.  She reached her hand up, gently resting it atop his and lacing her fingers with his.  His eyes widened in reaction, but he didn’t pull away from her.  In fact, his fingers trembled, but his eyes became even more clouded with pain.  He quietly told her, “Go on inside.  I’ll be back soon.”

“Be careful, Saruhiko.”  She gently told him, taking a step back and turning towards their home.  He frowned as he watched her, feeling a knot tighten up in his stomach.  The wind caught her hair just enough to ruffle it over her shoulders.  To him, she was so beautiful.  More beautiful than any woman he’d ever seen.  But he’d been given strict orders by a king, who had already claimed her, he needed to stay away.  He wasn’t supposed to have these feelings for her.  He shouldn’t have these feelings for her.  

But he couldn’t deny them.  They were too strong.

…

..

.

As soon as Fushimi opened the door to Munakata’s office, he knew something was wrong.   The man looked like he’d just engaged in war and lost.  His eyes were narrowed in dark thought, gazing upon his jigsaw puzzle.  But where he was usually quickly putting away pieces, he just sat, concentrating.  To Fushimi, it looked like he wasn’t sure what move to make next.  With an unsure expression, Fushimi asked, “You called for me, sir?”

Finally Munakata looked up at his subordinate and motioned to the chair for him to sit down.  Faking a pleasant smile upon his lips he said, “Please do sit down, we have much to talk about.”

“I’ll start by apologizing for leaving from Ms. Awashima’s side during duty.  I had urgent business to attend to.”  He stated, reluctantly taking a seat before the man’s desk.  He knew that the smile upon his lips was fraudulent.   Whenever he smiled like that, was the time to fear.

But to Fushimi’s surprise, he said, “Oh, I’m not concerned about you neglecting your duties.  However you can report your findings to Seri later.  Since I know that was her intent by dragging you along was to have you infiltrate the school database from the back-end while she occupied the staff.  I hope that was successful?”

“Yes, sir.”  Fushimi answered, now baffled as to what this meeting was for.

Munakata sat a couple papers up on his desk, tapping them irritably with his thumb.  He then continued, “Seri has already submitted her report.  When she was in the office today, though, she made mention of something interesting.  She stated that you were seen leaving the school campus with Sayaka.”

Fushimi froze completely.  Now he understood the purpose of this meeting.  At the mention of her name, Munakata’s pleasantries evaporated.  His eyes went back to their dark luster as they glared upon his younger counterpart.  He growled menacingly, “It’s not like you to blatantly disobey orders, Fushimi.”

His teeth were gritting together.  How was he supposed to defend himself?  It was obvious how strong his Captain’s feelings for the black haired girl were and he was stepping on his boss’s toes by even thinking about her the way he was.  With a breath he lowered his head, the light reflecting off his glasses as he asked, “So… what does this mean, sir?”

Munakata narrowed his eyes and growled, “Do you even have anything to say to defend yourself?”

“Like what, sir?  What do you want me to say?”  Fushimi asked.  “What do you expect me to defend myself with?”

“What about an explanation then?”  Munakata shortly demanded, “I gave you clear orders to stay away from her.  And here I find out that not only are you ignoring that order, but you’re abandoning your duties to do so.  You haven’t gotten any ideas about _  my _  Sayaka, have you?”

Generally it was only Misaki that got under his skin.  But that statement not only hit a nerve, it twisted until the point, Fushimi snapped, “Have you ever discussed that concept with her?”

Through eyes that were narrowed to the point of being slits and projecting a kind of malice that made his skin prickle, Munakata demanded, “Excuse me?”

It was too late to shut his mouth now.  He’d already done it.  He’d already spoken out against his commander.  So he told him, “You keep saying that she  _ belongs _  to you.  She isn’t a possession, she doesn’t belong to anyone, especially not you.  You claim that she’s so valuable to you, but yet you don’t do a damn thing for her.  Do you even know anything about her?”

“What are you inferring, Fushimi!?  Stop beating around the bush.  If you have something to say then spit it out!”

“Fine, sir.  Do you know one damn thing about Sayaka to back up your claim of feelings for her?  Do you know that the only food she likes is rice?  That even if she’s on fire, she has to sleep under a blanket or she’ll be up all night?  That she hates all colors, but she’ll wear red.  That she doesn’t like her drinks hot, but she only wants enough ice to cool them down.  That when she’s stressed out, she craves chocolate candies?  That when she’s nervous she’ll pull at the collar of her jacket?  Do you know her favorite game is Skyrim?  That  her hobbies include rearranging everything?  Probably several times a day?  Did you know any of that!?  How can you claim to care about her when after several years or knowing her you can’t tell me any of that, but I, who has known her for only a month, can!?”

For the longest time, Munakata stared at him in shock.  He adjusted his glasses and then said, “I would like to know that answer, myself, Fushimi.  How did you acquire that knowledge?”

Suddenly, Fushimi’s blood ran cold.  He just fucked up.  Badly.  Not even considering the fact he’d just spoken down to his captain.  There was no way to justify half that information without admitting that she’d been living with him.  And Munakata didn’t need him to verify that.  But the irate look in his eyes was starting to dig into his skin.  He got to his feet and gruffly ordered, “Get out of my office now, Fushimi.  When you return to work tomorrow, we’ll discuss your punishment.  If not your existence here at Scepter 4.”

…

..

.

It was pouring down rain.  It had started quickly and without any warning whatsoever.  But he supposed that it was fitting.  He stood just outside the door of HQ where the rain was blocked by the overhang of the roof.  He stayed there, his head tipped low.  He was about to lose everything again.  

He had done, what he considered, probably his first ever good deed.  And because of that.  Because of one stupid girl he was losing everything again.  That’s what he got for doing something selfless.  That’s why he should just stick to himself and no one else.  Other people only brought pain and  loneliness .  And in this case, disaster.

He heard the sound of someone running through the rain and looked up, his eyes widening.  Saya slowed to a stop beside him, with an umbrella over her head.  She held it out and gave him a kind, bright smile.  “I thought you might not have an umbrella so I brought you one.”

He stared at her in awe for the longest time.

Was all of this trouble worth it?  When she gave him a look and a smile like that, it was.  It was worth hell itself.   Because no matter what was happening, she always wore a smile like that one, that said everything was okay, that there was nothing to be afraid of.  There was something about her that made the struggle worth it in the end.   Before he could push off the wall and walk up to her, a car drove by, splashing water up her entire backside causing her to let out a scream of protest.  She grumbled and glared after the car, but it caused him to smirk.  She was like a tiny little fire cracker, just waiting to go off.

With an irritated sigh, he pulled his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders and ordered, “C’mon, let’s get home and dry you off…”

…

..

.

“… and then I finally beat it!  It was totally cool!  But of course you weren’t here to see it so I wasn’t as excited.”  Saya complained, leaning back in the couch, going through detail by detail how she finally beat Skyrim.  Now left without an ambition, she was just running around the Elder Scrolls environment.

Fushimi was sitting on the other side of the couch, leaning with his cheek on his hand and a bored expression on his face.  “Yeah?  What level were you on?”

With a blush, she mumbled, “N-Novice.”

“Unimpressive then.”  He retorted.

“Shut up!  It was exciting for me!”

“Give me the controller.”  Fushimi ordered, holding his hand out.  Saya reluctantly dropped the red object into his  hand and when he flipped to her  character stats, he sneered, “What a joke, it looks like you just applied perks at random.  Did you have any goal in mind at all?”

“Stop making fun of me!”  Saya screamed at him, trying to get her controller back, but he held it out of her reach, even when she climbed across his lap, her arms were too short.  “Give it back!”

He waggled the controller teasingly and sardonically asked, “Nah-ah, Sa-ya-ka.  You gotta say please.”

“Don’t be an ass, give it back!”  Saya hissed, falling onto his chest.  Her face flushed, realizing how close she was to his face, but for some reason, her muscles didn’t pull her back.  It looked like his cheeks darkened as well and he looked away.  But when he did, he made the cutest little face.  He always tipped his head and puffed his lower lip when he was irritated, embarrassed, or frustrated.  She thought it was just so adorable.  Overall  though , she found him attractive, no matter what he was doing.  

It also dawned on her that he wasn’t getting angry or asking her to get off of him – even jokingly.  Her gaze shifted shyly back to his lips and a question left her before she could even think about it, “Have you ever… kissed a girl, Saruhiko?”

He stiffened at her question and his blush deepened as he looked back at her.  His glasses slid down his nose and he barked, “Wh-what?  Wh-why?!”   Getting even more flustered by the second, he mumbled, “N-No… I haven’t…  Misaki was terrified of girls.  So… the extent of my experience is formal exchanges with Ms. Awashima and… well… you.  I had never even been hugged before you came along, let alone kissed.”

“Your parents never hugged you, even?”  The darkening of his gaze was answer enough to know that he didn’t have a good relationship with his family.

Her hand drifted down his arm and across his button up white shirt, softly holding the collar of it between her fingers.   Her words were barely audible as she asked, “Do you want to… kiss a girl, I mean?”

He nervously adjust his glasses, looking anywhere but at her.  “A-are you offering?”

“You’re a smart boy, you tell me.”  Saya purred happily, enjoying that this usually cock y  and hot-headed boy was getting so flustered because of her.  It made her heart do a strange pitter-patter.  Her eyes widened when he turned to her, dropping the game controller in order to gently wrap his hands around her face.  His thumbs brushed her cheeks, his fingers splayed around her ears and his pinkies resting on her jaw.  The sensation that ran through her was so intimate that it caused a flush to rise to her own cheeks.  No one’s touch had ever caused these kinds of sensations through her before – not even Munakata or Mikoto’s.  Her lips instinctively parted and she closed her eyes as he tipped his head and leaned in to her.

He was within an inch of her lips when he stopped.  She could feel his hot breath and the brush  of his glasses frames against her skin.  He softly whispered, “Sayaka…”  The sound of her name on his lips so tenderly made her skin crawl.  “…Will this mean anything…?”

She opened her eyes just a bit and gently asked him, “I don’t know… will it?”

He reluctantly breathed, “I can’t… unless it has meaning.  I’m sorry.”

Her gaze softened and a smile curled her lips.  “You don’t need to apologize to me, Saruhiko.”  After a moment, his gaze still looked distant and she carefully asked, “Are you okay?  You’ve seemed… upset all night…”  When he started to open his mouth to answer her, she suddenly gasped and panicked, “Oh, I totally forgot.  Did you get in trouble for neglecting your duty?  Did all that go okay?  I’m guessing not.   A-And what did they find out about the investigation?  Does Hikaru have to stay in hiding? ”

He weakly smirked, a hand sliding from her cheek and into her hair, mussing it gently and causing a happy garble to escape her.  He softly lied to her, “No.  Everything went fine.  I’m just exhausted is all.”   As he watched her, all he could think about was her wrapping her arms around him and engulfing him in that comforting feeling that convinced him everything was okay.  But he still wasn’t comfortable initiating a hug yet.  Besides.  That was part of the compassion, right?  She was supposed to – 

His eyes widened when her slender little arms linked underneath his and clasping around his back.  She pulled herself in to him and nuzzled her head against his chest.  Her nose was just about exactly over his old tattoo.  But the feeling that her embrace evoked was nearly the opposite of what the tattoo usually brought him.  The emotions that swelled up were still enough that he nearly choked.  He gently placed his hand on the back of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

He was baffled.  His world beyond these walls was falling apart, but with this girl, with this single embrace, he realized he was still… happy…

His throat swelled up and the certainty hit him.  

He… loved this girl.  She made him want to be a better person, made him want the comfort of contact, made him… happy.  He swore to himself though that he wouldn’t do what Munakata did to her.  Nothing would change for him.  He’d stay with her, protecting her, caring for her, and loving her how she deserved.  Even if she never felt the same for him.  He’d remain loyal to her, because… they understood each other.   Because he owed her for these feelings she brought to him.

She saved him, even if she didn’t know it.

“Your heart sure is pounding pretty hard, Saruhiko…”  Saya teased.

“Yeah… I know…”  Fushimi confessed, his hand still running absently through her hair.  He leaned back against the armrest of the couch, letting the girl keep herself attached to him.  He found an unbelievable amount of comfort like this, with her clinging so tightly to him.  It almost felt like she didn’t want him to go.  It was like she had seen right into the fear in his mind and was reassuring him what choice he needed to make.  When she wiggled a bit, making herself comfortable, he relaxed as well.  Before he knew it, he’d fallen asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Fushimi woke to a very low, but annoying sound.  It took him several moments to realize it was his alarm clock.  But why was it so far away?

He started to shift when he felt a weight on his chest.  His eyes flew open and he leaned his head up off the armrest, staring at Saya  who  was still snoozing soundly.   There was a soft expression on her face as she slept easily, just like there always was.   He couldn’t believe they had both fallen asleep on the couch.  But… he couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept through the entire night without stirring.  With his own gaze softening, he brushed his fingertips along the edge of her face, pushing back the wild black hair that  had fallen across her nose.  It twitched and she opened her eyes a bit.  When she did, she shook her head and curled right back up, gurgling, “Good morning, Saru-kun…”

His face was red hot as she nuzzled closer up under his chin.  It was so damn cute and it was making him want to just lay back down and skip out on work.  He really didn’t want to go to begin with but he had to find some way to fix his situation.  He quickly grabbed her shoulders and told her, “Get up, lazy ass.  I have to go to work, unlike you.”

She glared at him a moment before rolling her eyes and rolling off the couch and onto the floor.  She sat up and looked around.  “Fine.  Hurry and find something in the case so that I can have something to do.”

“You could clean.”  He grumbled, getting up and popping his neck. The couch was not comfortable to sleep on.  He started to wonder how she did it when he stopped that train of though.  She hadn’t eve n  had something that soft to sleep on for a while.  So of course she could make due with that.

Saya made a choking laugh noise and sneered, “Yeah right.  That’ll take a miracle.”   She got up and rubbed the back of her head.  “I guess I’ll try to beat the game on a higher level.  Or maybe I’ll try another game – oh hey, did you hear that a new Dragon Age game was out?  I thought that fanbase was totally dead.”

Fushimi made a face at her before adjusting his glasses and asking, “Do you want it?”

“Huh?  Are you getting it?”  She asked curiously.  He walked up to her and placed his card in her hand.  Her eyes lit up.  “Do you want me to pick it up?”

“Yes.  I used to play them.  Get it.  Tonight I’ll show you how to properly play.”  He grumbled.  “So you don’t make a mockery out of it.”

Her eyes brightened even more and she tackle-hugged him.  “You’re the best!  Thanks Saru-kun!”

“While you’re out, get some other things you need.”  He ordered, resting his hands on her shoulders.  Her expression was so bright and happy that it stopped him in his tracks.  He had never seen a woman more beautiful.  He swallowed hard to try and suppress his blush.  The more his feelings developed, the more nervous he was feeling around her.  He now became aware that he didn’t want to screw up.  He didn’t want to lose this.  This… happiness.

Saya looked up at him, not loosening her arms as she asked, “Anything I should get for you?”

He tipped his head, thinking over her question.  He was out of his energy drinks, but he had a feeling she still wouldn’t get the right ones, and depending on how today went, he would need to save his money.  He probably shouldn’t get that game either, but the happiness in her eyes was too great for him to deny.  He  _ needed _  to get that for her.  “No, I’m good on my stuff.  Just be careful.”

She stared at him in confusion.  No one had ever told her to be careful before.  Mikoto and Munakata had always known that she was never in danger when she went outside.  But this boy was… worrying… about her?  She pulled back and put her hand to her forehead  in a salute , giving him a big smile and said, “Yes sir!”

…

..

.

The entire way to work, that smile and that expression was burned into his eyes.  He couldn’t stop thinking about her and everything about her.  Somehow, she had found the heart he was convinced he didn’t have, or need.   For a brief moment, he thought things would work out, but the moment he stepped through the door, he realized otherwise.

“Fushimi, sir.  Uh, the Captain says he’d like you to report directly to his office this morning.”

“I had a feeling…”  Fushimi grumbled, walking on by.

…

..

.

Saya happily clutched her new game to her chest as she made her way through the store, grabbing miscellaneous things she needed.  She was way more excited for the coming evening than she should be.  It was going to be so much fun playing the new game with him.  Well, getting her ass kicked by him she should say.  Still, the thought made her happy.

She remembered him and Yata all the time playing their game against each other and how pleased he was when he would always trounce Yata no matter how hard he tried.  She realized that she paid a lot more attention to him than she realized.  Just how long had she thought about the boy?  When he left HOMRA, she didn’t pay him any mind any more, but now that she was back to being near him, these feelings… weren’t new.

When she finished getting everything she needed, she was heading for the check out when she noticed a familiar face.  The lieutenant walked up to her with a kind smile on her lips.  “Good morning, Sayaka.  Getting your shopping done and out of the way?”

“Yeah.  Now is as good of time as any.”  She told the commanding officer.  “You’re off work today?”

“Yes.  I needed a day to catch my breath.  The whole team has been running ragged since hitting a dead end with Ashinaka.”

Saya’s brows arched.  She realized that she and Fushimi hadn’t discussed Scepter 4’s plans.  Nor had she given Hikaru a call.  How could she have forgotten?  Her gaze softened.  Something was bothering Fushimi last night and he wouldn’t tell her what it was, but she wasn’t an idiot.  Something happened and had upset him.  Most likely… something at work.  “So the culprit isn’t at Ashinaka?”

“No.”  Seri explained, but she gave Sayaka a curious look.  “Fushimi reported that his name wasn’t in the database.  The match that we found wasn’t a student of the school.”

Saya wondered if that was a lie or truth.  Would Fushimi really have lied to them to keep his promise to her and help her?  Certainly he wouldn’t take assisting her that far, would he?  “That’s a shame.  Any other leads?”  She asked as the cashier finished ringing up her stuff.  She pulled out Fushimi’s card to pay.

“No so far.  Which is the main reason I wanted to take a break.”  She paused, her gaze going to the card as it was returned to her hand.  “Hey!  That’s a Scepter 4 certified card.  Did the captain give that to you?”  She reached to Saya’s hand and pulled the card out of it before she could stop her.  Panic rushed through her as the woman flipped the card over and read the name on it.  Her gaze narrowed suddenly and she started to mumble, “This is Fushimi’s card.  You were also seen leaving campus with him just yesterday.  Then… it wasn’t coincidence you had the same shirt that I did.  That was my shirt.  Then you’re -…”  Her eyes widened and she demanded, “Sayaka… are you…  _ living _  with Fushimi?”

“N-no!”  Saya shouted in a panic.  “You’re jumping to conclusions!  I… just… I was – “

Seri grabbed her by the arm and growled, “You’re lying.  Does the Captain know about this?”

“No!”  Saya tried pulling away but Seri moved with her.  “Y-you can’t tell him.  I don’t know how he’d react. I – “

“We’re going to Scepter 4.  Now.”

…

..

.

The door finally opened and Munakata walked in.  Fushimi had been sitting in front of his desk for a while now, waiting for the Captain to return from his meeting.  With a roll of his eyes he gripped the chair.  He knew what was coming.  He knew the moment he wasn’t allowed to his desk.  Munakata said briefly as he strutted to his desk, “Sorry for keeping you waiting.  There is much going on, as I’m sure you already know.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s get right to business, shall we?”

“That would be preferable.”  Fushimi stated.

“In regards to your outburst yesterday, I’ve chosen to ignore it.”  Fushimi’s eyes widened as Munakata continued, “You were upset and I can understand that.  So I’ll overlook the fact you spoke down to a supervisor.  Especially since I had ordered you to speak your mind.  That is only fair.”  He crossed his fingers in front of his face and said, “However, your continuation as a member of Scepter 4 will be based on  how you answer my next question:

What are your intentions regarding Sayaka?”

Fushimi’s eyes widened before he gritted his teeth.  He wasn’t sure the answer to that question himself.  His feelings and his mind were at a stalemate when it came to that girl.  For his own health, his mind told him to get away from her.  But his heart… his heart was begging to be closer.  He started to open his mouth when the office door swung open.  His eyes widened to see Seri dragging Sayaka in against her will – well, not really.  Because if it was, then Saya could easily get away.   There wasn’t a soul alive that stood a fighting chance against that girl one on one.  But the look of fear and worry in her eyes had him launching to his feet.  “What are you doing?  Let her go – “

“You don’t give orders around here, Fushimi.  Sit down.”  Munakata barked, looking at Seri.  He calmly told her, “Please release Sayaka and explain to me the meaning of this?”

Seri glanced at Fushimi and then at her captain.  He took her hand from Saya’s arm and said, “My apologies sir.  But I have news that cannot wait.  I understand your… relationship… with this girl, but are you aware that she has been living with Fushimi for some time now?”

Fushimi gritted his teeth.  There was no denying it now.  That cat’s out of the bag.  His gaze turned briefly to Sayaka, wondering if the girl had spilled to Seri of her own free will.  His eyes narrowed with anger.  The girl didn’t care what happened to him.  She was just like everyone else.  Why had he thought any one person could be different?

“Since when?” Munakata demanded Fushimi sharply.  “I’d had my suspicions, but I didn’t think you’d go directly behind my back, Fushimi.  You are in no circumstance to do something like that.  We took you in despite your history!  You owe us!  You owe me.  And you stab me right in the back!  How long have you been lying to me!?”

Fushimi’s hands trembled.  He was an idiot.  His life was nothing but one mistake after another.  Glaring at Saya for a moment, he turned to face Munakata and he bowed his head.  “Since… after the first couple days you assigned me to help Saya with her personal investigation.”

“You have some nerve!” Munakata’s eyes were lit with rage.  “Did you not even consider approving this decision with me?  Did you think I didn’t have a right to know?”

“She was a civilian.  I understand you had relations with her, but I didn’t see the necessity of burdening you with this information.  My mistake.  I apologize, sir.”  He gritted his teeth.  He didn’t want to kiss up to the Captain, but he had to do something to try and keep his job.  If he was kicked out of Scepter 4, then he’d have nothing left at all.  Absolutely nothing.  He should have never left HOMRA, no matter how lonely he felt there.

Through gnashing teeth, Munakata snapped, “Yes it was.  And it’s the last one you’ll make with Scepter 4.  Pack up your stuff, turn in your weapon and uniform and get out of my sight.  Do not ever think of coming back here again.”

Seri’s eyes widened a bit.  “But sir – “

“STOP!”

Munakata and Fushimi looked over as Saya stormed up to the desk and slammed her hands down on it.  The entire oak fram gave a creak of protest under her powerful hits and she snarled at the captain, “What are you doing!?  Why are you punishing him!?”

Munakata adjusted his glasses.  He was already irate and he didn’t want to risk accidentally shouting at his beloved as well.  “He disobeyed orders.  Here at Scepter 4 we pride ourselves on order and for – “

“Shut the fuck up, I know already!”  Saya shouted, whipping her hand to the side and pointing at Fushimi.  “ What order  was he given that he disobeyed!?”

“I told him if he wanted to continue working for me, to keep away from you.”

Saya’s eyes widened and she took a step back from the desk.  Her blood ran cold at his words and it felt like she’d been slapped across the face.  She hoarsely asked him, “Did those orders… come from you?”

“…Yes.”  Munakata confessed, watching her reaction.  He wasn’t sure what it was swirling in those eyes of hers.  He didn’t recognize the emotion that was her face.  Never before had she made such a terrible face in his presence.  Just the sight of it was breaking his heart.  But what was it?  What was going through her mind?

“Wh-why?  Why would you give him that kind of order?  Since when do you decide who I get to hang out with?  What… I don’t…  Were you… worried I would do something?”

“No!  Not you, Sayaka.  I wasn’t concerned about you.”  Munakata told her.  “I just didn’t want him hurting you.”

Fushimi gave a click of his tongue in annoyance.  It was nice to see the true colors of his captain.  He didn’t trust him nearly as much as he claimed.  His honest thoughts were a lot harsher.

Saya felt like a mental twig of sanity snapped inside of her head.  Her hand locked  his desk lamp and without even realizing she’d done it, she ripped her hand to the side, listening to the sound of the glass shattering against the wall.  Seri gasped and went for her sword, but Munakata raised his hand, signaling her to stay back.  Saya screamed at him, “This had better be some fucking joke!  Hurting me!?   You know damn well there’s not a person alive who can hurt me!  You gave him that order for what real fucking reason!?  Because he gave me a home?  Because he looked out for me!?  Because he was there when no one else would?!  Because you locked up the only other friend I have besides Hikaru and you never lifted a finger to help me!  I was living on the fucking streets and he took me in knowing I couldn’t give him anything in return!  And because he did that you’re throwing him out!  You’re punishing him for helping me!?  Is that it!?  You want me to suffer!?”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and calmly told her, “I will not speak to you until you calm down and rationally discuss this with me.”

Saya felt hot tears down her cheeks and she screamed, “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down!  I don’t understand what’s going on!  Don’t ruin his life because he saved mine!  Because he gave me something no one else ever bothered with.”  She was slowly collapsing to her knees, her words weakening.

As Fushimi watched her, he was blind-sided by realization.  She wanted to be comforted.  To be held.  Like he had last night.  She wanted someone to hold her and reassure her of what was right and wrong.  No.  She needed it.   And instead of offering it, Munakata was standing there, watching her wither away, waiting for her to calm herself down.

When his arms twitched, he knew he had to.  He also knew that he was going to pay for it, but he couldn’t watch her like this.  He hated that look of suffering on her face.  Without any further hesitation, he darted to her side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  For one long second, he waited, to see if he was wrong and she pushed him away.

But to his relief, that fragile girl turned into his hold and rubbed her tear soaked face against his jacket.  He mentally grumbled about her getting it wet, but it was worth it.  He ran his hand down through her hair and softly cooed, “Take it easy, Saya.   It’s going to be okay.”  At first, he thought it was a lie.  That he had just done what the compassionate people he hated so much did.  No.  He believed it.  Everything would be okay.  As long as she was right there.

As long as he wasn’t alone.

But when he looked up at Munakata, the deadly glare that was upon him ran his blood cold.  Now he suddenly wasn’t afraid for his position, but instead his life.  He coldly ordered, “Get your hands off of her.”

Saya turned her head away and darkly growled back at him, “He can do as he pleases.  Reisi… tell me the real reason…Why did you give him that order?”

Munakata sighed and his arms tightened across his chest.  He told her, “Because…I… didn’t like how friendly he was getting with you.  You are mine and he wasn’t respecting that.”

Saya’s brows furrowed.  Just as Fushimi expected.  She wasn’t the kind of girl that would like to be labeled as a possession.  “I am yours?  Since when?  Rei-kun, you haven’t even let me in your life since high school.  You don’t just get to lay a claim on me and use your authority to just push around anyone else who comes near me.  I won’t stand for that.  Did you ever bother to consider how I feel?  What about who I want to be with?  Who I want to be near?”

“It is for your own good – “

“Stop!  Stop!  STOP!”  Saya pulled away and screamed at him.  “Stop worrying about my good and my safety!  If you want me to be yours, then there’s one major thing you’re forgetting!  You’re supposed to care about my happiness as well!  But you have never once given a damn about that!”

Munakata’s eyes widened in shock, but then they seemed to deepen, as though filling with sadness.  With a weighted sigh, he said, “I understand, Sayaka.  I was wr ong.  But he still disobeyed an  order and my decision stands.  He’s relieved of his duty here.  As for you, Sayaka,  I’ll have a place for you to stay by tomorrow.  Fushimi will need to find other living arrangements since his home is purchased through Scepter 4. ”

Saya’s eyes widened and she felt all of her emotions welling up inside of her.  She felt Fushimi touch her shoulder and tell her that it was alright, but she wouldn’t stand for it.   With gritted teeth, she told him, “Reisi Munakata.  If you throw him out because of what he did for me… then I promise you, this will be the last time you see me.  I go wherever Saruhiko goes.  That’s final.  I keep the promises I make.”

Everyone in the room’s eyes widened in response to her announcement.  Fushimi felt his throat swell up.  What was wrong with this girl?  She was… fighting against a king and her best friend… to keep the promise she made to him.  She would still have a home even if he was thrown out, so she was defending him for no other reason than her loyalty to him.  There wasn’t a doubt in his mind any more.  This girl’s compassion wasn’t an act.  

Munakata had to all but lock his jaw back into place.  His best friend, his beloved Sayaka ,  was turning on him and taking the side of a complete stranger.  His eyes narrowed as he thought about what Fushimi had told him the day before, about not knowing anything about her.  Was this  the  difference that company made?  Practical reasons didn’t establish a relationship.  In so short of a time, his subordinate had become closer to his love than he had in 10 years.  Reluctantly, he said, “You know I don’t want that.  Fine.  I withdraw the order I made to you, Saruhiko Fushimi.  Therefore, you did not disobey any orders.  You’re all dismissed.”

Sayaka relaxed and whispered, “Thank you, Rei-kun.”  She started to reach out to him, but she suddenly felt ill and weak and her body collapsed under her.   Gasping, Fushimi caught her in his arm and then looked up at Munakata.  

His eyes were wide and he quickly ordered, “Take her back home, now, Fushimi.  She got herself too worked up.  If she doesn’t relax and take it easy, she’ll undoubtedly get sick.”

Hesitantly, he responded, “Yes sir.”


	16. Chapter 16

Fushimi had carefully plac ed an unconscious Sayaka down in her bed.  He sat himself down on the edge, gently pulling the blanket up over her.  He noticed that her skin was pale but there was a dark flush across her face.  The back of his hand touched her forehead and he winced, feeling that it was getting hotter than it should.  He swallowed hard and whispered, “ You really are getting sick…”

He reluctantly left her side and went downstairs.  He poured her an ice cold glass of water and looked into his cabinet for some medicine that he could give her.  He didn’t have much, just the generic stuff.  His eyes narrowed as he thought back to when he got sick in school.  Yata had stayed with him and helped him until he was better.  He gritted his teeth, his hand shooting inside of his collar as his tattoo stung.

…

Fushimi came back into the room, setting the glass down on the end table beside the bed and medicine beside it.  He would leave it there for her in case she woke up, she could take it.  Sitting down beside her once again, he waved a thermometer over her forehead.  He gritted his teeth when it read 101.2.  Not wasting any time, he got a small towel soaked with ice cold water and returned to place it carefully on her forehead.  He got up to walk out when he paused, looking back at her.  This irrational feeling overcame him suddenly.  What if she got worse when he left?

He went downstairs only to get himself a drink and his tablet, and returned to her room in case she woke up, needing anything.

…

..

.

Saya shifted.  Everything felt so hot.  It was so hot it was difficult to breathe.  Her breaths came in cut off chokes and she shifted, rolling over weakly.  Her gaze fell upon the lump beside her.  Fushimi was slumped over, asleep on his tablet.  She wondered what he was doing there until her gaze went to the drink and medicine on the table.  Oh.  That’s right.  She’d passed out.  Shifting and weaseling her hand into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out her phone.  The battery was almost dead but the time flashed as well: 2:05am.

When she sat up, she felt the sweat running down her face; a wet cloth also fell off her forehead and landed in her lap.  It had been a long time since this happened.  She gently reached over and touched his shoulder, stirring him softly.  “Saru-kun…”

He mumbled a bit before he shot up suddenly, realizing she was awake.  “Saya…”

She offered a soft smile and told him, “Why don’t you go back to your room?  Thanks for helping me…”

His expression twisted up a bit as though she’d said something offensive.  He weakly asked, “Am I bothering you?”

“N-No…” Saya whispered, but since her face was already flushed, her blush wasn’t apparent.  “It’s not that.  I’m just thinking you might get a kink in your neck sleeping like that.”

“It’s fine.  I’d rather stay in here with you, if you don’t mind.  In case you need something.”  Fushimi admitted.  He looked flustered  or even… nervous.

Saya curled her knees up to her chest and crossed her arms around them and asked, “Is something wrong, Saruhiko?”

He sneered, “You passed out in Munakata’s office, you’re running a 100+ fever and you’re asking me if something is wrong?”

“Are you worried about me?”

He stared at her for several moments before adjusting his glasses and growling, “Of course I am.”

It could have been his imagination, but he really didn’t think it was.  Her eyes glistened and filled with joy before she whispered, “That makes me happy…”  Though she looked weak, she gave him a heart-stopping smile and then reached her hands out to him.  “If you insist on staying in here with me, then come up here.”

His face turned a dark crimson and he asked, “Y-you want me to sit up there with you?”

“No, silly.  Lay down and rest with me.”  She told him, still waiting for him to come to her arms.  “It’s no different than you sitting there like you were, except this way, you won’t get a kink in your neck.”

He sighed and stood up, realizing he hadn’t even gotten out of his uniform or even taken his boots off.  He got rid of them, kicking them over to the wall and pulling his blue jacket off, draping it over the chair he had pulled up to the edge of the bed.  He left his gray vest on as he climbed up to her.  Despite her being sick and her skin felt like it was on fire, the feeling of her arms softly wrapping around him left him breathless and a fluttering started in his heart.  He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d come to rely on the comfort of her.

So what she did in that office meant more to him then she could ever know.

She pulled him down against her as she lay back, bringing his head to rest in the crook of her neck.  Her arms were secure around him, gripping the back of his vest so he couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to.  He pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside table before wrapping his own arms around her, bringing her even closer.  He was finally admitting to himself that it felt good to be so close to someone, and knowing in his heart that he wasn’t going to be betrayed.

His gaze softened as he thought back.  Everyone in HOMRA had accused him, and still accuses him of being a traitor, but he had never felt that way.  In his heart, he was the one betrayed.  His best friend had left him behind and couldn’t see the suffering he was going through.  He never even bothered to try to understand him.  In leaving HOMRA, he’d closed off his heart to caring for anyone.  All he cared about after that was showing them how wrong they were for leaving him behind.   He wanted make Yata suffer for making him feel so lonely.

But with just one embrace.   That day, she had taken that all away.  Slowly, she’d shown him that there was more to this world than one decision.  There were more opportunities than he could ever guess.  Yata hadn’t been the only person in his life, he had just been too blind to see anyone else.  If… he’d only reached out, just a little bit.  That one time…

“What are you thinking about?”

Fushimi glanced up at her, only able to see the profile of her face in the darkness.  He shortly answered, “Nothing.  I’m trying to sleep.”

“You know what I’m thinking about?”

“You’re not going to let me sleep are you?”  He growled.  But he wasn’t tired.  He was, however, curious.

“Yo u seem different t hen when you first let me come home with you.”  Saya whispered softly.  “I don’t mean to sound conceited but… you seem… less unhappy.”

“Don’t be stupid.”  Fushimi growled, but his arm s  tightened around her waist.  She was so tiny and delicate that he was scared he’d break her in half.  “I nearly lost my job, I’m in risk of getting sick laying here with you, and I’ve been babysitting a spoiled child for weeks.  You think I’m less unhappy?”  He sighed softly and closed his eyes, letting himself relax against her collarbone, breathing in her sweet scent.  The fluff of her jacket made for a good pillow, he had to admit.  He whispered, “Well, you’re right.  It’s not… lonely anymore.”

He became aware of her gentle touch as her fingertips brushed across his cheek bone and along his neck.  Her fingertips were shaky, he could feel as they pressed against his skin.  She whispered, “No matter what happens, I’ll be right here with you, okay?  You’re stuck with me now.  Like it or not.”

“Dammit…”  He softly cursed but his entire body relaxed.  He was trusting those words.  Those words that he needed to believe.  He would hold on to them with everything he had.  He rubbed her back and gently told her, “Get some more rest now, Sayaka.  Get better.”

“’Kay…”  She drowsily agreed and before long, he felt her body soften in his hold and a soft sound started to leave her lips.

…

..

.

Morning came faster than Fushimi would have liked.  He shifted, rubbing his forehead, but he was distinctly aware of how hot it felt around him.  His blurry gaze landed upon Sayaka’s form.  She was curled up, but her skin was pale and her face was crimson from her fever.  His eyes widened, realizing that every breath she took was a heavy wheeze.  He grabbed the thermometer from the end table and brushed it over her forehead.  His eyes widened when he saw her temperature had risen to 103.4.

He started hurrying out of bed when he heard her make a soft noise.  Her eyes opened just the tiniest bit, but they were glazed over with pain and the effort it was taking her just to breathe.  She whimpered to him, “Where… are you going…?”

He gritted his teeth.  He had work to attend to.  But… maybe if he gave Munakata a call and explained to him the situation, then it would be overlooked.  But he wasn’t sure considering all that had happened.  He knelt down, picking up the bucket of water he used for the cold cloth on her head.  He assured her, “I’m just going to get a cool cloth for you.  Relax. You need to keep resting.”

When she seemed to comply and curl back up in bed, he walked out and to the kitchen.  He dumped out the water and filled the bucket with ice and cold water.  While it was filling up, he dialed Munakata’s number and swallowed hard, hoping for the best.

“Fushimi?”  His voice didn’t seem hateful.  But it was stern – reserved maybe.

“Sir.  I apologize but… I can’t… make it in to work today.”

“Why not?”  His voice grew harsher by the moment.

“Sayaka’s fever has gotten worse.  Much…worse…”

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.  He was sure he heard a mumbling before Munakata finally responded to him with, “I was afraid of that.”

“Sir?”

“Stay there with her.  I’ll be there shortly.”

Fushimi stiffened up at his superiors order, but he had already hung up the phone before he could protest.  With a frown he looked up the stairs to Sayaka’s room.  This was bad enough the Captain felt the need to come aid her himself?  Or… was this his response to yesterday?  He realized the gap he had placed on Sayaka and was now seeking to rekindle their friendship?  No… he couldn’t think such jealous thoughts right now.  Getting the dark girl back to health was all that mattered.

Once he was done prepping the bucket, he made his way back up the steps.

…

..

.

Mikoto looked over when he heard the sound of a lock opening and keys rattling.  He sat up and glared as the blue king stalked towards him.  Tipping his head, Mikoto demanded, “What are you doing here, Munakata?  Should you be  doing something… I don’t know… king related?”

“We don’t have time for jokes, Suoh.  We’re pressed for time.”  He stated, walking up and unlocking the cuffs that bound the wild red king.  “Saya’s sick.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened and then narrowed, quickly getting to his feet.  “Take me to her.”

“I expect that you will return to your cell compliantly.”  Munakata snapped, leading the lion out of its cage and down the hall to the exit.  “I am only letting you out for this circumstance because I know that you cared for her many times when she fell ill in high school.”

“Yeah.”  Mikoto growled, his hands in his pockets.  “And you were always too busy so you sent me.  Now you don’t know how to help so you call me.”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and grumbled, “Yes.  I am… aware of that.  I’ve been made very aware of my negligence towards her.”

Mikoto’s golden eyes flashed with the smallest amount of sympathy and he asked, “You two get into an argument?”

Munakata’s pace slowed dramatically behind the Red King and he weakly admitted, “ We did.  Not that it’s any of your business.  I discovered she was living with Fushimi.  I mistakenly overstepped boundaries.”

Mikoto’s eyes widened and he barked, “You’re joking right?  You’re not talking about the same Fushimi that left my clan are you?  The quiet weird one?”

“Yes.”  

“Then what about her mom?”  Mikoto asked.  “I thought she was living with her when Hikaru took off.”

“I… didn’t ask…”  He weakly stated.

Mikoto grumbled and walked on ahead.  He scoffed, “Man… you really are no good at this kind of thing are you?  I don’t really like getting close to anyone myself, but you put a damn shield up.  Part of a relationship is knowing the person.”  As they walked down the street towards Fushimi’s place, Mikoto suddenly stopped and walked into a café.

Munakata briskly followed him and demanded, “What are you doing?  Saya’s sick, we don’t have time for pitstops.”

“Calm down.  It’s for her.”

Munakata watched as Mikoto happily exchanged with the cook at the café and told him that his friend was sick again and he needed the usual.  His gaze softened as he realized just what everyone was trying to say to him.  Mikoto didn’t offer anything special like money or anything like that, but simply attention.  Knowing what it was that made that person happy.  He had focused so much on keeping things safe that he forgot there wasn’t a point in being safe if you weren’t happy.   Maybe it wasn’t too late for him.  If he made an effort, maybe he could still capture her heart.  He remembered the kiss they shared at the stadium.  Surely that meant she felt something more for him.  Didn’t it?

His eyes widened a bit when he saw that what Mikoto ordered was a large bowl of rice.  Then Fushimi was not wrong.  She truly did favor rice over other foods.  After 10 years, why had he not known something that simple?

Mikoto glared at him and grumbled, “Stop dawdling now.  Let’s go.”

…

..

.

Fushimi rested his hand on the top of Saya’s head when she curled up in his lap.  She was shivering badly now and her fever was only getting worse.  He had been trying all morning to get her to take medicine, but she kept snapping at him and telling him that she was fine.  How could she be so blind to her own condition?  And just how had she gotten so sick so quickly?

He reached to the end table to try again to get her take medicine but he was stopped by his doorbell ringing.  He frowned, looking down at Saya who was already asleep again.  He hated to disturb her while she was snoozing so peacefully.  He cursed under his breath and waited.  If it were Munakata, hopefully the king would let himself in.  When he heard nothing, he gently lifted Saya up and placed her back on the bed.  Despite being unconscious, she curled her body around one of the pillows, but he was shocked when her hand refused to release his vest.   His heart gave pause.  She didn’t want him to leave, even for a moment.  He brushed his hand through her hair and softly cooed to her.  “I’m just going to answer the door.”

Reluctantly, her hand loosened before she curled it on around the pillow.   His gaze softened and his hand brushed through her hair once more.  He was struck by the desire to lean his head down and kiss her forehead to reassure himself and her, but he wasn’t quite brave enough.  The thought of placing his lips anywhere upon her terrified him.

After making his way downstairs, he opened the door, but, having expected it to be just Munakata, he stumbled back and shifted his glasses when the Red King glared down at him  as well .  His glare was cold and unfeeling and he snapped, “Where is she?”

He swallowed a bit and turned around, leading them up the steps and into Sayaka’s room.  He stepped aside, reluctantly letting the two kings in to see her.  His eyes narrowed, wishing it were within his power to take care of her, but with how high her fever was getting, it was out of his hands.  His only other option would be to take her to the hospital.

The delicate girl opened her eyes, but what came next shattered him.  Her eyes immediately brightened with happiness as Mikoto walked up to her bedside.  She shot out of bed and threw her arms around his waist, hugging her tiny body against his larger one.  Fushimi swallowed the knot in his throat.  He had never felt so jealous in his life.  He wanted her to run up to him with that kind of happiness.  To be that elated when he neared her.

Mikoto mussed her hair, making her climb back into bed and sat down.  “Hey kiddo.  What’d you do this time to get yourself sick again?  I thought we were over this?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”  Saya stated.  “I just got carried away.  I hadn’t even meant to get mad.  It just happened.”

Munakata adjusted his glasses at the same time Mikoto glared over at him for the briefest moment.  It didn’t take a rocket scientist to put two and two together.  The Red King realized that it was her argument with him that led to this.  He gritted his teeth and mumbled, “I will… wait outside for you to finish.”

Fushimi watched his Captain walk out of the room and he heard the door close, indicating that he had stepped on outside.  Was even Munakata jealous of Mikoto, like he was?  It was undeniable now, seeing the way Saya and Mikoto looked at each other that these two were closer  than any of them could ever be.  It shouldn’t be a surprise to him.  She had always hung all over him when he was in HOMRA.  It was clear to them all how much the girl adored him.   Honestly, he wanted to leave the room as well, but he couldn’t stand the thought of letting Sayaka out of his sight for a moment.

Mikoto pulled the large bowl of rice out of the bag and set it in her lap.  In response, Saya let out a happy squeal and eagerly pulled the lid off, snatching the spoon out of Mikoto’s hand as he pulled it, too, out of the bag.  She anxious started devouring the rice, a happy smile on her lips.

He mussed her hair before standing up and walking over to Fushimi.  His hands were back in his pockets and the soft look that had been upon Saya a moment ago was now a hardened glare on him.  He growled, “Come with me for a second, kid.”

Fushimi stiffened.  The last thing he wanted was to share a word with his previous king.  His gaze shifted to Saya, the worry a thick knot in his chest as he protested, “But – “

“She’ll be fine.  Her biggest danger is choking from eating too fast.”  Mikoto stated, grabbing him by his hair and pushing him out of the room and into the hallway.  Fushimi reluctantly followed, grunting when the grip on his head pulled on his hair.  The Red King guided him on down to the kitchen.  Once there, he sighed and leaned against the counter.  He pulled out a cigarette and, using his power, lit it up and took a deep puff.  Fushimi wanted to bark at him for smoking in his home, but decided now wasn’t the time or place to say that – especially to his ex-king.  After a sigh, Mikoto’s gaze softened and he told Fushimi, “She’s a unique thing, isn’t she?  She’ll only eat rice and sweets.  It’s a wonder she’s still so tiny.”  He just watched Mikoto, not offering him any kind of response.  He got the strange feeling this conversation was headed the same way as the one with his new king.

Mikoto turned his gaze  on Fushimi before continuing, “Tell ya the truth… I really don’t give a damn what clan you’re in.  You could be fucking green and it wouldn’t matter to me.  What does matter to me, though, is that Sayaka is in your care.”  He paused and looked up.  “That’s a special rice the old man makes.”  He handed Fushimi a slip of paper with an address on it.  “Just tell them Saya’s sick and he’ll make some for you.  He’s been helping us out since middle school.  She’s a child, if you haven’t been able to figure that out, and she refuses to take medicine.  There’s some mixed up in there for her so she doesn’t even know she’s taking it.”  He ran his hand through his hair and said, “Depending on how long she’s sick for, is how often you’ll need to give her that.  She’ll need at least some of it every couple days.  Usually this doesn’t last more than a week though.  The first two or three days are the worst, then she slowly gets better.”

Fushimi took a pause at his words and hesitantly he asked, “You make it sound as though this happens often…”

Mikoto sighed and mumbled, “Yeah… I guess it does.”  He looked up and gave a heavy sigh and told him.  “She’s got some… composition issue.   With her body and especially her heart.  She was constantly missing school.  Her mom wasn’t any good at taking care of her, my guess is because she was always sick, too.  So I ended up going over a lot to take care of them both.  As long as you take care of her, I’ve got no problems with you.  But if something happens to my girl in your care, I won’t hesitate to kill you, know that.”

Why did they all assume he was going to hurt Sayaka?  Or that he wanted to?  He gritted his teeth.  That’s because that’s what he does.  He was born to hurt everyone around him.  If he didn’t hurt them, then betray them, ruin their lives, something.  

That’s all he was any good for.

He asked, “This heart problem… what do we know about it?”

Mikoto turned his head, letting out another puff of smoke.  “Dunno.  Doc said it was patient confidentiality.  Sayaka could tell us if she wanted to, but she doesn’t speak a word about it.  You ask her, nothin’s wrong with ‘er.  But you can’t believe her.  I thought maybe we were over this spell.  This is the first time I’ve heard of it happening since high school.  Maybe Hikaru knew some trick to keeping her healthy.”

“The girl she hung out with, right?  The one Misaki’s infatuated with?”  Fushimi clarified.

“That’d be her.”  Mikoto explained.  “Maybe she could give you more tips.   Just… make sure you’re careful with her.  Whatever this thing is… it’s…temperamental.  Whenever she get’s worked up – usually when she’s mad, this starts happening.  Doc said the influx of adrenalin in her heart causes it to slow down.  Viruses then swarm her like a pack of rabid dogs.  Her body is too weak to fight it off once they’re in.  So it hits hard and fast.  And more frequent than most people.   If it starts to get out of hand, call us.”

He gritted his teeth and bitterly commented, “I’m more than capable of helping her on my own.  Especially now.”

Mikoto smirked, his gaze softening.  “Kid… I know you don’t wanna hear this.  But you remind me of me.”  He let a long drag of his cigarette out before looking at him.  Fushimi’s eyes widened and his face flushed with aggravation at his words.  Mikoto explained, “When Saya first got sick…I was hot headed and determined to help her on my own.  I guess it was my way of trying to get closer to her and impress her… or whatever.  Munakata insisted on getting a doctor, but the bastard wouldn’t even cut time from his schedule to come see her himself.  I could tell it tore her up and made her worse.  So I told her I’d fix her up… all on my own.”  He scoffed.  “Fucking idiot is what I was.  Her condition escalated right out of my control.  Because I was so stubborn, she spent weeks in the hospital.  I had to just sit there, watching her suffer , knowing that it could have been avoided if I would have just let go of my pride and let someone else help.  Don’t mak e that same mistake as me, kid.  You don’t want ‘er suffering do you?”

His eyes narrowed, everything that the red king was saying pissed him off, but he had to admit the truth to his words.  He could already sense in himself the desire to take care of Saya alone.  He wanted her to be his and no one else’s.  But he couldn’t let his pride and ego cause her more harm.  He nodded his head.  “I’ll make sure to ask for help.”

Mikoto brushed by him, putting a hand on his head.  “I don’t know, kid, what made you so unhappy with my crew that you felt the need to leave.  But as long as you’re taking care of her, I don’t think you’re half bad.”  He walked on out of the kitchen and back towards Saya’s room.

Fushimi stood there a moment longer, his teeth gnashing together.  He growled under his breath.  “Your opinion isn’t the one I give a damn about.”


	17. Chapter 17

It didn’t take too much longer for Saya to pass out from the medicine in her food.  While she was awake, Mikoto and her had laughed and talked, proving that they were close old friends.  Fushimi felt the burning of jealousy boiling up inside of him.  He didn’t have any old friends anymore.   All he had was Saya and she was sitting there having more fun with another friend of hers.  The cold feeling of loneliness was starting to creep in and he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.  But the soft sound of Saya snoring relaxed him.  It was n’t  an obnoxious snore by any means, it was just the soft sound of her breathing a little heavier than usual.  But at least this time it wasn’t the super heavy wheezing of the sickness taking a hold of her.

Mikoto got up, putting a lid on the left over rice and handing the bowl to Fushimi.  He barked, “Take care of her.  If you don’t – “

“You’ll kill me yourself, I know.”  Fushimi mumbled, watching the red king stalk off.  He frowned as he watched him leave and looked down at the bowl of rice in his hands before his gaze went back to Saya.  He was beginning to feel frustrated.  It was happening again.  His attachment to someone he should want nothing to do with.   This overwhelming desire to help her no matter what came her way.

After a bit, he took the rice downstairs and put it in the fridge for her to eat more of later before he went back upstairs.  He sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers softly running through her hair.  She seemed to curl up more, but her sleep went undisturbed.  His gaze softened behind his glasses.  He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help his feelings.  He wanted to protect her and make her his.  With a thumb brushing over her cheek he pulled out his phone with his other hand and flipped through his call history.

Holding the phone to his ear, it rang a couple times before a voice picked up.

Fushimi hesitantly asked, “Yeah… is this… Hikaru?”

.

..

…

Hikaru sighed as she leaned her cheek in her hand.  Saya was supposed to have called her last night, but she had gotten nothing from her.  It was to the point is was starting to worry her.  The phone was resting uneasily in her hand.  She was even worried about going outside until she knew more about the case with Shiro.  If the Blues had him pegged as the criminal, then so much as crossing the path of a camera could have them ambushed in seconds.

But what was going on with Saya?  It wasn’t like her to leave her hanging.  Her gaze shifted to Shiro and Neko who were anxiously waiting at the door for someone to show up.  Moments later, room service arrived with more pillows.  Neko yanked them out of the woman’s hand and lunged back onto the second bed.  Kuroh was sitting pleasantly perched on the second, his legs crossed and thinking.  He glared at Neko when she started making a ton of noise and he barked, “Would you quiet down?  You’ll attract attention.”

Neko glared at him and stuck her tongue out.  Hikaru giggled softly.  She was just thankful that Neko had clothes on this time.  It would be too awkward to explain her nakedness to anyone again.  Kuroh turned his gaze on Hikaru and gently asked, “How long until your friend calls us?  She was supposed to get back to us yesterday evening but instead we’ve got nothing.”

“She’ll call when she can.”  Hikaru admitted.  “Maybe she’s just gotten busy.  That happens… and she’s forgetful.”  As Hikaru’s fingers danced on her phone, she started thinking about how much of a corner they were pinned in.  HOMRA was after Shiro and now Scepter 4 was as well.  Saya was on her side, but there was only so much one girl could do.  Especially if she was getting too busy to help her out.  “We can stay here as long as we need to.”

Kuroh frowned at these words and asked her, “Yes, but how forgiving is your budget?  Hotel rooms are expensive and… I’m not aware of you having a job to support this kind of thing.”

Hikaru reflected his frown and tipped her head.  “It’s not so bad.  I have savings.  We’ll make it through for a while.  Besides, it’s only money.  I’m not going to throw Shiro out on the street to save a few dollars.  If need be, I’ll get a part time job while going to school.”

“No way, I’d feel terrible!”  Shiro whined, giving her a soft look.  “If we don’t hear anything by tonight, we’ll pack up and get out here.  We’ll go back to the dorms and see what happens. ”

Hikaru shook her head and said, “I’m sure she’ll get back to me as soon as she can!  Don’t worry so much.”

Neko cheered in agreement, “Yeah, no worries!  Don’t worry!”  She rolled around excitedly, kicking her legs in the air.

Hikaru leaned back and tapped her chin.  “In the meantime… I think I saw that the hotel has an arcade downstairs.  Want to go check it out?”

Neko shot to her feet and cheered.  “Let’s do it!”

Shiro’s gaze softened.  “If you’re sure…”

…

..

.

Shiro was excitedly playing games along side of Neko, a bright smile on his lips as he won, beating Neko once more.  Hikaru couldn’t get rid of the smile as she watched them, but Kuroh walked up to her with a  curious look on his face.  He asked, “Is something on your mind?”

With a blush, Hikaru smiled at him, “Nothing gets past you, does it, Kuroh?”  She giggled and touched her hand to his chest and told him, “I’m just thinking of some way to make our situation easier.  I think I need to… go have a chat with Misaki…”

Kuroh blinked in surprise and asked, “The boy that was also trying to attack Shiro?”

“Yeah.  He’s with the reds, but he’s a really good friend of mine.  Maybe if I explain to him what’s going on, he can keep the reds off our back.  So then all we have to worry about is  keeping the Blue Clan off our trail.  But I think that Saya can help us with that.”

Kuroh frowned at her words and asked, “So your intention is to go out there alone and find them?”

Hikaru giggled and said, “You make it sound like I’d be in danger.  They’re not after me.  And if Shiro isn’t with me, they gain nothing by coming after me.  I’m not in any danger here, only Shiro.”

Rubbing the back of his head, Kuroh nodded, “Alright.  That’s fair.  Just be careful anyway, okay?”

With a pleasant agreement, Hikaru waved bye to Neko and Shiro before trotting out of the arcade.

Shiro asked Kuroh as he walked up, “Where is she going?”

“She wants to talk with that friend of hers to lay off hunting for you.”  Kuroh explained, looking at the screen they were playing their game on.

“Oh…”  Shiro gave a soft smile before mumbling, “She’s so nice.  Always worrying about me.   I wish there was some way I could repay her…”

Kuroh mumbled, “There might be something we can do…”

…

..

.

Hikaru took a shy pause, standing in front of HOMRA Bar.  It had been a long while since she was here last.  Her face flushed as she remembered several times that she and Yata chatted.  He had always been so nervous, but they were still fun.  Some of her favorite memories were here, with Yata.  When she pushed open the door, a soft doorbell rang, making her blush with embarrassment.  Izumo, who had his back to the door and was cleaning his glass, stopped and looked over his shoulder.

His expression brightened at the sight of her.  “Well now, long time no see, Hikaru.  What brings you here?”

Hikaru’s gaze shifted to the seat beside where Anna was sitting.  It was normally occupied by the Red King, but now that it was empty, it looked so wrong in this tiny building.   Rubbing the side of her neck shyly, she said, “Uh, well… is… Misaki around?”

Izumo looked at her curiously.  “Yeah.  I think he’s probably in the film room again.  Everything okay?  I heard you made a big rukus with hanging out with a murderer yesterday.”

Hiakru’s face flushed and she told him, “Uh yeah, well, that’s kind of why I’m here… is to… talk to him about that…”

“Hm.  Alright.  Don’t stress yourself out, Hikaru.  You’re looking a little pale.  Don’t get involved in things you don’t have to.”  Izumo warned her, watching the small girl make her way into the film room.  With curious silver-white eyes, she looked around, seeing the small boy relaxed back on the couch, an object in his hands.

Softly, Hikaru called, “Misaki-kun?”

Yata’s eyes widened and he shot up, looking over the back at the couch as she descending down the short flight of steps.  His lips curved into a full, wild smile and he cheered, “Karu-chan…!  Wh-what are you doing here?”

Her gaze softened, “I came here to scold you, what else?  What are you doing down here?”

His cheeks seemed to turn a soft pink and he quickly hid something under the pillow.  “N-Nothing.”  He scooted away from the plush object as though it would keep her from searching for it.

With a wicked and playful smile she jumped over the back of the couch and dove for the pillow.  “What are you hiding, Misaki!?   Let me see!”

“I-It’s nothing!  I’m not hiding anything!”  Yata shrieked, but it was too late, because of his shyness and his inability to keep the girl from wiggling her way around him, her hand slipped under the pillow and pulled out the old game boy.  Hikaru’s gaze softened as she saw the screen that listed the high scores for the game.  The name “Saru” was still at the top of the list.  With a soft smile, Hikaru put it back away and sat down next to him.  

With a pleasant hand on his knee she assured him, “You don’t have to ashamed of missing your friend, Misaki.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I don’t!” Yata shouted, unintentionally and he suddenly blushed, realizing he’d raised his voice in front of Hikaru.  He stuttered, looking away and grabbing his beanie.  “I don’t miss him.  This is just my favorite game… and… it pisses me off that a traitor’s name is still on it.”

Hikaru felt her heart stumble in her chest and she wasn’t sure what she should do at that very moment.  For a while now, this is how things had been between them.  Awkward, like a wall had gone up that neither of them could cross over to get to the other.  When she first joined HOMRA, he’d been so shy, but she’d steadily talked to him more and more.  It had gotten to a point that when she and Saya had gone to the bar to do homework, he’d rush up to her and greet her, but his cheeks would always stay red.  It could have been her imagination, but it seemed like he was always trying to cool things in front of her and Mikoto, maybe as a way of impressing her?  Though it had usually backfired, it never failed to illicit a giggle out of her.  And he was always looking her way when it happened.  She had then begun to think that maybe he had a crush on her.  Perhaps she had taken that for granted.   Because when his friend left HOMRA, those happy greetings had stopped.  Though nothing else changed, the boys still got in trouble, Saya still knew nothing about school, Yata still failed to act cool – those failures weren’t laced with happy smiles anymore.  He’d gone right back to being shy and trying to avoid her.

Hikaru hesitantly asked, “If that’s the case, why don’t you just reset the game?”

Yata’s face flushed more and he looked away.  “I don’t know…”

It was so clear to her how badly he missed his friend but he refused to admit it.  With a sigh, Hikaru realized he didn’t have to.  He was under no obligation to confide the truth in her if he didn’t want to.  She longed for it.  She wanted to help him more than anything else and put out the fires on the bridges he was burning.  The walls he had thrown up were glass, she could see right through them, but they were still keeping her from reaching him.  Withdrawing her hand from his knee she said, “I did come here wanting to talk to you about something…”

She was starting to lose her nerve.  With the way their friendship was now and considering what had already happened the other day, she wasn’t sure if Yata was going to believe her, let alone help her.  But her heart needed to believe that somewhere inside of him their friendship was still burning strong.  She needed to believe that with all that she was.  When Yata turned his attention her questioningly, Hikaru said, “This is going to sound crazy, but… I’m begging you to please trust me.”

Yata smiled softly, but his cheeks were still rosey.  He told her, “Of course I trust you, Karu-chan.  I’ll always trust you and Mr. Mikoto.  I know you guys would never lie to me.”

His words made the stumble in her heart worse.  But there was something.  He trusted her word.  Now she just had to pray that he continued to trust it after this.  Taking a deep breath, she began, “That man in the video… his name is Yashiro Isana.  He and I have been close ever since I started attending school there.  He’s one of the nicest guys I know and he’s completely helpless.  There is no possible way he could be murderer.”  She saw Yata’s brows furrow so she quickly continued, “I – I don’t know what’s up with that video.  I know that it’s incriminating.  I know that Tatara filmed his own death and his loss hurts all of you.  It… hurts me too… but!  I’m begging you, Misaki, my friend, Shiro is not a murderer!  He can’t even defend himself from you guys or Scepter 4.  Kuroh has to protect him. ”

Yata’s gaze narrowed, but it didn’t look accusatory or like he didn’t believe him.  No, instead his gaze seemed to sadden and it shattered her heart.  He defeatedly asked her, “So… You want us to give up our only lead to Tatara’s murderer?”

Hikaru turned more towards Yata and took his hands within her own and plead with him, “I know that sounds horrible and it will really kill you guys to do this… but Saya-shun is doing her own research on the murderer and she’ll find him!  I promise!”

He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, flashbacks of what happened yesterday flashed through his mind.  He snapped, “Like she’s of any help.  She’s been aiding the Blues and I don’t want to rely on them to handle our business.”

Hikaru frowned and whispered, “Please don’t let your pride against other colors cause you to feel that way, Misaki.  I’m not asking you to give up, just sit tight until she comes through with more information.  Please, Misaki.”

Yata sighed heavily and told her, “You know that I can’t deny you… anything.  I’d do anything for you, Karu-chan.  You know that, right?”

Hikaru’s gaze softened and she nodded her head.  “Thank you, Misaki.  So much…”  She hesitated, but she scooted closer to him until she was resting her head against his chest.  She was so happy when she felt his nervous arms wrap around her and cradle her to him.  She stayed like that for a long time, even after he pulled his game back out and tried beating his score again.  Like this, it felt like all those terrible things never happened.  It felt like they were back to being in HOMRA and being safe… and close.

It was like those glass walls had never gone up around them.

…

..

.

It was late in the evening and Hikaru realized that she needed to be getting back to Kuroh and Shiro.  Yata escorted her to the door and reminded her, “Look, I won’t go after that guy, but I can’t make any promises about the other boys.   It’s not like they wouldn’t believe you, but that video is our only hope and we’re the only ones who have touched that tape.  So it’s not fake.”

Hikaru’s eyes widened and then looked down.  That would make it pretty hard evidence for them.  Yata continued, “Just make sure you hurry up and get us some other kind of proof okay?  Then we’ll get the real killer and everything will go back to normal.”

“Will it?” Hikaru asked, her gaze filled with longing.  “Will finding Tatara’s murderer and bringing him to justice fix everything?”

Yata’s gaze turned downward and he whispered, “No… but it’s a start.”

Hikaru nodded her head.  “Okay.  That’s good enough for me.”  She started to walk on out of the bar when she suddenly turned back and touched his arm.  “Misaki… I would like… if we… could… hang out like we used to…”

Yata gave her an affectionate smile and asked, “Why can’t we?”

Hikaru swallowed hard and whispered, “I just… felt like things changed between us.  Am I wrong?”

“I don’t know.”  Yata confessed.  “I don’t know what happened to me.  But I promise to do better.  I’ll reach out more and we can spend more time together – I-if you want.”

Hikaru’s eyes trembled.  She knew exactly what happened to him but he was too blind to see it.  She thought to how she would feel if Saya just up and told her one day she wanted nothing to do with her, and then walked away without even looking back.  Those kinds of things you can’t ignore.  He can pretend not to feel the pain from it all he wants, but that won’t change just how badly he’s hurting.  She could see it, Izumo, Mikoto, everyone else could see how deep that wound was, but refused to acknowledge its existence.

With a careful hand, she brushed her fingertips along his cheek and softly whispered, “Of course I want that.  I want to spend as much time as I can with you, Misaki.”

He nodded his head shyly, his face turning crimson under her fingers.  She leaned forward and gave his cheek a swift peck, just because she knew how worked up he’d get.  Just as she expected, he gasped and flipped out, jumping back and throwing his hands up as though she’d just set off a bomb.  His eyes were wide in shock but then a smile curved his lips and he whispered, “Thanks for coming over today.  Sorry it wasn’t for better reasons, but – “

“Any time with Misaki is a good time.”  She assured him before wiggling her fingers and heading back to the hotel room.

…

..

.

That night, Hikaru dreamed of patching broken fences side by side with Yata.   They would occasionally pause to smear white paint over each other, but they were steadily making progress.  It wouldn’t be too much longer until they found a gate and could cross to the other side.  But somewhere along the lines, someone had broken a bottle and Hikaru cut her foot as she went running along through the grass barefoot.

But and overly kind Yata stopped and helped tend to her injury.  His eyes were so full of concern and warmth and gentleness that it made her heart ache.  A loud buzzing went off and Yata dropped her foot to answer his watch.

Hikaru winced, “Ow Yata.  That hurt…”  He wasn’t answering her.

“…Yata…?”  But the boy just kept talking on his phone, his back to her.

“Hey, look at me!” Hikaru shouted at him.

Hikaru’s eyes flew open and she realized the buzzing sound was coming from her phone on the bedside table.  She sat up, looking over at Shiro and Kuroh on the other bed, sleeping far enough away and not facing each other so they wouldn’t have to acknowledge they were splitting a bed.  She reached over and picked up the phone, “Hello?”

There was a long pause in the air around her and an eerie silence made her halt in her tracks.

Swallowing the shock, she asked, “Wait, this is  _ who _ ?”


	18. Chapter 18

Hikaru yawned, still not sure what to make of this situation, but she was never one for denying anyone help.  Especially when he had briefly told her the situation.  Hikaru sat at a small table in the hotel room, a nervous Shiro and Neko on the bed behind her, Kuroh fixing up hot tea, and Saruhiko Fushimi sitting across from her.  Awkwardly, Hikaru asked, “So… explain to me what exactly brought this about?”

Irritably, Fushimi adjusted his glasses and said, “Saya has been staying with me and she’s gotten sick, and I need to know how you helped her when you were living together.  Like I said over the phone.”

“Yes, I get that.  But how did… I mean… of all the people for her to end up staying with…” Hikaru mumbled, secretly a bit hurt that her friend hadn’t confided in her in her time of need.

Fushimi gritted his teeth and his eyebrow twitched.  There was that stereotypical line he always faced ‘someone like you’, ‘of all people’.  He hated that label.  He hated how people looked at him.  They didn’t know anything.  They had no right to judge him.  “And what exactly is that supposed to mean!?”

Hikaru gasped and put her hands up defensively.  “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean anything by it!  Honestly.  I just meant… you guys never talked in HOMRA.  Er, wait, you are  _ that  _ Saruhiko Fushimi, right?”

“As far as I’m concerned there isn’t another.” Fushimi snapped, realizing this conversation was going nowhere.  This had been a bad idea from the start.  He shouldn’t have chanced leaving his bubble for something stupid like this.  “Look are you going to help me or not?”

“Help you?” Hikaru questioned the way he worded his inquiry.  But her gaze softened as she realized something.  “It’s amazing.  Really.  Do you remember anything at all from when you were in HOMRA?”

“I choose not to.” Fushimi growled, looking away.

“Why don’t you try?” Hikaru asked.  “Do you like Saya?”  She asked suddenly instead.

He stiffened at this question and he gritted his teeth.  Tipping his head away as he usually did, he scratched at his old tattoo.  What was with this girl?  She was even more puzzling than Saya – and that was saying something.  He snapped, “You can infer that for yourself.  I wouldn’t be going out of my way for someone I didn’t like.  Take that however you like.”

Hikaru looked down at her tea when Kuroh placed a cup in front of her and then one in front of Fushimi.  She was trying to figure this guy out, so that she would know if her friend was in safe hands or not.  This guy just seemed like an asshole to her.  But… Yata had been close to him.  Yata had been very close, he’d trusted him and enjoyed his company so in her heart, she thought he couldn’t be all bad.  But he had just walked out on Yata with no explanation.   Would he do the same to Saya?  What if she was sick one day and she made him mad, would he just leave her there suffering all alone?  The thought made her skin prickle.   What if he hurt Saya the same way he hurt Yata.  She couldn’t stand having to see another friend go through that torment.  Of all people… why him?

Hikaru asked, “Why did you leave HOMRA?”

Fushimi’s eyes widened and then narrowed angrily.  All he could think about in that moment was watching Yata’s back as he showed off to Hikaru, jumping on every chance to go join on a raid or an outing that involved her.  Even if he’d explicitly said he didn’t want to go.  That didn’t matter.  If Mikoto or Hikaru was involved, he didn’t give a damn.  No one in that damn place gave a damn.  He was an outcast in a place that was supposed to be home.  But yet he was accused of being a traitor because he wanted to find a place that actually felt like a home.  He was sick of this.  Sick of them, sick of everything.  He started to stand up, “Forget it.  I don’t need your – “

“Wait!  I’m sorry!” Hikaru put her hands up suddenly.  “I really do have every intention of helping you.  But I don’t think you understand…”

“Understand what…?” Fushimi snapped, waiting to get up as he’d intended.  “Your train of thought?  You’re just jumping all over the place here and ignoring my questions.”

“Because… I think it’s funny.”  Hikaru confessed.  “You already have the answer, you just don’t remember.”

Fushimi stopped at this.  He had the answer?  What didn’t he remember?  He paused, thinking over her earlier question, if he remembered anything from back in HOMRA.  Was there something he should remember?

Hikaru leaned back on her hands.  “There was one time, I had to stay late at school and I wasn’t able to help take care of Saya that day.  So Mikoto had gone to pick her up from our place and took her back to the bar to take care of her.”

Fushimi paused.  He did remember that.  But he hadn’t put any significance on that because he didn’t think there was any.  Was he wrong?

_ Mikoto sighed as he shut the door behind him.  As soon as it was closed, he walked down the steps back to the bar area and lit up a cigarette.  Yata was about to toss his skateboard down to try and teach Tatara a couple moves, but Mikoto caught it and pointed at the door.  “Saya-shun needs to sleep.  So if you’re going to make noise, then you’re going outside.” _

_ “But it’s raining out there…”  Yata whined with a frown. _

_ “I don’t give a shit if it’s a fucking tornado.  You make noise, you’re out the door.”  Mikoto barked, sitting down at the other end of the bar.  Izumo grabbed him a beer and asked something along the lines of if she’d eaten her medicine.  Mikoto sardonically laughed something like she didn’t even know what hit her.  Fushimi on the other hand, was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, playing the Gameboy.  He looked up at Yata, realizing that if he couldn’t flaunt his skills to the others and Hikaru wasn’t around, maybe he’d actually play a game with him again. _

_ But Tatara chuckled at Yata’s downturned expression.  He said, “The park down the road has an overhang over the picnic area.  We could push the benches back and you could show me there.” _

_ “That’s a great idea!”  Yata cheered.  He looked at Mikoto and said, “You wanna come with us, Mr. Mikoto?  You can see Tatara make an even bigger fool of himself.” _

_ Izumo chuckled.  “That does sound exciting.”  When Mikoto grumbled and got up, Izumo put the glasses he was cleaning away, grabbed a beer for himself and headed out the door.  Several of the boys were all charging out, letting out shrieks of excitement once they were out the door. _

_ Yata paused and waved his hand over to Fushimi and shouted, “Hey, Saruhiko, come on!” _

_ Fushimi gritted his teeth and mumbled, “I’m not too thrilled about the idea of playing out in the rain.  I’d rather stay here.  Why don’t you – “ _

_ “Suit yourself!  It’d be fun!”  Yata laughed as he took off out the door with his skateboard as well. _

_ Fushimi sat alone in the silence of the bar, staring at the pause screen of his game.  He gritted his teeth angrily.  Everyone was so stupid in this damn place.  Why would they want to go out and play in the rain?  What was so good about a stupid damn skateboard anyway?  His thoughts were filling with building anger and he realized that all he wanted to do was… _

_ He just wanted to play a game with Yata like they used to. _

_ So for a while, he just sat there playing his game alone.  In the silent emptiness. _

_ So he jumped a bit when he heard a door open and close and his gaze shifted towards the stairwell.  He watched as the usually loud, violent, obnoxious girl that was always hanging all over Mikoto, wearily made her way down the stairs.  Her pale legs were shaking and she was having to hold herself up on the railing to even make it down.  Her face was flushed a dark crimson from her fever and her eyes were glazed over – most likely from the medicine.  She didn’t look to be in any condition to be wandering around.  Ignoring her, he went back to his game. _

_ She didn’t say anything to him, so he didn’t say anything to her. _ _   He glanced up again when he saw her trying to pour herself a glass of water, but her hands were shaking terribly.  When she finally filled her glass up, she took a drink before pouring the rest out and slowly heading back for the stairs.  She was almost there when it looked like her legs finally gave out and she hit the ground. _

_ Annoyed that he was the only one here to help her, he set his game down and walked over to her, pulling her up and her arm around his shoulders.  He was a little surprised at just how light she was as he helped her to her feet. _ _   When he did, she shook and he realized her entire body was shivering and her breathing was heavy.  She really was a sick little thing.  _

_ He grunted as she leaned more and more of her weight on him.  He tried getting her to walk so that he could get her back to her room, but it appeared she had fallen completely unconscious.  He cursed and carried her to the booth, slowly.  Though she was still light, it was still difficult for him to carry her along.  By the time he got her set down, he was panting with the effort.  He filled her up another glass of water and set it on the table so she could reach it when she was thirsty.  He was on his way to return to his game when he remembered her shivering.  He should get her a blanket or something.  He sighed, not remembering where they were kept in the messy storage room so he pulled his jacket off and draped it over her. _

_ It wasn’t helping.  She clutched it tightly and curled up, but she was still shivering. _

_ Annoyed even more now, he grabbed his game and bag and took them back to the booth.  He sat down beside of her and pulled her up.  The heat of his body should help restore her own.  Relieved that he was right, he felt her shivering subside, but the way she was laying against his shoulder and chest made it nearly impossible for him to play his game.  He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked away.  Why the hell was he even helping her?  Why did he feel obligated to just because no one else was around?  She wasn’t his problem. _

_ But when she nuzzled closer and her frail hand gripped his shirt, he felt a foreign feeling come to him.  She was helpless, but more than that.  She was alone.  Just like he was.  He supposed even if he couldn’t play his game, this was a little better than sitting in the silence by himself.  His eyes widened when he heard a soft mumbling. _

_ “…warm…” _

_ Fushimi noticed his jacket started to fall off her shoulders so h _ _ e situated it back up over them _ _  and pulled it more _ _  snugly around her.  A smile came to her soft lips and she whispered, “Thank you…” _

_ “…Yeah.”  Fushimi mumbled. _

_ “You don’t… like me… do you?” _

_ Fushimi felt taken back by her words and he glanced down at her.  She seemed to only  _ _ be half _ _  coherent, but he wasn’t sure what to say to this.  Honestly, he didn’t know a thing about her to know if he liked her or not.  Though, he did find her extremely annoying and loud.  She released his shirt and lifted her hand up as she said, “Why don’t you play your game?  Am I keeping you?” _

_ “No… I could play if I wanted to.”  He lied. _

_ “Okay… Fushimi-kun is very comfortable.  But I don’t want to bother you.” _

_ The fragile girl slowly pulled herself away from him and scooted uneasily out of the booth.  Her steps were still shaky, but she seemed to be a little steadier now.  He kept his eyes on her, to make sure she made it okay.  He didn’t want to pay the price if she got a bruise while he was the only one here. _

_ But… _

_ He didn’t try to stop her… _

“So what about it?” Fushimi demanded irritably.  “You weren’t there so what do you even know about it?”

Hikaru smiled halfway and said, “Why don’t you come with me?  Do you remember what happened the next day?”

“…No…”  Fushimi lied.

_ Hikaru panted as she ran into the bar.  The storm from the day before was still going so she had to push her wet hair back out of her face.  She looked around at the boys in the bar before she found the two that she wanted.  When she walked up, Yata’s face brightened like the sun in July and he greeted, “Good afternoon, Karu-chan!  Did you just get back from school?” _

_ “ _ _ Yeah.”  Hikaru answered him, but she held up the bundle of fabric in her hands.  It was the school uniform jacket and she asked, “Does this belong to one of you guys?  You’re the only two I know that attend that school.” _

_ “Not mine.”  Yata stated and looked at Fushimi. _

_ He hesitated and then asked, “Where’d you get it?” _

_ Hikaru straightened up and said, “It was given to Saya last night.  Did you…?” _

_ Fushimi clicked his tongue and said, “She was being annoying after everyone left last night.  I let her have it so she’d stop shivering.” _

_ “I see…”  Hikaru pursed her lips and looked away a moment before finally asking, “Do you have extras?  Could she… maybe keep this one?” _

_ “Huh?” Fushimi growled. _

_ “I don’t know what it is.  She’s always had issues sleeping, but last night, I don’t think she realized she had this on, but she slept all night, soundly, and this morning her fever was almost gone.  I think… either the fabric or something relaxes her.  It’s just what she needs.  I know it’s awkward, but… you wouldn’t mind, would you?” _

_ Annoyed, Fushimi clicked his tongue, “I have plenty, I don’t need it.” _

_ Overjoyed, Hikaru jumped up and down.  “Thank you!  Thank you so much!” _

Fushimi stared at the box Hikaru had pulled out of the closet of her dorm.  She explained, “I kept it all these years and I’d throw it over her when she got sick.  I don’t think she even knows I have it.  I think its got more to do than it just being a jacket.  It comforts her.  The more relaxed she is, the easier it is for her to get over her illness.  When she gets really upset, it gets worse.  But whenever she slept with this, her week long sickness usually only lasted a couple days.”

He kept staring at the jacket as Hikaru pulled it out and handed it to him.  His throat swelled shut.  He wasn’t sure how to respond to this, or what he should say or think.  He and Saya had never spoken a single time about that night, but perhaps she was too sick and didn’t remember the events at all.  But based on this evidence, he could infer that it had meant something to her.  That he had meant something to her back then.

He reached out, carefully taking the thin fabric back from her hands.   He stared at it as though it stored the answers to the universe.  His heart was racing in his chest.

Hikaru told him, “Also… the day you left HOMRA… she got really sick that night.  It was then that I stopped thinking  it  had anything to do with the jacket itself.”

…

..

.

Fushimi had just walked through the door when a stumbling Saya trotted up to him, nearly collapsing against him.  He leaned down and gently caught her before she slipped to the ground and he harshly demanded, “What are you doing up?”

“…You left…”  Saya whispered, looking up at him and then at the jacket in his hand.  “What’s that?”  She pulled it from his arm and opened it up, looking at the emblem on the chest and said, “Isn’t this your old school uniform?  Why do you have it?”

Fushimi stared down at her, his gaze soft, still stuck on her first words.  She was upset that he’d left.  She wanted him here.  She needed him here.  His heart fluttered to the point that it hurt.  Because it felt so swollen with love and happiness he wasn’t sure what to do.  He gently ordered her, “Go upstairs and rest, Saya.  You still have a fever.”

“Come with me…” Saya ordered softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself to him.

His arm wrapped around the backs of her thighs and he straightened up, lifting her up with him.   Her hold on him was tight, but shaky from the weakness of her being sick.  But it felt like she was relaxing in his arms and that was all that mattered.  He carefully lifted the jacket up over her shoulders as he carried her.  He was overcome by the feeling of being wanted and needed.  He softly teased her, “You never threw a fit like this with Mikoto when he left your side.”

Saya confessed, “It didn’t feel like part of me left with him…”

Fushimi’s breathing stopped entirely at her words, his eyes wide and he nearly collapsed to the ground.  His voice cracked as he whispered, “S-Sayaka…”

Saya’s arms tightened around his neck and shoulders and she nuzzled her head into his neck.  “I don’t like it when you’re not right next to me.  I feel like you belong right beside me…and I beside you.”

He walked her back into the bedroom, leaning over the bed, he carefully placed her down, but he stayed hovering over her.  He situated the jacket so that it was on top of her, keeping her warm and secure.  His hand instinctively brushed up, pushing her bangs out of her face as he whispered, “Don’t worry… those feelings will change.”

Her eyes widened at his words and she asked, “What are you saying?  No they won’t.”

“Saya, you can’t possibly always feel that way towards me.”  Fushimi confessed, memories of Yata who was once so close to him, growing further and further away, went through his mind.  “You’ll find someone you feel more for and yours for me will dwindle.  That’s how it works.”

“Do you really think that?” Saya asked hoarsely.  He shushed her, knowing she shouldn’t be getting worked up.  He should have kept his mouth shut.  “Saru-kun… you’re wrong.  You’re so very wrong.  Don’t you know anything about me yet?  Why do you think I still blindly chase after Munakata and Mikoto the way I do?  My feelings don’t change!  What I feel for someone I will feel for them for the rest of my life.  I don’t just get over them or move on or find someone else.  That would mean that my feelings weren’t real.  But mine are.  Mine don’t change, no matter what happens.  That’s why Mikoto and Munakata will always be bestfriends to me.  I can’t treat them as kings because that’s not how I see them.”  She sat up a little despite Fushimi trying to keep her laying down.  She pushed up to her elbow and cupped his face.  “I don’t know yet… exactly what my feelings for you are.  How intimate or whatnot they are, but I know they’re intense.  And I know they won’t change.  You’ve done things for me, made me feel things.  Things that no one else is capable of, Saruhiko.  I will always…  _ always _  want you by my side.”

Fushimi’s gaze softened at her words and he felt a stirring in his chest.  Believed her words.  Despite the betrayals he’d felt that he was convinced would keep him from ever trusting a soul again, he trusted her.  He felt in his heart that her words were true.  He smirked softly and said, “Your future boyfriends might not be too happy with that.”

“If there’s any other future boyfriends.”  Saya stated.

Fushimi flushed and looked away nervously.  He gave her shoulder a soft squeeze before starting to get up, but Saya’s arms tightened around him.  She whispered, “Don’t go… ”

With a sigh, he reached over, grabbing his tablet from the table and climbed into bed with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Saya and Fushimi were both laying on their sides.  His head was resting in his hand that was propped up on his elbow.  Her tiny body was tucked back against his, her head under his own and his arm draped across her waist.  In front of them was the tablet with an epic game of  battle going on.  Well, it wasn’t really much of a game, actually.

Fushimi finished his turn, his score shooting up, now more than 100,000 points ahead of her.  He smirked when she took her turn, her dainty fingers swiping across the screen.  Her turn scored  her a measly 5,000 points.    She growled and angrily picked up the tablet to throw it, but Fushimi slipped it out of her hand before she flung it anywhere.   He snickered and told her, “No no.  Just because you suck at the game doesn’t mean you can take it out on my tablet.”

“You rigged it didn’t you?”  Saya growled.

“No, you just suck at playing games.”  Fushimi retorted, setting it back down while he took his turn.  When he did, she curled up closer, pulling his old jacket more tightly around  her shoulders.  The sight of her made his heart swell.  This was the kind of thing he loved to do. He could lay here with her, playing games and talking, holding her and being close all day.  He nuzzled his nose into her hair, watching as she screwed up another round resulting in another low score.  He chuckled and told her, “Here.  Try this.”  His hand move to hers, lacing his fingers with hers and guiding her finger around for his turn, getting a good score, not as good as his usual ones , but better tha n the crap  s he’d  been scoring.

Saya made a face and tried doing the exact same thing on her turn, but she still didn’t do any better.  She frowned and lay back, groaning.  “I give up.  You win.  Again.”

“Wanna play a different game?”  He asked.

“Is there one that I can beat you in?” Saya asked, turning her head and looking up at him.

He thought for a moment before asking her, “Well, I suppose I can teach you how to play Dragon Age the right way.  You haven’t even started playing Inquisition yet.”

Saya’s eyes widened and she shot up, looking down at him and demanded, “Why the hell are we still up here!?  I totally forgot.  Let’s go!”

Fushimi chuckled and sat up as well.  He patted her shoulder and gently lay her back down and told her.  “Relax.  I’ll bring the console up here.”

She glared at him and said, “I can go downstairs, it’s fine.  It’s not like sitting on the couch is going to be detrimental to my health.”

He adjusted his glasses and told her, “You need to be laying down.”

“I can lay down.”

…

..

.

They spent the rest of the day downstairs, playing the new game.  Saya was laying across the couch, her head in Fushimi’s lap who was leaned back, walking her through the game.  They traded off the controller every now and then, but Saya had it most of the time.  He was perfectly content talking her through each part of the game while she played, just because he knew what he was doing and loved seeing her flustered, trying to do as he said.  She really was terrible at it, but she was making progress.

Late in the evening he reheated the rice for her and she anxiously finished it off.  He noticed that her fever looked like it had gone way down.  Her face wasn’t as dark red as it was the day before and there was more color coming back to her.  He could also tell she was feeling better because she was shifting back from the clingy, quiet girl back to the obnoxious annoying one she usually was.

He had to admit it was good to have her back.

After putting the dishes away for the evening, he walked back out in the living room, stopping when he noticed the character on the screen wasn’t moving anymore.  Taking another look, he saw that Saya, controller still in hand, had curled up under his jacket and the blanket he’d ordered her to still wear, and was out cold.

His gaze softened and he huffed, walking over and scooping her up off the couch.  She was as light as he remembered, but now he was old enough and strong enough to be able to carry her around.  She felt so delicate in his hold that he was terrified that he’d drop her and break her , shattering her like glass .   He quickly took her to bed, tucking her in and started to leave her room when he paused in the door way.  He glanced back, see ing her clutching tightly still  to his old uniform.  The sight made his heart flutter before he flipped out the light and let her sleep.

…

..

.

The next morning was oddly quiet.  Fushimi was working on his computer when he heard a noise.  It was the only way he knew that Saya was awake.  It was the loud obnoxious noise of someone tripping over what he guessed was the hallway end table and knocking it over.  There was a low whine and he got up, walking out into the hall and looking at her curiously.  “What are you doing?”

Saya shot up, turning her back to him and quickly shook her head.  “N-nothing it’s nothing!  Go away!”

Fushimi glared at her when she told him to go away.  He ignored the knot of pain that came to his chest at those words and demanded, “Good morning to you, too.  I can tell you’re feeling better.  You’re back to being annoying.  How about instead of breaking everything in the house, you watch where you’re going?”

“Why don’t you stop being an ass!?” Saya shouted, still not looking at him.

He gritted his teeth, her words were making him angry.  But he felt like the anger was a cover up.  A mask for  what he really felt .  He clenched his hands into fists before releasing them.  “Whatever.  Do what you want – “

“No wait, I’m sorry!”  Saya suddenly turned around, reaching out and grabbing his wrist.  “I just – “

Fushimi’s eyes widened.  He was so in shock at what he saw that he couldn’t speak for several moments.  Her hair, like always, was a mess around her head and across her face.  But lining her pale skin and flushed cheeks, was a pair of beautiful red frames.  They looked delicate, like the rest of her, but that wasn’t what had his focus.  Her eyes.  Oh god her eyes.

They were red.  Not just a calm, dark red like her sisters, but these were… fascinating.  They were a bright ruby red that seemed to draw out the color red from everything around them.  Not only that but it looked as though they were glowing, all on their own.  As though her irises were some LED light that turned on when she – took her contacts out?  There was no way these could be the contacts.  “Sayaka… your eyes…”

Before he could stop her, she turned her head away, tipping it low so her sable bangs covered her face.  He knelt down, quickly catching her cheek.  She was trembling as she said, “I was trying to be quiet so you wouldn’t see!  I know they’re terrifying and weird.  But my eyes were hu rting so I just wanted to take my contacts  out for a bit.  It’s been a while since I had my glasses so I tripped over the end table.  I didn’t realize how close it was.”

Fushimi felt a hundred words go through his mind at once.  So many things he wanted to tell her all at once.  “Those contacts you ordered at the store , they were these colored contacts?  Why do you hide them?  There’s nothing scary about them.  They’re… they’re…”  Was there any word that could describe the beauty of what he was looking into?  As he spoke, Saya had stopped fighting against his hand and she let him turn her head back up so he could look.  He carefully pushed her glasses up over her head and brushed his thumbs along her cheek bones.  He hoarsely whispered, “Transcendent…”

Saya swallowed a bit hard before shyly asking, “W-what does that mean?”

“Beyond ordinary limits… something… surpassing human potential.” Fushimi explained.  “Your eyes are beautiful, Sayaka.  Honestly, it kind of pisses me off that you felt the need to hide them.  Why?”

She confessed, “I… was teased a lot in high school.  My mother said it would stop if I put in contacts.  It did, so I just continued to wear them… afraid of… what others would think and say.  I had even been called a monster because of them…”

Fushimi chuckled, “The only thing monstrous about you is your strength.  You’re not very womanly in that catego-“ Fushimi gasped when Saya suddenly punched him in the throat, causing him to drop down to the ground while Saya glared at him.  Her glasses had slid to the end of her nose and those magnificent ruby eyes off hers were pointed in rage.

Saya scowled, “You’re such an ass!”

Fushimi lay there, looking up at her with a smirk on his lips.  It caused a smile to return from hers.  He reached up, brushing his hand along her cheek, causing some of her hair to be swept to the side.  He softly asked her, “Can I make a request?”  When she answered with a curious look, he asked, “Will you at least take your contacts out when you’re home?  I could stare into your eyes for hours…”

Saya giggled and teased him, “That’s an oddly romantic thing to say…”

“Is it?”  He asked as he sat back up.   He sighed, reluctantly pulling his hand away from her perfectly soft and round cheek.  His eyes narrowed when his finger caught on to a tangle in her hair and she made a noise of pain.  He asked, “Do you ever brush this mess?”

“No!  Why waste time?” Saya asked.  

Fushimi grumbled and said, “Go get the hair brush out of the bathroom.”

“Don’t boss me around.”  Saya snapped, but it was playful and she stuck her tongue out before going back up the steps.

Fushimi watched her trot up the steps before he blushed darkly and looked away.  It wasn’t till that moment he realized she was just running around in a long shirt again.  He pulled at his collar nervously and grumbled to himself, “Damn, she’s going to be the death of me…”

When Saya returned with the hairbrush, he was already sitting on the couch and she sat down in front of him, nestling herself between his legs.  His cheeks flushed at the feel of having her body so close to him, though it wasn’t intimate, it was leading to such thoughts.  Then again, somehow, everything she did lead to those kinds of thoughts.

He pulled her slick, beautiful hair back into his hand and started brushing out the tips.  He couldn’t help but notice that the way her hair was colored reminded him so much of the HOMRA tattoo on his chest.  A pure black, fading to red at the very base.  It was almost scary how similar to the two were.  He gritted his teeth, having to all but rip her hair out to get the years worth of knots gone.  He demanded, “This thing is a rats nest.”

“Quit complaining, you’re the one that wanted to brush my hair.  No one asked you to do this.”  Saya retorted snidely.

He snapped back, “I didn’t want to be seen in public with someone with such a rat’s nest of hair.”

“Seen in public – “ Saya gasped suddenly.  “Oh right!  Rei-kun knows now so we don’t have to keep secrets anymore.  Saruhiko!  Let’s go out on a date!”  She asked excitedly.

Fushimi gasped and accidentally yanked on a knot, ripping out a good sized ball of hair.  His face flushed darkly.  “Wh-what?”

Saya’s hands snapped to her hair, letting out a whimpering noise as the pain brought tears to her eyes.  “Owwie…”  She looked up at him and whined, “That hurt…!”

“S-Sorry.  I-I didn’t mean to…”  Fushimi stuttered, his face bright red.  “You just… caught me off guard.”  He carefully reached his hand out and rubbed where he’d yanked on her hair.  “Are you okay?”

She nodded her head before looking at him curiously.  “So what do you say?  Can we go out on a date?  Please!?”

“A date…?  As in…?”  Fushimi pressed, the thought of them doing romantic things together brought redness to his cheeks.  But he quickly shook the thought away.  That wasn’t how they w ere.  Perhaps that was what he  wanted, but currently, that’s not what he was to her.  “Friends… right?”

“Well yeah.”  Saya grumbled.  “We’re not going out as enemies.”

“That’s not what I meant…”  Fushimi sighed and rolled his eyes, pulling her back by the hair and earning a squeal from her.  He demanded, “Fine.  Tell me where you want to go.”

“I don’t know.  Let’s just wander around and see what happens.”   Saya suggested, relaxing as he finished the last of the knots and was now just combing through her silky hair.  Fushimi’s thoughts began to wander.  For some reason, the idea of just walking around with her all day, doing nothing pleased him.  He was never highly motivated so doing something exerting wasn’t his style.  But just having a laid back day, just getting to know more about this girl peeked his interest.

“Alright.”  Fushimi agreed.

Saya turned her head and looked up at him.  She asked, “Do you know how to braid hair?”

His eyebrow twitched in agitation and he demanded, “Why  the hell  would I know something like that!?”

“It was just a question!” Saya snapped back.  Then her cheeks flushed and she said.  “I just thought maybe I should look cute is all…  But since you don’t know…”

Fushimi grumbled, pushing her up as he got up from the couch and went to his computer.  Over his shoulder he said, “We do have something we need to talk about.  Now that you’re feeling better.  Your friend and her buddy.  The murderer.”

Saya’s eyes widened and she gasped, “I completely forgot!  Is Scepter 4 – “

“No.”  Fushimi answered sharply.  “Scepter 4 can’t do anything.”

“Why?”

“Because.  I looked your friend up on the school database while I was there.  Believe me, I was astonished to find out that he’s not a student at that school  at all .”

“…what…?”

“That’s right.  Though we both clearly have seen him c oming and going from there , and Hikaru  claims that he’s a student , he’s not enrolled.  His identity has never been associated with that school in any way shape or form.”

“What does that mean…?”  Saya asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.  “You don’t think he’s got some weird spell on Hikaru to think he’s a good guy do you?”

“I have no idea.”  Fushimi admitted, his eyes narrowing.  He didn’t like the feeling of being outsmarted by anyone.   “But I’ll figure it out.  I haven’t ruled out that he’s the perpetrator yet, though.  So I’m not going to be biased about this.  You can trust your friend all you want.  I’ll be the devil’s advocate.”  After a few minutes, he picked up his laptop and walked back  to the couch, motioning for her to come back to him .

Curiously, she did.

His swift, gentle fingers ran through her hair for a while and the sensation was so pleasant that it made her skin prickle with delight.  After a while, she was nearly asleep when he nudged her.  “There.”

Saya felt the long braid going down over her shoulder and she gasped, “Did you… just look up how to do it?”

He paused, giving her an odd look before answering, “Yes…?”

She turned around, resting her elbows on his thighs, her crimson eyes full of happiness as she said, genuinely, “Saruhiko, you’re amazing.  You’re such a fast learner.  I wish I was as smart as you…”

His gaze softened, his heart swelling at her words.   He still wasn’t used to such outright and genuine compliments.  The story of his life was being told what to do and expected to do it.  Enough said.   He ran his fingertips along the braid.  He had to admit that it did make her look even cuter, and the way the red and black strands mixed was breath-taking.  He whispered, “You’re fine as you are, Sayaka.”

Saya’s eyes widened a bit and then softened into happiness.  Her hands clenched on his pants and she leaned up towards him, softly whispering, “Saruhiko… You’re so kind…”  Her nose brushed his just the softest bit as she tipped her head and closed her eyes.

Fushimi’s body stiffened, becoming painfully aware of how close those wonderful lips were to him.  Behind his eyes she saw all those cute faces she made, their fights that were all in good fun, when she hit him when he made a rude comment, to the comfort he felt when she cuddled up to him.  Then he thought of how she and Munakata were.  The more he sought after her, the more she rejected him.  Had they become distant because of his denied feelings?  It had clearly been one sided.  Or was it that the closer they got, the more she wanted out?  Was she against that kind of relationship?  What would she think if he suggested it?  Would he be just like Munakata?  Would she deny him?  He gritted his teeth and pul led his head back before he could feel  the touch of her lips.

He couldn’t lose what they had.  He needed her always in his life, so he couldn’t risk them falling apart.

He turned his head away when she pulled back, giving him a questioning look.  He whispered, “S-sorry.  I just… can’t kiss you…”

She put on a brave smile.  “Oh yeah.  You don’t like that kind of contact.”

She was so wrong.  There was nothing more he wanted than to take her, pin her between his body and the couch, kiss her, love her, and make her his for the rest of his life.  He wanted to consume her to the point she saw no one else – only hi m;  he wanted to possess her  in every way, shape, and form .  He realized he now understood Munakata’s feelings towards Sayaka.  Why he had been so possessive when he came near  her.   Now his feelings were the same .   Well, not quite.  Where Munakata was content taking care of her, his feelings were more selfish.  He wanted to be always with her, always in her life, always beside her, holding her, kissing her, protecting her.

What would she think, if she knew that these feelings were just below his skin?

He pulled her in to a tight and embrace and softly whispered, “Saya, that’s not what it is.”

“Then what?”  She asked, welcoming and returning his hug.

“You’re teasing me…”  Fushimi told her.  “You’re just playing around.  Those kinds of things aren’t jokes to me.”

Saya gasped and pulled back, her hands resting on his chest.  “Saru…?  Have I been upsetting you?”

His grip tightened on her and he said, “N-No you haven’t been… doing that… I mean…”  He cleared his throat.  “What happens when I kiss you?”

Saya shrugged.  “Our lips touch?”

“I mean after.”

“We go back to breathing?”  Saya tipped her head.  “I don’t understand.”

He tilted his head down.  “That’s what I’m talking about.  I mean… between us.  What happens between us?”

“Oh…”  Saya stated.  “I don’t know.  I guess that would depend on how the kiss went.”

“And how would the kiss go?”  He pressed.

“I don’t know, you haven’t kissed me.”

He gritted his teeth harder and hoarsely raised his voice, “Stop teasing and acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about!  I can’t just kiss you and then go on like nothing happened.  Because… of my feelings for you, because it would  be  my first kiss, because… of so many reasons I can’t just kiss you and see what happens.  I need it… to mean something… to you… like it would me…”

Saya felt her eyes trembling at his words and she quickly ordered, “Then kiss me.”

“Sayaka, I need to know.  This isn’t just some game…”

“Does it sound like I’m joking?  Kiss me Saruhiko.  Now.”

“How am I supposed to know this will matter to you?”

“Make it matter to me.  Show me it matters through your lips.”

“How do I do that?”

Saya’s gaze and voice softened to the point they were little more than a delicate feather.  She whispered, “Kiss me like it’s our last day in this world.  Kiss me like you don’t see any other girl.  Kiss me like my lips give you life.  Kiss me… like you’re in love with me…”

He finally broke.  Those words made his entire world spin.

His hand slid up to the braid at the base of her neck, gripping her hair just enough to pull her head in.  His lips crashed on hers at first.  They were rough and unsteady and she could tell he was serious about this being his first time kissing a girl.  Despite  his  movements being a little rough on hers and pouring wit h anxiety, the feel of them was  so soft, so tender and so mesmerizing.  The power of the kiss sent a shockwave through her body unlike any other she’d felt.  She’d been kissed by both Mikoto and Munakata many times, and a few on the lips before.  But neither of them had caused this feeling to swell through her.  There was something this man could do to her, without even trying, that two kings couldn’t do with all their effort.

After several moments of bliss, he gently pulled back, his hand still on her neck and he nervously asked, “Sayaka…?”

She tipped her head so her forehead rested against his.  She carefully told him, “I hope you know what you’ve done.  What you’ve gotten yourself into.   I only kiss people I truly care about.  But I’ve never kissed anyone in that way.  With that much emotion.”  Her grip tightened on him and she threatened, “I don’t get attached easily but once I am… you’re stuck with me.  You’re no longer allowed to look at other girls, think about other girls, or be near other girls.  I want all of your love for me, myself, and I.  I don’t like to share.  Am I making myself clear?”

His gaze softened.  Her words of possessiveness were like a mirror reflection of his own thoughts.  He rested his hands on her hips and gently told her, “Yes ma`am.”

“Saruhiko… You are mine.  I am yours.  I swore to never let you be alone again.  That I would never leave your side.  Now it’s deeper than that.  I will never let you be without love, or will I ever let yours be wasted.”

“Sayaka…”  He breathed, his hands running down her arms, brushing across her hands before sliding right back up and cupping her face, pulling her into another kiss.  While they kissed, his hands slid to her back, gripping her firmly to him.  With tears of happiness escaping his eyes, he asked, “Why didn’t I take my chance then?  Why didn’t I let myself give you a chance before?  My happiness was only feet from me all that time in HOMRA, and I ran from it.”

“Shh… the past doesn’t matter.”  Saya cooed.  “I’m here now and that’s all that matters.  You and me, together.”

“I couldn’t be happier… Sayaka…”  His head came to rest in the crook of her neck, holding her body tightly to his.  Saya caressed her hand down his back, reassuring him with gentle, meaningless words.  His grip on her made her feel like she literally was everything to him.  Like he was so afraid to let go because she’d leave him.  If only he understood that she wasn’t going anywhere.  In the same way that he had never felt this overwhelming sensation, neither had she.    Though being with Mikoto and Munakata undoubtedly made her happy, it was a foggy, fragile happiness.  One that she knew had a wall within it, preventing a genuine happiness from ever being reached.  With Fushimi though, it was pure and effortless.  Every single thing just felt right.

Saya pressed her lips to the top of his head and whispered, “So… I’m gonna call Hikaru… but when I’m done… can we go on that date?”

He lifted his head up, keeping his cheek pressed against hers as he told her, “If… we can call it a real date?”

“Hm?”  Saya asked, not sure what he meant.

“As a couple…”  Fushimi explained.  “Not just as two friends hanging out.”

Saya pulled back just enough she could look into his eyes.  She confessed, “Saruhiko… we’ve been a couple in my mind for a while now.  Why do you think I kept teasing you?  Do you really think I’d wear only a shirt around someone I considered just a friend?”

“I-I…”  His face reddened and with it came that cute, nerdy, unsureness that she loved so much.  He looked away, “I told you I don’t… have … any experience… dealing with girls…”

She giggled and placed her forehead back on his.  “I know, I know.”  She sighed softly and she admitted, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure I was willing to admit my feelings until just now.  I wasn’t sure… how you felt.  Sometimes I feel like I do nothing but annoy you, but then you’re always so kind to me and – “

“You do annoy me.”  Fushimi corrected her.  “All the time, all day long.”  He brushed his fingers along her cheek bones.  The touch was more delicate than she’d ever felt from anyone.  It caused her to close her eyes and enjoy while it lasted.  “But that annoyance… it brings me joy.  Everything about you brings me joy.  When I piss you off and you kick my ass, the way you giggle, that determined look in your eyes when you set your mind to something, hell, even when you make an angry face it just… melts my heart more…”

Saya placed a tender kiss upon his lips before whispering, “Okay, Saruhiko.  Let’s go out on our first date, shall we?  We can tell each other more sappy things the whole time.”

He looked away, clicking his tongue and that puffy-lip came back out again, making Saya smile.  He said, “I don’t know I’m comfortable admitting anything where we can be heard.”

“Will you at least hold my hand while we’re out?”

“No.”

“You said you wanted it to be couple-y!”

“The intention.  We’re not doing anything weird.”

Saya moaned and jumped off his lap.  “You are so damn picky!”

“And you’re so damn loud.  Stop arguing with me or we won’t go.”  Fushimi retorted, getting up as well.

“I can still go.  We just won’t have a date.  I’ll find someone else to go – “

He caught her arm and spun her around.  She gasped as she was pulled up against his body and it made a redness float to her cheeks.  He softly begged her, “Please… don’t even joke about something like that… I can’t… handle…. I’m… just as possessive as you okay…?  Probably more.  I hated… even letting Mikoto and Munakata in the other day.”

Saya’s gaze softened and she promised, “Alright.  I won’t do it again, Saru.   Please, always tell me what you feel and what’s on your mind.  I want to keep bringing you happiness.”

Fushimi squeezed her even tighter and gently whispered, “Then just keep being you.  As long as I have you to call mine… that’s all I need…”

His words made her heart soar in her chest and she gripped his shirt a little tighter between her fingers, whispering lovingly.  “I will always be yours, Saruhiko.  Have no doubts.”

Fushimi nodded his head and released her so that she could go to her room and get dressed.  He went to his room and changed as well, pulling on a dark red v-neck shirt and a charcoal gray jacket over the top.  Throwing on a pair of black loose fit jeans, fixing his hair and taking a deep breath, he started to walk out of his room.  He realized he was starting to feel nervous.  This was his first ever date and it was with the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen and now the most important person in his life.  He clenched his hands at his sides and shook his head.  Why was he getting nervous now?  He’d been the absolute shittiest person he could be till now, so why would anything he did now scare him into thinking she’d leave?

He opened up his bedroom door and stepped out, seeing that Saya was already in the hall, on the phone, talking to Hikaru.  She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of jeans, with that new braid over her shoulder.   When his cheeks flushed and he gritted his teeth, he realized exactly why he was terrified now.  Because now he realized what it was like being close to her.

And he was terrified they were going to end up just like him and Yata.

“No, I’m not saying to do anything.”  Saya explained.  “I just wanted you to be aware that something with him doesn’t add up.  We’re looking into it, but just be careful around him.”  There was a pause and he could hear Hikaru saying something back.  As he listened to them, his gaze shifted downward.  The collar of the red shirt was pretty high up, but he could just see the faintest sign of another fabric underneath.  What was she hiding that she refused to ever wear anything but long sleeves and high collars?  Was it an injury?  She certainly didn’t act hurt.  What was it?  He walked towards her, his fingers grazing the collar of her shirt.  His thumb had just started to slip under and pull it to the side when her hand shot up, grabbing his.  She clenched her hand around his and he felt the crackling noise of his bones popping.  He groaned, trying to get his hand away.  

When Saya hung up she gave him a look, still squeezing his hand.  She smirked, “Wow, you perv.  You couldn’t even wait till I was off the phone?”   He happened to notice that she had put her contacts back in.  Those beautiful ruby eyes that he loved were hidden once again by the darkness.

His cheeks darkened and he gasped, “Th-that’s not what I was trying to do!  I didn’t mean – “

“Why else would you be trying to take off my shirt?”  Saya demanded, waggling a brow.  She was teasing him, which was embarrassing him, but she didn’t act like she was opposed to it.  Did… she want him to do such things?

He shook his head and explained, “I… wanted to know what you’re hiding.”

Saya’s eyes widened and he immediately regretted bringing it up.  Her gaze turned away from him and it became so filled with pain that it made his heart ache.   Don’t look anywhere else, Saya.  He desperately wanted those beautiful eyes back on him.  But not when they were sad like that.  He reached out, touching her cheek, in hopes of undoing what he’d just done.  She looked back at him and softly whispered, “It’s… something very personal.  I promise… I’ll explain…eventually.  Just… not today.”

His gaze softened.  He supposed he could understand that.  His feelings towards HOMRA were similar.  Even to this day he didn’t like to discuss the weakness that drove him from his home there.  He moved his hand down to her lower back and lead her towards the door, both of them pulling on their shoes and heading out.

She playfully teased, “You said no couple-y stuff.”

“Shut up and enjoy it.”


	20. Chapter 20

Saya and Fushimi had been walking around town for a while, the small girl getting excited each time they passed a store.  She found herself getting distracted by all sorts of things – especially the pet shop when she stopped to play with the small animals for a solid hour.   He found the little fuzzy creatures to be annoying, but the look on Saya’s face had his opinion quickly changing.   She cuddled a tiny kitten to her face and then sneezed when it’s hair went up her noise, causing the fragile animal to let out a squeal of protest.

After leaving the shop, Saya apologized, “Sorry I took so long, I have a weakness for small animals.”

“So do I apparently.”  Fushimi stated, glaring at her pointedly.  “Did you just drag me along to watch your weird habits?”

“Is there something you want to do?”  Saya asked.  She shivered a bit, realizing it was getting really cold as the evening drew closer.  Winter was coming in quickly and it was cold enough that she could see her breath in front of her lips.

Fushimi frowned when he saw her shiver.  He looked around and pulled her into a clothing store, going straight for the back and grabbing a scarf.  He wrapped it around her neck and let it rest over her shoulders.  He started to head for the check out when he paused and looked at her clothes.  His cheeks flushed a little and he suggested, “Since we’re out anyway, why don’t we buy you some of your own clothes?  I’m sure yours and Awashima’s tastes aren’t the same.”

“You’ve got that right.”  Saya agreed with a small giggle.  She reached back and took his hand with her own, despite his protests against her doing such things.  He couldn’t help though, as he followed her around, the smile that came to his lip s .  This felt so real and so enjoyable.  The happier he grew, the more scared he became.  Would this truly last?  Or was he getting attached too quickly again?

What happened when she found someone who wasn’t an asshole like he was?

…

..

.

Saya kept looking nervously at the piles of bags sitting beside Fushimi’s chair.  They had both stopped to get a few smoothies and a snack.  He promised to take her to dinner as well – because apparently that was mandatory for a date – so they were just snacking for now.  After a long sip, Fushimi asked her, “Are you sure this is enough?  It’s only enough outfits to last you a few days.  I thought girls liked having more clothes.”

Saya’s cheeks darkened and she growled, “Don’t compare me to other girls.”

“Right.  Not feminine.”  Fushimi corrected.  When he earned a hard kick to the shin, he grunted and chuckled, “I’m kidding, Saya.  But seriously, I think we need to hit a few more stores.”

“You’ve already spent too much money!”  Saya protested, her eyes filled with concern.

“The money is fine.”  Fushimi protested.  “It doesn’t matter to me.  I don’t need to worry about it.  I’m paid well at Scepter 4 and I have no bills coming out so it’s just stashed away.   Low and behold it  was getting saved to one day spoil you with.  That’s what it’s there for.”

Her cheeks flushed and she looked away.  “I still feel guilty…”

“Don’t.”  He hissed.  He went back to sipping at his smoothie.  Saya seemed to let the subject go .  She seemed uneasy now though, futzing with her still full smoothie.  When she opened her mouth next, he almost wished she would have kept arguing with him.

She asked, “Saru… why’d you leave HOMRA?”

He stiffened and glared at her, adjusting his glasses.  “Because I did.”

Saya hesitated a moment before saying, “Well… you don’t seem like you really like it much more at Scepter 4, so… if you’re not happy there either,  then what were you looking for – “

“It doesn’t fucking matter.”  Fushimi hissed, unintentionally losing all of his patience in one sentence.   “I just did, what does it matter?  You said it yourself the past is the past.  Let it go.”

Saya frowned deeply and looked down at her lap, her thumbs twiddling together.  She realized she had hit a very bad button with him and it made her feel sick to her stomach.  She hadn’t meant to upset him, but she wanted to know… she felt she needed to.  She couldn’t have stopped the next words even if she wanted to, “What did you hate so much about HOMRA?  Why were you lonely?”

“Everything!”  Fushimi snapped, slamming his smoothie down.  “You don’t quit, do you?”  He got to his feet, snatching the bags and hissed, “Let’s just go home.  I don’t want to talk about this.”

Saya gasped and quickly chased after him, grabbing his arm and she squeaked, “Stop!  I’m sorry!”

He glared back at her.  “Why were you so  persistent  about it!?  Why didn’t you stop when I made it clear I didn’t want to talk!?”

She slid her hand down to the bag in his hand and worked it out from between his fingers.  He watched her as she set the bag down and then laced their fingers together.  She quietly whispered, “Because… I want to understand your feelings.  I want to keep from… doing something that will make you feel like you did at HOMRA.  Even though we ’ re together… you still… look so sad all the time.  But please… don’t go back.  I don’t want our first date to go like this.  Can we be happy?  I won’t bring it up anymore.”

His gaze softened and he felt a rock of guilt settle in his stomach.  She was just worried about him.  Just like she always was.  She had no intention of upsetting him.   Why had he gotten so defensive and hateful?  And now he’d upset her again.  Dammit ,  he needed to get himself under control.   At this rate, he was sure to send her running to some other guy.   He slid his hand into the loose bangs that framed the side of her face and slipping his fingers into her hair.  He pulled her gently in close to him and his other arm wrapped around her tiny body.  “Okay Sayaka… forgive me for acting like that.   I just… like you, it’s a topic I don’t like to discuss, but… I don’t know if I’ll ever want to talk about it.”

“I just… don’t want to lose you, Saruhiko…”  Saya whispered, squeezing  him tightly .  “So… I just want to know you and understand you better.”

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard such genuine words.  He leaned his head down, his forehead resting upon hers.  He whispered, “Then we’ll take it step by step, okay?  Let’s start with less sensitive topics.  Then we’ll work our way up to stuff like that.”

“Okay!”  Saya smiled and asked, “Then, what’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.  Duh.   Yours?”

“Black!”

“No shit?  That was a stupid question, Saya.”

She glared at him and demanded, “Then you ask me one.”

“Why did you – “  He gasped when a person shoved her way roughly between them.  He grunted and glared, watching the girl with the cream and tan colored hair keep walking.  “Jeez.  Some people.”

Saya watched the person, her eyes narrowed.  She was trying to kill the irrational anger and possessiveness that another woman had touched her love.  But realization slammed into her and she turned sharply back and ran after the girl.  Before Fushimi could stop her, Saya grabbed the girl by the back of her shirt and turned, slamming her against the building.  The force was strong enough the girl gasped and some of the brick crumbled around them.

Fushimi gasped and demanded, “Sayaka!  What are you doing?  You’re overreacting, let her go.”

Saya was glared at with eyes as green as emeralds.  Her other hand clenched into a fist, but before she could swing, the girl’s eyes widened, turning yellow and slitting.  Before her fist made impact, the girl was gone, completely.  Saya gasped, tumbling forward into the damaged wall.  She looked around, her eye brow twitching in annoyance.

“She’s gone.”  Fushimi assured her.  He demanded, “What  was up with you?  Why did you knock the crap out of her?”

Saya sighed and ran a hand through the loose bangs around her cheek and held her other hand out.  “Let me see your wallet.”

He frowned.  “Okay…?”  He reached back to pull it out but stop when there was nothing there.  His eyes widened and he demanded, “How did you know…?”

Her face flushed and she reluctantly admitted, “She… used familiar tactics.  She was sitting near us and overheard you mention that money wasn’t a problem for you.”

“You were a thug, Saya?”

Her face darkened and she clarified, “I was homeless for two weeks!  I stole a few times.  But I would only steal from those who looked wealthy and probably wouldn’t miss their money.  I’m guessing she was in a similar situation.  But she’s a strain…”

“Shit.”  Fushimi cursed.  “I don’t give a damn about the cash, but that had my access badge for Scepter 4.”

Saya blinked in confusion.  “You need an access badge?”

Fushimi rolled his eyes and explained, “After hours, we shut down the technology in the building to lower the chances of getting hacked from an outside source.  Certain members are given access badges in order to get in and out of the building and security areas whenever they need.”

Saya made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and then gasped, “That’s bad…!  I’ll find her!”  She shouted and took off suddenly, headed the  same direction the girl had been going .

“Saya wait!” Fushimi ordered, but it was too late, she was gone.  He gritted his teeth and his brows furrowed.  He realized he felt a sense of protectiveness.  He remembered Munakata needlessly worrying about Saya’s safety.  But now that they were so close and he knew of her heart, he was afraid as well.  But it would be a waste of time to chase her.  So he headed to Scepter 4 to inform Munakata.

…

..

.

Fushimi walked through the main room of Scepter 4 HQ, headed straight for the elevator.  He tapped his foot irritably and his arms were crossed.  He had hurried back home and set all of Saya's stuff in the house before hurrying back.  As he waited for the elevator to get to Munakata's floor, he realized just how bad he was looking right now.  He'd just nearly lost his job and now he'd gone and lost his access card.  Clicking his tongue, he realized if he kept this trend up, he was going to find himself unwelcome with yet another color.

He sighed.  Well, probably not.  Sayaka had Munakata wrapped around her finger.  If she had anything to say about it, then he'd be locked in a job here for the rest of his life.  Tipping his head and grunting, he realized she did a lot more for him than she realized.  The happiness and the company were just the tip of the iceberg.

After the door finally opened, Fushimi stepped out, nodding to the two men guarding his office door.  He paused in front of it, smirking a bit as he remembered Sayaka barging through the door without caring.  She was the only one that could get away with doing something like that, and boy did she use that to her advantage.  He knocked on the door, waiting a moment before he heard his captain on the other side and asked him to come on in.  Hesitantly, he walked in.  As soon as he was inside, he adjusted his glasses.  "Sir."

"Ah, Fushimi."  Munakata smiled up at him, putting a piece of jigsaw into place.  "You have today off, don't you?  What are you doing here?"

"I apologize, sir.  But I ran into a bit of an issue.  While I was out, I... was...er, someone stole my wallet and my access card."

Munakata's eyes narrowed and he growled, "So there is someone running around with access to our building?  Do you have any idea where they are or what they intend to do with the card?"

"I'm not even sure they know that they have it or what they can do with it.  The ir  intention was to steal my money, according to Sayaka."

Munakata frowned at what he said and questioned, "Saya knows what the thief was after?"

Sighing heavily and tipping his head up, he grumbled, "She says that the method the thief used to steal my money was one that she was familiar with and... used... there for a while when she was homeless."

There was a long pause in which Munakata seemed to stare down at his desk.  He had never seen the captain look quite so uneasy.  Finally, he asked, "Fushimi... how long had she been living like that?"  His brows arched, realizing the captain had completely ignored the urgency of their situation for a personal matter - which was unheard of for him.

He reluctantly answered with, "According to her... she had been like that a few weeks."

"I assume since her mother died."  Munakata explained.

"That's what she said."  Fushimi narrowed his eyes at his superior and asked, "Is something going on, sir?"

"I'm just... frustrated."  He leaned his  forehead into his hand .  Shaking it, he said, "We have other things to focus on."

"It seems you're having issues concentrating.  Perhaps you should discuss it."  Fushimi suggested.

He glared up at his subordinate and darkly growled, "Not with the likes of you."

Fushimi gaped for a moment, wanting to retort back to him.  The bluntness of his words hit him right through the chest.  He clenched his hands into fists and looked away.  "Right.  Anyway, about my access card..."

Munakata adjusted his glasses and stood up.  " Yes .  Any idea where they went?  At this point, we're losing too much ground, we should probably just deactivate your cards and order you new ones."

"Well... Sayaka took off after the girl - "

There was a noise that came from Munakata that he could only assumed was a laugh.  Fushimi's brows furrowed and he demanded, "What are you laughing at, sir?"

"You let a girl steal your wallet, Fushimi?"

He gritted his teeth and shortly asked, "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not."  Munakata sat back and tapped his fingers on the top of the desk.  He suggested, "Why don't you give Saya a call and see if she's figured anything out."

Fushimi nodded, pulling out his phone and speed-dialing Saya.  He paused when the phone was picked up, but no one answered at first.  There was a crash sound in the background, a heavy grunt, and then Sayaka cursing at someone.  Finally, what he could tell was directed towards him was, "I'm a little busy."  And then he got the dial tone.

Munakata arched a brow and asked, "Well?"

Fushimi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.  "I get the feeling she probably found her."  He grumbled and headed for the door.  "I'll track her down …”

“What did she say?”  Munakata asked, following Fushimi as they walked out of his office and headed for the information room.

“That she was busy.”  Fushimi stated.  “But it sounded like there was a fight going on.”  He frowned a bit as he was overcome by the same protective feeling.  He knew the girl was strong – he had the bruises to prove it – but now he was irrationally afraid.  His mind was telling his heart that she was just fine, but he couldn’t help it.  He couldn’t help worrying about any single scratch she would get.  He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone laying a hand on her.

“Sounds like Saya.  She’ll be able to hold her own against a strain, no problem.”  Munakata stated, waiting as Fushimi sat down at his desk and slipped a wireless earpiece in and opened his computer.

“It’s unbelievable that someone with no color could be so damn strong.”  Fushimi admitted, bringing up the city surveillance and linking the tracker on Saya from his phone to his computer.  He frowned when he was given a blank screen.

“What’s this?”  Munakata asked.

“I don’t know.”  Fushimi confessed, looking up on the information for the camera he was supposed to be seeing.   His eyes narrowed and he asked one of the other men in the room, “Can someone pull up the status of camera 0249 for me?”

~

Saya held a guy up against a wall, the heel of her boot against his throat.  Her eyes narrowed.  “You shouldn’t have made fun of me.  I really have a short patience for people who pick on me.”  A smirk crossed her lips when she thought of how she’d beat the shit even out of Fushimi when he had called her a name.  And she had liked him.  So when other people taunted her, they got worse treatment.

The guy’s body was sore and ached, covered with bruises from the beating she had just given him.  He weakly tried to pry her foot off of him but it didn’t do any good.  She leaned forward and ripped the earpiece from his ear and hissed.  “I’m borrowing this.”  She pulled her phone out, syncing her phone to the piece before placing it in her ear and dialing Fushimi’s number.

He picked up almost automatically which made her smile.  “Saya.”  He said.  “Where are you?”

Scuffing around the dark hallway, she found a piece of piping and picked it up.  She looked around.  It was a long metal hallway with only a few light fixtures hanging from the ceiling.  She had made her way to this building after seeing a couple strains acting weird on the side of the road.  In fright, they had run here where she was immediately attacked by more strains.  The last guy being one of them.  When she heard him starting to get up and come after her, she easily swung her new weapon around her hand, clocking him in the temple and knocking him out cold.

“I’m not really sure.”  Saya confessed.   “I followed a couple strains here, and this place is crawling with them.  And they don’t like me here.  I’ve been attacked by at least ten since I walked in.”

“That’s too many.  Get out of there and we’ll send a team – “  His words were cut off by muffled talking in the background, “ – but sir – “  More muffled noises, and she thought she might have heard a woman speaking.  When Fushimi started talking again, he seemed agitated, “ – Be careful Saya.  We think you may have walked into a base for a clan of strains we’ve been chasing for a while.  The cameras in that section have been down for a while and for some reason we’ve failed to notice – Yes sir, I’ll find out who was in charge of the surveillance scan – but we’re working on getting them back up.  There’s a team heading that way but it’ll take some time to get there.”

Saya rolled her eyes.  “I can handle these punks on my own.  They’re not even a challenge.”  Saya jumped back when a door on the right side flew open.  She kicked the first guy into the door and the second one dove for her, so she spun around and nailed the pole right into his gut.  She lifted him into the air and slammed him back down.  After peeking into the room to make sure there was no one else, she carried on.

Saya made her way down a few halls, easily beating down every attacker that came her way.  She admitted into the earpiece, “I haven’t seen that bitch that stole your wallet.”

“We’ve got the floor plan loaded and our cameras are going up throughout the building.  I’ll guide you back out away from any more strains.”

“Saru, I’m fine.  Guide me to where the big guy is hiding, or at least the thieving bitch.”

“Sayaka… let the backup squad handle it.”

“I’m already here!”  Saya protested – loudly.

“What if you get hurt?”  He demanded.

~

Fushimi paused, his hands freezing over the keyboard as he stared at his screen.  Munakata withdrew, clearly not pleased with his outburst.  Fushimi’s gaze softened, realizing that his outburst was exactly how he felt.  He was scared someone would get the jump on her, that her heart would fail, that  they wouldn’t be able to do anything together again.

That he’d go back to being lonely.  

The thought terrified him and it was making him irrationally possessive and protective.  But there was no way he could just stop his feelings.

There was a light giggle that came through his earpiece and Saya whispered, “Then you can nurse me back to health later.”

He sighed, a thin smile on his lips.  It didn’t matter how much he worried though, he got no say in this relationship.  She was stubborn and strong – like a mule – and he was puddy in her hands.  He ordered, “Just make sure you come out in good enough condition to finish our date.”

Saya started laughing but Munakata slammed his hand down on the table top, snarling, “I hate to interrupt but our lines are not for public chatting!  You have a job to do.”

Fushimi narrowed his eyes at his captain and clicked his tongue.  There were plenty of times that he had used Scepter 4’s communication structure to chat among co-workers – including him.  But he dare not argue with him now.  He noticed that the other soldiers were  idly  going about their business with no idea that mini emergency situation that was taking place.  The onl y ones who had been informed were  Awashima’s squad who was going to back Saya up.

Fushimi typed away on his computer, watching as one by one, cameras came up throughout the building.  Finally, all of them were up and he tracked down SAya on one of the views.    He set the camera to follow her before he started surfing through the other views.  He tipped his head and gritted his teeth, seeing packs of strains around every corner.  He shortly demanded, “How long until the back up squad is there?”

Munakata frowned at Fushimi’s tone and hissed, “They should be there soon, but the problem is how long will it take them to catch up once they arrive?”  He looked around at the screens and asked, “What’s the fastest exit out?”

Fushimi started to answer when he heard a familiar hiss in his ear, “I’m not leaving!  I’m just fine.”  He listened to the sound of her beating up a couple other people.  He glanced at her camera, seeing her nail a strain with a pole, bashing them into the wall before she carried on.

Fushimi sighed and told Munakata, “She’s persistent about staying in there, sir.”

“I don’t care.  I’m giving an order. ”  Munakata pointed to the screen and said, “Take her to that entrance back there, it leads straight to a stairwell down to the back exit.”

Fushimi gritted his teeth and started to say something when he noticed that Saya was about to go down a hall that had about seven strains  waiting for her with weapons raised.  Fushimi quickly ordered, “Sayaka, you need to go to the left.  Now.”

“Why?  Are you giving in to Munakata?”  Saya hissed, but she dove into the left side hallway.  It was narrower than the main hall and there weren’t a lot of doors.  She made her way into one of the rooms and demanded, “Look, I’m just fine – “  She gasped when she heard the sound of several bullets ricocheting off the metal walls.  She gasped pressed herself to the wall, immediately quieting so as not to attract the attention of her enemies.

Fushimi cursed under his breath.   “How in the hell did a group of strains get their hands on weapons like that?”

Munakata looked up at the screen and glared.  “They’ve got assault rifles.  Fantastic.  Now it’s time to pull her out.”

“She’s backed into a corner.  She can’t move right now.”

“Get her out of there, now, Fushimi.”  Munakata ordered harshly, sending a message to Seri on his device.

Fushimi gritted his teeth, quickly losing his patience with his captain.  “What do you think I’m trying to do, sir?”  Pulling the mouthpiece closer to his lips, he spoke into it, “Sayaka?  Can you hear me?  If you can get back into the hallway, there’s another corridor you can take to get back around on the other side of them, you can get out without a fight that way.”

“I don’t want to know what way is without a fight.  I want to know where the woman is.”  Saya stated.  “Get me to her or the big guy and I’ll bring this whole thing to a stop.”

“Saya – “ Fushimi argued.

“Will you just trust me?  I’m going to be fine.  I’ve got you looking out for me.”  Saya assured.  “Just get me to through here.”

Fushimi pressed his forehead to his hands, hearing Munakata speaking to Seri behind him.  He swallowed hard and reluctantly whispered, “Go the way I just told you.  Take a right and you’ll find a stair well to the next floor.  I’ll search the cameras for the girl.”

“Thank you, Saruhiko.”  Saya smiled and leaned towards the door.

“Saya, if… if something happens to you – “

“Save it.”  Saya hissed.  “You can tell me tonight over dinner.”

Fushimi’s fingers were weak over his keys and he was typing slower than he ever had before.  He wasn’t used to this emotion swelling up inside of him.  He didn’t get attached to people – except one person – besides her.  And he’d certainly never been in a position like this.  This consuming fear that he was going to lose something essential to his own survival.  It didn’t feel like he was guiding a soldier through the battlefield, it felt like the weight of his entire world was balancing on a tightrope hanging over a tank of sharks, waiting to devour it.

He had finally begun to feel something reminiscent of happiness and now she was throwing herself into danger like it didn’t matter.   He was losing his mind and she was just blowing him off.  Perhaps he was wrong.  Maybe she didn’t realize the weight of his feelings for her at all.  

Fushimi looked up suddenly when Munakata demanded, “What in the hell is that?”

Making it’s way between the strains with the automatic weapons was a huge beast that looked like it was carved from solid rock.  It stepped it’s way down the hall, slamming down the door that Saya had gone into.  Fushimi seethed, “That fucking thing is like four times her size.  Saya!  Get around it and go down the hall!”

“They’re just waiting to start shooting at her if she runs out of that room!”  Munakata hissed.

“What are you saying she should do!?  Fight it!?”

“She doesn’t have a choice right now…”  Munakata confessed.

Fushimi felt his blood run cold.  “Saya…”


	21. Chapter 21

Saya laughed as the monster walked into the small room with her.  It seemed to consume over half of the tiny room and it left her with just a little space to move around.  She giggled into the mouthpiece, “Aw, you guys are getting so worked up about an overgrown puppy.”

“This isn’t a joke!”  Fushimi snarled into her ear.  “There’s nothing funny about the amount of danger you’re in Sayaka, so knock it off!”

Saya’s gaze softened as Fushimi yelled at her.  She was so used to Munakata being overprotective and yelling at her in the same way, but this emotion she felt was more similar to how she felt when Mikoto was scolding her.  Munakata never let her do reckless things, but Mikoto always did them right there beside her and then got onto her, telling her to never do it again while he laughed.   It caused her heart to warm.  He was so worried about her and it made her happy.

Her eyes narrowed when the beast threw it’s massive hand at her, it’s claws nearly the size as one of her limbs.  She easily dodged under it and then rushed right up to it’s gut.  She shouted, “I’ll show you why you’re just worrying too much.”  As she spoke, her fist made contact with the things gut.  But there was so much power behind her punch that it flew back against the wall and made a crunching sound as the wall caved under its pressure and the beast tumbled out into the hall.  Saya laughed and raised her arm.  “One hit KO!  Woo!”

Munakata and Fushimi both stared in awe at the screen.  Fushimi swallowed hard and said, “She really does have monstrous strength…”

Munakata adjusted his glasses.  “Mikoto is the only one stupid enough to challenge her to a fight.  I however, have always passed.”

Fushimi rubbed his neck as suddenly the bruises on his body didn’t hurt nearly as much.  She reined her strength in quite a bit from what she was capable of.  He couldn’t help that smirk that crossed his lips.  Damn she was incredible.

Saya looked over her shoulder when she started hearing rounds of bullets going off again.  She let out a noise and raced into the  that was adjacent to the one the shooters were in and found a small vent shaft in the wall.  She kicked it open and climbed into it, weaseling her little body into the thin metal shaft and crawled her way around.  It made it’s way up and Saya quietly made her way through the ceiling of the hall.  Through the vent she saw the pack of gunmen looking around, slowly making their way towards the room she had been in.  She smirked and wiggled her way up, kicking out the bottom of the vent and landing on the first shooter.  She grabbed the gun of the second one, twisting it away and spinning and smacking a third across the face.  When bullets started flying, she dropped down underneath them and took two off their feet, flipping and dropping her heels onto their throats.  In the next moment, she had the last guy pushed up against the wall, kneeing him up between the legs and yanking his gun away.

Once she had all of them unarmed and groaning on the ground, she picked up the weapons and made her way down the hall.

Beside Fushimi, Munakata let out  a  heavy sigh of relief, but Fushimi’s reaction was almost opposite.  His cheeks flushed and warmed as he realized how attracted to her he was becoming.  At the very least, he thought that the kind of woman he’d end up with would be someone similar to him, a nerd, or someone tech-savy that he could hold a conversation with.  And his best hope had been some super attractive model type woman that he would use simply for eye-candy purposes.  He never imagined that this rebel looking girl with her black jacket, excessive jewelry, and thug-like attitude would capture his heart so entirely.  But he found that defiant nature beautiful and her pinched brows and tight jaw just reminded him of how determined and stubborn she was.

To him, suddenly, there was nothing more beautiful.

Fushimi pulled the mouthpiece in closer and told her, “Keep going straight past 3 halls.  The fourth on your right will lead you to another stairwell.  I don’t see anymore strains on this floor, but it looks like there’s a few at the top of the stairs, so get ready.”

“I’ve got five guns now, I’m fine.”  Saya assured him as she walked.  “You found that bitch yet?”

Fushimi sighed, clicking through camera screens and ignoring the glare he got from Munakata because he was continuing to help her reach her goal.  After a few moments, Fushimi answered, “Yeah I’ve got her.  She’s on the next floor in the middle of the hall.  She’s got a few others with her.”

“Any of them look like the boss?” Saya asked.

Fushimi glanced at Munakata when he answered his phone and he looked back at the screen.  “Nah.  They look like a group of lackeys.  Even she does.  There’s a suspicious group on the very top floor with a guy sitting at a table.  He looks like the head honcho.  He’s not even moving.”

“Sounds like that’s where I’m headed when I clean the other one up.”  Saya stated.  She paused, a soft smile on her lips and added, “You know, Saru, we make a pretty good team, don’t you think?”

Fushimi’s cheeks reddened in color, but he realized she was right.  He was the brain and she was the brawn and now… it felt like they could do anything together.  He told her playfully, “Cut the shit and get back to work, slacker.”

“Oh you have some nerve.” Saya hissed, starting up the steps.  Several strains suddenly jumped down on her, but she easily knocked them around, sending them flying down to the bottom of the steps.

“There’s a lot of strains up on this floor.”  Fushimi warned.  He paused and said, “I can cut the power and activiate the night vision on the cameras and guide you.  Then you’ll go straight for the woman and not have to deal with the thugs.”

“Won’t cutting the power kill the cameras?”  Saya questioned.

“No.  Their wires run from a different source.”

“Then let’s do it.”  Saya ordered, pausing at the top of the steps.  

Fushimi quickly ran through several different programs, accessing the grid for that sector and he shut down the power.   As soon as it went out, the green colors came up on the screen and he ordered Saya, “You’ve got four straight down the hall.  They’re starting to move around now that the power is gone.  Take six steps forward and then go right.”

Saya was following his every order down to a T and Munakata glared at him, “You’re making it more difficult for Miss Awashima’s squad to reach the top.”

“This buys us all more time.  We can get Saya where she needs to be without creating a sc ene and the boss won’t take off as quickly.  And it increases Saya’s chances of getting out alive.”

Munakata gritted his teeth and looked at the computer screen.  “You’re really pushing your limits today, Fushimi.”

Fushimi ignored Munakata threat and continued giving Saya directions.   Just like before, she followed every word he said, every step, every inch, every direction.  She was majority of the way across the building when he realized she was getting close to where the woman with the group was.  He whispered, “You’re almost there, Saya.  She’s around the corner.  Be careful.”

His last direction caused another smile to spread on her lips.  Her grip tightened on the bar in her hands and she listened to Fushimi tell her how close she was getting to her target.

Fushimi’s eyes widened when he saw the woman turn around suddenly and take a swing as though she could see right where  Saya was.  He panicked and ordered, “Saya, duck now!”

Saya gasped and dropped down just as a being flew over her.  She dropped her weapon so she could reach up and grab her.  Her hands locked around the woman’s leg and she yanked her down.  Saya gasped when her kneed rammed into Sayaka’s chest and the wind was knocked out of her, but she quickly rolled over, catching a flying fist before it nailed her head.  She was able to pin the girl down and grabbed the girl’s collar.  Saya could see the two glowing yellow eyes penetrating the darkness just before she felt a slam against the side of her head.  She hit the side of the hall and she shouted, “Saruhiko, turn the lights back on !  She can see in the dark.”

“Got it.”  Fushimi stated, quickly backing out of the program and watching as all the lights come on and the cameras switched back to normal view.  He saw Saya and the girl who stole his wallet tussling around, but he noticed that her movements were a little slower than usual.  He started to say something when he saw another group heading down the hall towards the two of them now.  He warned, “Sayaka, you’ve got five more headed right for you!”

Munakata hissed into his own phone, “How far away are you, Awashima?   It’s getting hairy.”

Saya shot to her feet and stepped away from the girl as she swung at her but Saya narrowly ducked under another hit from another strain but she ran down the hall without stopping, hearing the pounding of feet behind her.  The hit from the girl was just enough  that it had her senses just a little off.  She needed just one second to reorient herself.

Fushimi gritted his teeth, trying to find  which path would be best for her to take when he saw strains coming from the other way.  He nearly shot out of his seat and shouted, “Sayaka!  Stop, around the corner – “

Saya felt the impact before she even saw it coming.  As she turned the corner, a crowbar came around slamming into the side of her head and sending her straight into the ground.  She gasped, her world beginning to spin in slow motion.  The floor was up against her face but it was hovering over her head .  Her hands were swimming through the air.  Her breathing was labored , or it wasn’t coming at all.  In the distance  she heard someone calling her name.  It was a panicked noise, echoing across her mind like the wind whistling across the valley.

A pain bubbled up in a couple other places in her body, but it was a foreign kind of pain.   It was almost like she knew it was there but couldn’t feel  what was happening to her.  She grabbed at the floor, trying to push herself up, but she was too weak.  Her body kept crumbling underneath her.  A cry-like noise left her, but it was hoarse and broken.

Fushimi slammed his hands on the table, shouting at Munakata, “Where the hell is that backup squad!?”

Munakata was gritting his teeth, watching the scene take place on the computer – the strains were all throwing themselves on Saya, beating her with whatever weapon they had.  His hands were trembling and he said, “They’re heading up the stairs now…”

Fushimi was screaming into the mike, but Saya wasn’t answering, and it looked like she wasn’t moving on camera either.  He felt his throat swell up.  She was getting pumbled and there was nothing he could do from here.  His hands twitched at his sides.

Sienna stood at the intersection of the two halls where she and Saya had started fighting.  She was watching the others from her gang beat her.  She swallowed hard.  When they were scuffling, it had felt like the woman was trying to resist hurting her as much as she could.  Why had that woman  not taken her out so easily?  What was going on?

Suddenly, she felt overcome by a sense of hope.  Would this woman understand her situation?  Could she help her?  Sienna’s eyes turned from their green luster to the gold and slit pupils.  She disappeared from where she was  and appeared suddenly between Saya and the others of her faction.  With a swift blast of her energy, she pushed all of them back, scooping Saya up and disappearing with her.

Sienna reappeared in the bottom floor stairwell and carefully set her down.  She paused a moment, watching her.  She was covered in bruises and cuts and she looked like she was in bad shape.  The most impressive hit was the one initially across her face.  It went from her ear to up over her eye.  It was already a deep purple and black and looked like a large lump over her head.   She was conscious, but she was really struggling to focus and concentrate.  “Miss…?”

Fushimi was panicking even more than before when Saya disappeared.  He started flipping through cameras, trying to find her because she still wasn’t answering the device.  He slammed his fist down on the table.  Munakata had already run out of HQ and to the building where they were supposed to meet.  What good did he think  he was going to do now?  His hands were shaking, still calling her name into the earpiece.  He froze when he finally found a camera with her on it.  His eyes widened when he saw that she was with the strain from before.

He watched as the girl reached to wards Saya  and plucked the headset device from her ear, holding up to her own.   A moment later, Fushimi heard a soft, hesitant, “…Hello…?”

Fushimi felt his whole world stop for the briefest moment and he had to organize his thoughts before he finally whispered, “Whatever you want… I’ll give it to you.  But don’t… hurt her…please…”

Sienna frowned and responded , “I don’t… want to hurt her… I need help…  I’ll keep them away from her as long as I can.  But if they find me protecting her, then they’ll kill me, too.”

“They?  Who is they?”

“My clan.  They pick up strains and the leader exploits their powers.  A lot of us don’t want to be here, but we don’t have anywhere else to go.  Please… I want out… help me.”

“Return Sayaka and my wallet and we’ll talk.”

“I can do that… where should I… go…?” Sienna asked, fearfully.

“Don’t go anywhere.”  Fushimi ordered, pulling his phone out of his pocket and saying, “There’s a man named Munakata and he’s going to be there very shortly.  Give everything to him.”

…

..

.

Fushimi ran through the crowd of Scepter 4 workers, looking around for either the girl, Munakata or Saya.  He gritted his teeth when he didn’t see any of them.  “Sayaka…”  He finally saw the backside of his captain who was facing the back of a van.  He saw the strain was beside of him.  Awashima was also there and when the captain shifted, he saw his goddess sitting in the back of the van.  He rushed up to them.

As soon as Sayaka lay eyes on him, she jumped up and met him halfway, throwing her arms around his waist.  He wrapped his own arms around her and held her carefully.  He could feel the glare of his captain upon him, but he ignored it.  He was too thankful to have her back and alive.  He pulled her away just enough to look at her.  He felt his gut tighten, seeing the bruises all over her.  There was an icepack taped to the side of her face and a bandage on one of the other cuts on her jaw.   He gently cupped her face and whispered, “Sayaka…”

Munakata cleared his throat and said, “Not that I want to interrupt… but we have a few pressing matters to attend to.”

Saya looked up at the captain who seemed to be giving her a hard glare.  She didn’t say anything, so he continued, “By the time we got to the top floor, the leader of the clan was already gone.  I’m not sure how he escaped, but – “

“He has powers similar to mine.  He’s able to teleport.”  Sienna confessed.  “That’s why… he wasn’t in any hurry to get out.  He knew… he could easily.”

Munakata groaned and pushed his glasses up his nose.  “This means we now have no idea where he’s gone.  Sienna, as far as I know, you’re in danger now.  They’ll know you betrayed them and they’ll personally seek you out.  For now we’ll bring you back to Scepter 4 and put you under protection.  As for you, Saya, you need to get home and heal up.  You say you’re fine, but you took quite the beating.”

Saya rolled her eyes.  “I’m fine.  I barely felt a thing.”

Munakata sighed, touching Sienna’s shoulder and ushering her into the van.   Before she stepped into the vehicle, she trotted up to Fushimi, handing him the wallet she’d stolen.  With a flush of embarrassment she told him, “I’m really sorry… for all the trouble…”

“It’s fine, Sienna.  Things worked out.  Be good.”  Saya told her, starting to tell her something else when Munakata called for her to hurry along.

Saya  rolled her eyes and started to walk off with Fushimi when Munakata called his name.  She stopped, looking back at the captain with concern, but Fushimi whispered to her, “Go on ahead, I’ll catch up.”  He walked back to his captain but she only  walked a little ways ahead,  she came to a stop and leaned against the next building wall, waiting for him to catch up.

~

Fushimi stopped in front of Munakata.  “Sir?”  He gasped when he was grabbed by the collar and jerked forward.   His captain’s glare turned almost deadly and he felt a shiver of fear race down his spine.

“I’ll have you know… I’m holding you responsible for this.”  Munakata snarled.  “If you had just followed my orders from the beginning, then she wouldn’t be hurt like this.  Let this be a lesson to you and be glad that I’m feeling so nice today.”

He gritted his teeth and looked away, trying to avoid eye contact.  All his fault, huh?  Wasn’t everything?  This wasn’t new to him.  He gasped when Munakata suddenly pushed him back, releasing his collar and barked, “See to it that something like this doesn’t happen again.  Got it?”

“Yes sir…”  Fushimi answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and  walking back towards his home.  He stopped when he realized that Saya was just ahead, waiting for him.  His gut knotted up, seeing the bandages that stood out so much on her face.  And just underneath, he could see the purple and blue bruises tainting her skin.

His first chance to protect her and he’d failed.  Completely.  As much as he hated it, he was beginning to understand Munakata more and more.  Taking the risk of her hating him to avoid her getting hurt.  To avoid this.  When his chest tightened up, he realized he was much more selfish than that.  The thought of her being unhappy, of hating him, of avoiding him, those thoughts hurt even worse.  He was too selfish to put her safety before her happiness.  But… he couldn’t let this happen again.  Not because of Munakata’s threat.  But for his sanity.

He stopped when he  reached  her and Saya gave him a big smile – despite the bruises.  She asked, “So where are you taking me to dinner?”

Fushimi frowned.  “You still want to go to dinner… after all this?”

“Of course.”  Saya stated.  “Remember we both promised to end our date on a happy note.”

He lingered a moment, thinking.  After a heavy sigh, he withdrew a hand from his pocket to place it on her back and ushered her along beside him.  He asked, “Will you eat noodles?  They’re similar to rice.”

“Yes.”  Saya stated.  “Rice is pasta.”

Fushimi’s brows furrowed.  He wouldn’t start the argument that rice was a grain.  Pasta was made out of grains and flour, so they were similar.  But if believing that got her to broaden her horizons and eat a wider variety of food, he’d lie to her the rest of his life.

…

..

.

He ended up taking her to an expensive Italian place for the evening.  He was relieved to discover that she happened to love chicken alfredo pasta.  The entire meal she looked like a kid in a candy shop.  And though he tried to ignore them, he was well aware of the glares he received from those eating around them.   It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what those glares were for.  Saya had just been beaten and it was human nature for people to assume he was the one that had done it.  It made him sick to his stomach to even think of leaving marks like those on her.  But at the same time, it almost made him laugh.  If either of them were abused, it was him.  Saya didn’t hesitate to raise a hand against him.  Ever.

After she was finished eating, they packed up the rest of their food and took it to go.  The whole time his hand was on her back, or hip, or something, but somewhere close, as though that would help him defend her should someone attack them again.  He was trying his hardest to ignore it and just have a good rest of the night, but he couldn’t look at her without seeing a scratch or bruise or something.  He pursed his lips, trying to focus on other things – on making this a happy day for her, but…

“Stop scowling!”  Saya barked at him, playfully pushing him.  But as soon as she did, she linked herself onto his arm and gave it a squeeze.   “You’re supposed to be having fun!”

He sighed, turning his head away and adjusting his glasses.  “I’m sorry, Saya.  I… I just…”

“Rei-kun said something to you, didn’t he?”  She asked him, a frown on her lips.  “Just ignore him, okay?  He doesn’t – “

“It’s not what he said…”  Fushimi retorted to her, slowing to a stop on the sidewalk.  Around them, people walked through the evening, laughing and talking around them, but he felt like he was trapped in his own bubble of guilt.  What Munakata said wasn’t what caused it.  He felt guilty all himself.  He should have stopped her before she’d gotten beat.  When it was first getting dangerous.  “I should have – “

“Enough.”  Saya stated, her brows furrowing as she became suddenly serious.  “Are you blaming yourself for this?”

He clicked his tongue and looked away but Saya reached up, grabbed his collar and pulled him down, forcing him to look at her.  She scolded him, “Saruhiko stop acting like this.   I made the decision to go in, I made the decision to keep going, I made the decision to fight Sienna.  There is no reason for you to feel responsible for any part of this, okay?”

He looked away, tipping his head and puffing his lip like he usually did when he was frustrated.

Glaring and becoming frustrated herself, she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him over towards the park.  There was an open bench area that in the middle had little holes in the very center in the concrete.  When Fushimi realized that’s where he was taking her, he suddenly started trying to pull away, hissing, “Sayaka!  Don’t you dare!  Let go of me right now!”  

Her grip was much stronger than his so he wasn’t able to get out of her grasp, no matter how much he yanked against her arm.  He continued shouting at her, “Saya!  Let go of me right now!  Saya, do not – “ He gasped when suddenly the geysers for the fountain started up and water shot out of the patchwork holes in the ground, soaking the both of them completely.  

Saya was laughing as she was shot in the back and she had to dance a little closer to him to avoid the full impact of the fountain.  Fushimi grabbed her when she started to slip on the water pooling at their feet, but instead of keeping her from falling, she dragged him down with her.  He grunted when  he landed right onto the concrete and he huffed, sitting up slowly.  The water was pouring down on them after looping in the air, much like a rain shower.  His glare was hard on her, but the water had caused his hair to fall back around his face, looking much more like the way it was when he was in HOMRA.  Saya just lay in the water, laughing, despite how lethal his eyes were upon her.  He demanded, “What the hell is the matter with you!?”

“I thought this would bring you to your senses!”  Saya continued laughing, sitting up to her elbows and looking at him.  “Nothing else was working.”

“It’s too fucking cold for this shit!  You’re going to get sick again.”  He scolded her, trying to get up, but she kept pulling him back down.  He gasped when he caught himself, his hand on the other side of her and leaned halfway over her body.  He continued glaring down at her, his teeth gnashing, but as that soft face continued to laugh at him, his anger, his frustration, his guilt, it slowly melted away. It was replaced with the realization that a few bumps and bruises didn’t matter.  Because she was still here and she was still with him.  His gaze softened, his eyes filling affection as he finally sighed and whispered, “Sayaka… thank you.”

She finally stopped laughing at him and just smiled instead.  The water running over her face caused the bandages to lose their stickiness and they one by one fell away.  The bruise still caused his stomach to hurt, but he ignored it and instead cupped her face as gently as he could with his other hand.  His thumb brushed over her wet cheek before he softly pulled her further up, letting their lips meet softly.  She took several moments, kissing him back and he savored every second that her plush, succulent lips were melded with his.  It caused the freezing cold water around him to grow suddenly warmer and he was filled with a sensation he could only call genuine happiness.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead upon hers, his wet hair sticking to his face and hers.   His breathing was a little heavy as he whispered to her, “I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“Be miserable and lonely.”  Saya answered him honestly and he groaned, pulling away.  But too quickly, she caught him around the neck with his arms, pulling him back down to her, where she kissed him over and over.  She teased him, “You said no weird crap in public.  But you kissed me.”

“You caught me in a weak moment.”  He said, trying to pull away.  “Get your lips off me, people can see…!  Saya!  Knock it off!”

“No you started this!  I’m finishing it!”  She teased.

He hissed, “It’s already finished!  Saya!”  He kept trying to pry the tiny girl off but she was just too damn strong.  He gave in, standing up with her staying attached to him.   As he walked back to their home, he mumbled under his breath, “Don’t ever change, Saya… okay?”

Saya smiled, nuzzling her head against his neck.  “Yes sir.”


	22. Chapter 22

Fushimi flinched when he heard his phone going off again.  Seri, who had been in the process of giving him a new assignment, glared at him.  She seethed, “If you don’t turn that thing off then I’m throwing it out.”

“Sorry ma`am.”  Fushimi reluctantly apologize d , but he picked up the phone and hissed into the mouth piece.  “What now!?  You’ve galled me ten times.”

“Keep pretending to be mad.”  Saya teased him, holding her cellphone between her ear and shoulder.  “But you keep picking up.  Therefore you’re clearly not busy.”

“Saya…” Fushimi groaned.  “What do you want…?”

“I was going to do laundry.  What temperature am I supposed to wash jeans on?”  Saya asked, curling up more on the couch.

Fushimi dropped his forehead into his hand and let out a heavy sigh.  “Saya… there’s only three settings and I’ve repeated myself how many times…?”

“This is the last time!  I promise!” Saya squealed.  “I’m sorry, I just keep forgetting.”

“Cold.”  Fushimi growled.  “You wash everything on cold except sheets and towels.  They go on hot.”

“Then what’s the point of having warm?”

“If something has a heavy stain on it.”  He answered and then barked, “Can I please get back to work?”

“Yes, grumpy pants.”  Saya whined, hanging up.  She tossed the phone aside on the couch and returned to her game.

…

..

.

Fushimi was turning in a report to Munakata, placing the paper on his desk while the captain informed him of the permissions of his new assignment when his device went off again.

The captain narrowed his eyes and stated, “Ms. Awashima mentioned you’ve been having a phone issue the last few days.  I would suggest that you put it on silent while you’re at work?”

Fushimi looked away, pulling at the collar of his shirt as he commented, “I-I would but… I… worry that if I do… it’ll be… something important.”

Munakata sighed heavily as he pushed away from his desk and stood up.  “Then why don’t you have her join us here?  Instead of preventing you from working the entire day.  Then you’ll be able to at least get something done.  Perhaps.  Or at least we won’t have the added issue of listening to your phone going off consistently.  Can we come to that compromise, Fushimi?”

He tipped his head, looking away.  “You want me to bring Sayaka to work…?”

“That’s not a problem is it?”  Munakata asked.  Then with a sly smile, he added, “It would give me the chance to see my dear friend more often, as well.”

Fushimi felt his eyebrow twitch and he looked away, forcing himself not to react to the knot of jealousy that bubbled up in his stomach.  “Yeah whatever.”  He started for the door, hearing Munakata tell him to hurry  with his research into the strain gang that they had let get away.  According to his paperwork for the assignment, Munakata was going to interrogate the strain himself to see if he could get any clues.  Meanwhile he was going to be checking surveillance for matches to the crook they found at the top of the building.  Awashima was doing research on known gangs at the same time.

It seemed like a remedial task to him, but he would take it over having to go to the field any day.  When his phone started buzzing again, he ripped it out of his pocket and snapped, “What!?”

“How do I beat the second boss in Wind Waker?”

“Sayaka…!”

…

..

.

When the doors to HQ opened up, Fushimi scolded a very excited Saya.  “Don’t touch anything, don’t break anything, don’t cause trouble, don’t start fights…”

“Shut up, mom.”  Saya ordered, immediately taking off as soon as she got in.  Fushimi rolled his eyes but headed to the information hall.  At least this way, she wouldn’t be calling him as often.  Knowing her, she’d probably wander the building until she got lost.  Then that would keep her busy for a while until she gave up and would call him to figure her way back out.

Sitting back at his desk, he couldn’t help smiling a bit to himself before getting back to work.

~

Saya poked her head around the building, making her way down each hall to investigate what people were up to.  At one point, she made her way to a small break room where a handful of blues were standing around and chatting.

“We caught most of the strains yesterday, but Awashima said that several still got away, including the boss.”  One of the guys, with longer bangs and shorter hair stated.  “Which means we’ll be sending out extra patrols until we track the rest of the gang down.”

One with spiky hair whined, “That sounds like a ton of overtime…!”

The one in the middle, who was taller than the other two  and had his bangs tied back out of his face, ordered, “Quit whining, Hidaka.  You get paid for it and besides, what else are you going to do?”

The one who was addressed as Hidaka started to retort something when he happened to glance at Saya passed the other guy.  “Hey… who’s that?”

“I… don’t know.  I’ve never seen her before.”  The man with tied back bangs stated.

Saya made a noise and straightened up. The third guy asked her, “Can we help you with something miss?”

“No… I’m just checking things out.  I’ve been grounded to HQ.”  Saya teased playfully.

Hidaka put his hand to his chin and mumbled, “You look familiar… wait…!  You’re the one that stopped the Captain and the Red King from fighting the other day.”

“So that means that  _ you’re  _ Sayaka Shunsama-san, right?”  The taller man asked.

“Ew.  Just call me Saya.  Don’t ever say that again.”  Saya shivered and then looked around at the little break room.  She asked, “But yeah that’s me.”

“Who?”  The third guy asked.

The taller one stated, “Saya-san is good friends with the Captain himself.  Although, this is the first time I’ve seen her come to HQ…”

“She’s been here a few times, but not for very long.  This is the first time I’ve seen her just strolling around.”  Hidaka explained.  Turning back to Saya he asked, “Do you need help with anything?  We’re in the special operations hall, so come find us if you need anything.”

Saya nodded before trotting off.  Once she was out of hearing range, Hidaka made a noise and said, “She’s so cute!  Why doesn’t the captain bring her around more often?”

The other guy hit the top of his head and growled, “Don’t get any funny ideas.  She’s friends with the captain.  You don’t want to start stepping on those toes or you’ll find yourself jobless and  colorless .”

~

Munakata stopped in front of a door that was in the Sky Blue hall – the Scepter 4 dorms where most soldiers stayed.  After a moment, the door was opened by the nervous strain from the week before.  When he had found this girl – Sienna – and Sayaka in the stair well, she had been a mess, with her hair going everywhere and she had looked panicked.  But now her hair was freshly washed, still a little wet, and her eyes were stressed, but now they looked much calmer and sensible.  With a pleasant smile, he asked her, “Good morning, Sienna, how are you?”

“Good.  Much better than last week.”  She admitted.  The captain had come a few times to ask her questions, but the answers he was seeking were just answers she didn’t have.   She wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be different this time.  She stepped aside to let him in while she walked to the small kitchen inside of her dorm.  She knew he liked hot green tea so she started a pot for him and asked, “What can I help you with today, sir?”

“Have you remembered anything you may have forgotten?”  He questioned her, getting straight to the point.

With a heavy sigh, she answered, “No sir.  See, I was just another of the gang.  I wasn’t anything special to any of them.  I was used.  But I wasn’t given any lee-way or exception.  He never told me what was going on, where his back up base was or anything like that.”

“I had an idea…”  Munakata mentioned, looking up at the window, gazing out at the courtyard of HQ, watching some of the soldiers messing around.  It looked like one of the younger soldiers was picking a fight with a senior and was losing.  “Would your leader have noticed your absence yet?  We eliminated the gang members that saw you rescue Saya.  I was wondering if you would be willing to work as a double agent for me?”

Sienna’s eyes widened as he poured the cup of tea for him.  Pursing her lips, she whispered, “I… don’t know.”

Munakata had his back to her, still watching the soldiers.  He frowned a bit when he saw Saya run out into the field and pulled the senior soldier off the younger one, but he could see even from here that all of them were laughing.  Just like always, Saya was involving herself in trouble.   Turning his head just the smallest bit, he asked, “Sienna… tell me:  Why did you choose to abandon your gang?”

She set the cup of tea down in front of him and then took her own seat in the chair on the opposite side of the table.  Staring at the windowsill, she thought over how to explain herself before she finally did.  “I didn’t mind when they used my powers.  If I was useful then that meant I had a place I belonged, a place where I was wanted.”  She bit her lip, looking away, the unpleasant memories coming back full strength.  “The leader, each night, would pick a random girl from the gang and would rape her.  Every single night.  If the girl refused, she was killed.  We didn’t have a choice.  Often, since there weren’t many girls actually in the gang, he would order some of the guys to bring their sisters or their own girl friends.  He’s a sick man.  He’d killed many of the women he raped.  He liked to bind them and use knives.  Several women have bled out.  The first time I was raped, it planted the seed in the back of my mind.  There must be something better than this.  This can’t seriously be all the more my life amounts to, right?  I might be a strain, but I didn’t choose that.  Surely my life can’t be dependent upon something I had no control over?”  She swallowed hard and whispered, “After the third time, I knew I needed to find a way out.  I saw an opportunity and I jumped on it.  I didn’t want to live in fear any longer.  So I decided that I would take a chance.  I would make a choice that would either kill me or give me wings.”  When she turned her head to Munakata, he was looking at her now.  But Sienna couldn’t hold his gaze.  She shifted back, looking at the water bottle in her hands.  It was half full.  “I was walking by when I heard Saya and Fushimi talking.  I had been given an assignment by the leader.  We were supposed to find a member of Scepter 4 and get a card.  I recognized him from the files we were given.  He mentioned that he had plenty of cash, so I thought it would be like killing two birds with one stone.  So when they started arguing – “

“Arguing?”  Munakata repeated.  Sienna noticed that this caught his attention which made her stomach bubble with an unknown emotion.  Was he close with Saya as well?  She couldn’t imagine that a king would be sitting back letting a girl he liked be with another guy.  Surely it wasn’t a competition?  This man was powerful, had perfect posture, had eyes that could melt rock, and was confident and kind.  Whereas the other guy looked like an arrogant nerd.  She pursed her lips, choosing to stay on focus so she could finish her story and not get herself worked up over something ridiculous.  When did the thought of catching the Captain’s eye get placed in the back of her mind?

“Yeah.  They started arguing.”  Sienna explained.  “I didn’t hear what over, but I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to snag his wallet.  At first I thought it’d gone without a hitch.  I had his wallet in my front pocket and was down the street when I heard him start talking to her again.  I thought for sure I was home-free.  But before I got any further, she grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I only saw her for a moment, but that was all I needed.  When she looked at me, I saw so much.  Her black eyes were wide but determined.  But… they were also broken.  Those black eyes had a milky texture to them, that comes from having once been so lonely and so hurt that you become dysfunctional.  She knew my pain.  She had been there – maybe she still is there – I don’t know.  It doesn’t matter to me.  In that one second, I knew that she would understand.  But what I was risking was whether or not she would help me.”   Sienna had to stand up to keep her focus and she started walking around.  “When she came to the warehouse… and attacked me without speaking a word, I lost hope for a moment.  She wasn’t interested in talking to me or helping me.  But I couldn’t find the strength to truly fight her, so I did all I could to get away.  But I heard her get hit by the crowbar, and the beating that took place after.  I couldn’t do it.  I couldn’t handle it anymore.  I had to take my chance and maybe if I saved her, I would have an opportunity to defend myself and save myself.”  When she looked at Munakata, his gaze was distant, as though he was putting himself in her place, imagining her feelings and what she had gone through.  She continued, “When I placed her in the stairwell, I heard someone talking to her through the headset.  When I spoke to him, he was desperate, offering up anything for her safe return.  And I knew I had my chance.  I put all of my faith into you boys in blue and begged for help.   Now… well, we’re here.”

Munakata closed his eyes and nodded his head.  “I see.  So you want to live your life without fear of being killed and to be able to make your own decisions?”

“Yes…”  Sienna agreed.

With a heavy sigh, he informed her, “Unfortunately, we can’t give you that.”

Her eyes widened and all of the hope flickered out of them.  As Munakata watched her, he internally frowned.  Those bright green eyes had just been so excited and full of life, but in just a moment, with just one sentence, he killed all of the light, draining it completely from her body.  He felt guilty, but he couldn’t lie.  To anyone.  For any reason.  He told her, “We will protect you, but because of your decision to join that clan, when you are found and discovered to be a traitor, they will want to kill you.  We have many restrictions within our ranks.  You can make your own decisions as long as you take responsibility for their consequences.  I would like to extend an offer to you – to join Scepter 4.”

Sienna’s eyes widened in shock.  From one gang to another?  She gritted her teeth and looked away.

“You can make your own decision in your own time.  We will have you under our protection until you decide.  But… I would like you to attend an event this afternoon.  Our Special Forces team has combat training for a few hours every Wednesday evening.  I would like you to come and watch tonight.”

~

Seri collected up her papers when she received an email on her laptop with an update to the combat training regimen this afternoon.  She frowned when the highlighted change was a simple note, asking that if anyone saw Sayaka that she was requested to attend.  Her gaze shifted up over the top of her screen and down into the area where the other soldiers sat at their computers.  She noticed that when Fushimi opened the email, he scratched irritably at his old HOMRA tattoo.  She frowned and wondered how exactly the relationship between him, the Captain, and Sayaka was withstanding.  It bothered her that Saya seemed to lean more towards Fushimi rather than her dear Captain, but at the same time, the more feminine side of her, the part of her that possibly crushed on the captain and wanted to catch his attention was thankful that  she was focused elsewhere.

Seri, along with the other soldiers started packing up her stuff.  She was surprised when even Fushimi gathered his things.  He always skipped the combat training to continue working.  The combat training was also supposed to serve the purpose of increasing comradery among the soldiers, but he always clicked his tongue in annoyance when it was mentioned.  Out of sheer curiosity, she lingered by the door as the other soldiers shuffled out.  When Fushimi walked by, she fell in-step with him and asked, “You’re actually attending?”

As she expected, he clicked his tongue and looked away.  “Isn’t it required?”

“That never stopped you before.”  Seri teased him.  “The Captain always gave you special treatment and you took advantage of it.  Why the sudden change in attitude?”

“As I’m sure you know…”  Fushimi adjusted his glasses and looked back forward, but he then glared at her through the corner of his eye. “The Captain and I aren’t the best of terms anymore.  I decided I probably shouldn’t push things.”

Seri gave him a knowing smile and she told him, “You can’t lie to me, Fushimi.  You’re going because he’s requested Sayaka’s presence.”

With that, he stopped responding to her questions.  Which only verified that she was correct – which she already knew she was.

The dojo for Scepter 4 was pretty large, for this reason.  This was where all of the combat training was held.  The Captain favored it for it’s formal style.  Every one was required to change into the correct attire for the event – a yukata with a holster for a bokken.  Seri smirked when everyone complied with the rules, except for Fushimi who, though he was attending, was far from participating.  He leaned against the door way, his phone in hand – probably still working on his documentation for the evening.  Seri looked forward as Munakata began the usual round of announcements to start the training session.  These words, Seri almost had memorized.

Fushimi yawned, busying himself with his device, but he kept looking at Sayaka who sat across the room, in the same formal poise as every one else.  It looked like she had done this before – or was familiar with the ritual itself.  Just like the other soldiers, she was wearing a yukata with a white top and blue pants.  It was the first time h e’d seen her without a jacket, b ut she still had a long sleeved black shirt underneath that went almost the knuckles of her hands.  This was also the first time he’d seen her with her hair up in a bun and away from her face.  It made the peircings in her ears much more noticeable.   But… it also made what was left of the bruises more visible as well.  On the back of her neck, he noticed a cut and bruise that he didn’t realize was there because of her hair.  But now it was showing clearly.  Which made him grit his teeth and look away.

Beside Saya, Sienna sat in the same poise, and same uniform, but she looked for uneasy.  She hadn’t done this before and her legs were starting to feel numb.  Did they have to sit like this the entire time?  Despite the uncomfortable seating arrangement, she focused on Munakata’s words, trying to figure out why he had asked her to join for this meeting.  This didn’t have anything to do with her, did it?

At the end of his speech, Munakata stated, “This time… we’ll be changing this up a bit from our formal routine.  I’d like to make a couple introductions.  First, Sienna, is the strain who found the strength to challenge all that was wrong with her clan and save someone who is a dear friend to us all.  Which would be Sayaka, who sits beside of her.  She is a close friend of mine and I would expect to you all to treat her with decency.  You’ll be seeing much of these girls from now on, so do be good to them.  As for our combat training tonight, I would like to pose a real challenge to all of you and we’ll focus on one-on-one training.”  He paused, gazing at all the faces as he said, “Each of you will be facing Sayaka. And if any of you can manage to land a point on her, you’ll be granted a raise and promotion.”

All of the guys suddenly started whispering to each other – some were excited, others were unsure about having to fight a girl who looked so beaten up already.  A smirk came to Fushimi’s lips.  It was good thing he had already planned on not participating because there was no way in hell that he would stand a chance against her.  He didn’t have a fighting chance against her without a weapon.  But he was curious as to how well she fought with a sword.

Saya stepped up, lifting her bokken from the ground and he noticed that she was using a tachi styled one.   Had she had formal swordsmanship training before?  It looked like it…

Seri leaned towards Munakata and asked, “Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course.  This will pose a good challenge to these boys.”  He gave Seri a kind smile and said, “You see… even I cannot challenge her in a sword fight.”

Her eyes widened in shock and she sat back, watching as Hidaka stepped up to face Sayaka with his sword pointed outward towards her.

Both of them bowed and set themselves.  Munakata raised his hand and said, “Se…no!”

As soon as Munakata threw down his hand, Hidaka yelled and charged right for Saya.  His moves were slow and bold and easy to see-through.  He left so many places open and Saya felt like the only way she’d challenge herself today would be by trying to win in as few steps as possible.  This one wouldn’t take a single step.  She tipped her head and shoulder easily, the wooden blade breezing by her head.  Saya thrust her own bokken straight forward, hitting him in the chest.  She reined herself in, but she still hit him hard enough to knock him on his ass.  “Pointo!”  Saya grinned, leaning on her sword and waiting for Hidaka to get back up.

Saya felt a rush of warmth as she remembered all of her kendo practices with Munakata when they were  in school.  It had been a long time since she practiced so formally with anyone.  Once Hidaka was ready again, he changed up his strategy and he lingered, waiting for her to make the first move this time.  Saya smirked and warned, “If I make the first move, you’ll regret it.”

Hidaka stated, “We’ll see about that.  I need that promotion.”

Saya felt a little coy, but part of her wanted to really show her stuff.  With a wicked grin she stated loudly, “Do Uchi.”

“Huh?” Hidaka asked, his poise shifting.  “What’s that mean?”

Munakata adjusted his glasses and teased him, “You should brush up on your kendo terminology, Hidaka.  Then you could defend yourself.”

Fushimi’s thumb lingered on his keyboard.  He’d never had kendo practice, but he was familiar with the terms himself.  ‘Do Uchi’ meant she was going for a strike to his chest.  Sure enough, the match lasted less than a second.  She took one step forward, swinging her body around effortlessly and jabbing the hilt of her sword hard enough into his chest that the breath was knocked out of him and he tumbled backwards into a group of soldiers.

With a big smile, Saya bowed and said, “Domo arigato gozaimashita.”

Embarrassed beyond belief, Hidaka got up and repeated her movements and words.

Gotou Ren, a senior officer and the best swordsman in Scepter 4, stood to his feet and announced he’d challenge her next.   This had all of the soldiers on the edge, watching with anticipation.  They went through all the typical formalities and Munakata started the match once more.  Ren wasted no time, giving Saya little time to prepare herself and charged straight in.  He raised his sword, going for a point to the head – Men Uchi – but just like before, Saya easily evaded it.  But her tiny body was so damn flexible.  She twisted herself, keeping her foot planted as she twisted.  Ren gasped, nearly falling forward over her leg.  But planting her other foot, she grabbed his collar with her free hand, spinning on around, she lifted Ren up over her body and slammed him easily down on the ground.  “Kote Nuki Men.  Pointo.”

Ren’s face was dark red as he stood back up, gritting his teeth.  His next match ended nearly the same way, with Saya gaining the last point with her sword using Tsuki.  After several rounds, Saya was beginning to yawn in boredom, but all of the soldiers were excitedly chatting away about now wanting to learn some moves from her.  Even Sienna was watching with excitement.  Munakata asked her, “Would you like to challenge her?”

Sienna gasped at Munakata’s words.  “Wh-what?  M-Me?”

Munakata gave the shy girl a wide smile and said, “Yes, you.  You were able to fight on her level in the building, weren’t you?  Perhaps you’re the only one that could stand a chance against her in swordsmanship.  Why don’t you give it a try?  I’m curious.”

Sienna nodded hesitantly and stood to her feet.  She had a feeling that the Captain was pretty much not giving her a choice.  She had a gut feeling that this was the whole reason he had brought her along today was to find out  if she could stand on Saya’s level.  The Captain sure was a curious fellow, wasn’t he?   He handed her a bokken and walked across the area and stood directly across of Saya as the others had done.  Her grip on the bokken was a little unsteady because her hands were shaking so much.  She could hear the anxious whispers all around it and it made her feel even more nervous.

According to what she knew, Saya was without color, strain abilities or anything.  She was just a normal civilian, but to be able to take on so many strains, and so many blue soldiers was absolutely unheard of.  Gritting her teeth out of nervousness, she readied her poise.  After a few, excruciatingly long seconds of deliberation, Munakata threw his hand down, “Se…No!”

Sienna gasped when Saya took two sharp steps right towards her.  With a single thrust towards her shoulder, Sienna was barely able to dodge, stepping to the side and losing her balance.  But Saya planted herself and turned back, the wooden blade turning and heading right for Sienna’s arm.  With a gasp, Sienna’s powers shifted her and she appeared behind Saya.  Saya gasped as her blade move towards the earth, sending her off balance for the first time.  Sienna went to jab the hilt into Saya’s neck to get her point, but she used her lack of balance to roll herself forward, summersaulting back to one knee and swinging her blade out.  Sienna had to jump in the air to avoid the strike, giving Saya just enough time to get back to her feet.  She swung her fist up towards Sienna who blocked with both of her arms and then pushed Saya back.

Saya grunted before gripping her blade in both hands now.  She couldn’t outmatch Sienna with speed, so she’d have to use power.  But before she could prepare her next strike, Sienna had teleported around behind her.  Saya twisted just quickly enough  to get her sword up, blocking the hit by holding the blade behind her back over her head.  She gritted her teeth, feeling all of Sienna’s weight pushing down on her.  Saya spread her leg out and then pushed herself up off of it so she could swing around and slash her sword as Sienna, but she used her teleport move once again, to get to Saya’s side.  Turning quickly, Saya raised her arm up, stopping the bokken and went to swing when Munakata called the match to an end.

Both girls were panting and looking at each other when Sienna asked, “Why’d you call it?”

“This isn’t a street match.”  Munakata stated.  “This is a formal styling match, which means the bokken represent real swords.  Sayaka.  You can’t defend a sword with your arm.  Pointo.”

Saya glared at where Sienna’s blade rested on her forearm and she stepped back and laughed.  “In real life… it wouldn’ t  be a point.  My next move would have been a direct hit. That’s what street fighting is.  Sacrifice an arm for the kill.”

Sienna moved back as well.  “Okay, no holding back then, this time, right?”

Saya watched the strain before her.  “No holding back?  You sure about that?”

“Yeah, I wanna see what you’ve really got!” Sienna told her, shouting excitedly.  She was thrilled.  There was something about fighting the gothic rebellious girl in front of her that had her blood pumping.  Maybe it was the fact all these people were looking at her not with disgust or as though she were an object, but as a real person and with excitement and anxiety.  They were… interested in her.

Munaka raised his hand and called the match, “Se…no!”

It happened before Sienna could even react.  The second Munakata’s hand touched the floor and the match began, Saya was inches from her.  In slow motion, Sienna tensed her arms, forcing her muscles to pull back.  Out of instinct, she brought her weapon in close to her body, to block the hit from landing on her.  But the wooden sword came around too quickly.  The bokken met with her defensive weapon with such intensity that it broke straight through, breaking her own right in the middle.  The top half went flying into the crowd of soldiers, but it wasn’t over yet.  Saya kept her momentum on going, spinning around for a second time, the weapon slicing across the backs of her knees, blowing them out from under her and dropping onto her back.  Saya came around, her heel landing on Sienna’s sternum and Saya pointed her bokken right at Sienna’s face.  She called, “Pointo.”

Sienna gasped, her body slow to respond.  She stared up at Saya, who was staring down at her with eyes as dark as midnight.  There was a red tinge to them that made her look like the devil’s incarnation.  But it wasn’t fear that was spreading through Sienna’s body.  There was no doubt in her mind anymore.  Saya hadn’t been fighting full strength in the warehouse.  Even as a stranger, she had reined herself in, in the throes of battle, so she didn’t hurt her.  She’d gone easy from the very start.  Sienna panted and then started laughing.  “You’re amazing, Sayaka!”

Saya smirked down at her, taking her foot off of her and holding her hand out to help her up.  “You as well.  I’ve never worked up a sweat just practicing before.”  Once Sienna was back on her feet, Saya bowed her head and said, “Domo arigato gozaimashita.”

Sienna took several long moments, staring at Saya.  It wasn’t the words themselves that impacted her so strongly, but it was the warm smile on Saya’s lips that caught her attention.  Slowly she bowed her head and returned, “Domo arigato gozaimashita.”

…

..

.

Saya had her bag over her shoulder, finally heading back towards the bathroom after talking to the last of the guys who wanted to learn under her.  She agreed to help a few of them at a time but she wasn’t interested in teaching all of them all day long.  She had been just about to walk through the door when she heard her name called.  Glancing over, she saw Seri walk up to her with a smile on her lips.   “I didn’t know you were such a powerful sword master.  Great work today.  I’ve never seen the boys so excited to practice.”

Saya rolled her eyes and set her bag on the countertop after finally walking into the bathroom.  Seri followed her, leaning against the wall in her usual stance, arms tucked under her chest, her hands on her elbows.  She asked, “Is everything okay?  You seem… bothered about something.”

“I do?”  Saya asked, immediately feeling insecure around the second in command.  “The only thing really bothering me is… n-nothing, it’s stupid.”

“Nonsense.”  Seri told her with a smile.  “Talk to me.  Us girls gotta stick together.”

“I…”  Saya pulled her pants off and grabbed her shorts out of the bag and looked at her.  With heavy sigh, she stated, “Everyone seemed really impressed and excited about the combat session.  But… Saruhiko didn’t even stick around.”

Seri looked at the girl in shock, her eyes wide as she pulled the black shorts up her pale legs.  Then a soft smile crossed her lips and she couldn’t help but ask, “You… really care about him, don’t you?”

Her eyes widened, looking at Seri’s reflection.  Instinctively, Saya’s hands went to her sleeves, gripping then near to her chest.  Her cheeks flushed to a dark red and she looked down.  Though her lips parted, no words came out.  Realizing how un comfortable she had made Saya, she quickly stated, “I know he didn’t stick around, but if it’s any consolation, he doesn’t ever go to those meetings.  Ever.  He tried to tell me that he only went to that one because he and Munakata weren’t on great terms anymore.  But… I know for a fact he only went because you were there.”

This caused her gaze to soften – from what Seri could tell from the mirror, anyway.  A small smile spread on her lips and she nodded her head, grabbing her shirt and walking into one of the stalls.  Seri blinked a couple times, a strange question in her mind.  Why was she comfortable changing her pants in front of her, but not her shirt?  For most girls, wouldn’t it be the other way around?  Or not at all?  With a frown, Seri brushed it off and asked instead, “So… would you be interested in going on a girl date?”

“A what?”  Saya asked.

“A girl date.  Let’s go do something together.”

“Like what…?”  

“You ever been to the spa before?  Why don’t we go on my next day off?”

…

..

.

Saya kicked her feet as she sat at one of the tables.  Fushimi was the only worker left in probably the entire building.  All of the other guys had already left, and even Seri and Munakata were gone for the day.  But Fushimi was still there, typing away on his keyboard.  Saya playfully asked, “How much longer are you going to be?  It’s almost seven…”

Fushimi barely even glanced at her in between picking up one of the papers on his desk.  He told her, “You don’t have to wait on me.  Just go home.”

“I don’t want to.”  She whined.

“Then why the fuck are you complaining?”

She grumbled and looked out the window, puffing her cheek.  More time passed and Saya sighed.  By the time it was pushing close to eight, she hopped out of her chair and asked, “I’m gonna go get a drink, want something?”

“No.” Fushimi told her, not even taking the time to look up at her now.  Saya rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked on out.  Her irises saddened a bit as she walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a cola out of the fridge.  She stared at the glass bottle, remembering seeing him and Yata handing one off between the two of them as kids.  A frown crept onto her lips as she thought about how he was constantly at work all the time.  He took off less days than Munakata and he worked longer hours.  All week he had been gone before she woke up and he normally returned after she was already starting to fall asleep.  She headed back to the room, seeing that, of course, he hadn’t moved a muscle.  Saya took a long drink of the coke before setting it down next to his laptop.  He barked at her, “I said I didn’t want anything.”

“I’m sharing what I got.”  Saya stated.

“I’m not thirsty.” Fushimi retorted, starting to lose patience.

“Okay, I’m sorry.  I didn’t know it was going to offend you.”  Saya stated, picking the bottle up and then going and sitting back down, but this time it was across the room so she wouldn’t disturb him.  She was beginning to feel more and more bothered.  Maybe she  really  was just annoying him?  When it got around to pushing nine, she lifted her bag up and walked over to him, asking, “Do you have much longer?”

“I don’t know.” Fushimi snapped.  “Just go home if you’re so damn bored.”

“Okay…”  Saya whispered and this  time, she shuffled on out without another complaint.

…

..

.

Seri was on her way back to HQ.  She had forgotten to get her flashdrive out of her computer so she could work on other assignments tonight, so she was very quickly heading back.  As she walked by, she noticed Saya walking home alone, her head tipped down and her teeth gritted together.  Seri reached out and called her name, but the stubborn girl kept walking.  With a frown, Seri came back, pausing in the doorway when she saw Fushimi.  She asked, “Why didn’t you go home with Saya?”

“Because I didn’t.  Mind your own business.”  Fushimi barked, still working on his computer.

His attitude struck her nerve hard enough that her eyebrow twitched and her hand clenched.  She stormed into the room and slapped her hand down on his device, causing it to shut.  He had just barely withdrawn his fingers in time to not get smashed.  She snarled at him, “Lose the attitude before you lose your job!”

“I don’t have an attitude.  What the hell is wrong with you!?  I’ve been working on that document all fucking day!” Fushimi snapped back.

Seri barked, “Keep talking to your superior that way and you really will be unemployed!”

“I won’t lose my fucking job.  Munakata doesn’t have the nerve to do shit against Saya!”

Seri’s eyes widened and she grabbed his collar, pulling him forward.  She growled, “You arrogant son of a bitch, what the hell has gotten into you?”

“Back off, I said to mind your  own  business.”

Seri’s grip tightened on him.   “My business is whatever is causing you to suddenly think you can do and say whatever the hell you want.  Now I’m ordering you to answer my question!”

Fushimi finally looked away and down, his teeth gritted.  But his body fell limp in her grasp and she released him, watching the soldier slump into his seat.  Slowly he leaned forward until his face was pressed against his hand.  He grumbled a moment before she finally began to understand his words.  “I hate it… I hate these people.”

“What?”  Seri gasped, her eyes widening.  “You mean to tell me that you betrayed HOMRA because you didn’t like it and now you have the nerve to turn around and say you hate it here, too?  You bas – “

“There it is.”  Fushimi snapped.  “Another one of you just… making your own assumptions and judgments.  You know nothing about me, Seri.  I don’t judge you for the things I see going on, so I would appreciate if you gave me the same courtesy.  I hate… I hate…”  He gritted his teeth.  “I hated the way they were looking at her.  All of them… were so excited, they were all over her for hours after the meeting asking her questions and trying to get to know her.”  Seri’s eyes were still wide as he carried on talking.  “They have no right.  She’s been here a ton of times and not a damn one of them even looking twice at her.  Now suddenly they think they have any right to talk to her!?  They don’t!  None of them even deserve to look in her direction!  All of them… they’re nothing but scum!  I can’t stand them breathing the same air as her, I – “

Seri gave him a hard slap across the face and ordered, “Would you get a hold of yourself!?”

He stayed motionless, his teeth gritted, his head still turned from the impact.  Seri gritted her teeth and took a step back out of instinct.  He looked like a bomb ready to go off she didn’t want to be caught in the explosion.  She carried on, “Are you listening to what you’re saying?  Are you pissed off at her for making friends?”

“No…”  He hoarsely whispered.

“Then what the hell, Fushimi?  What is wrong with you?”

“I ’m  pissed off… because she looked at them.  Because they spoke to her.  Because they wanted anything to do with her.  I’m the only one she’s supposed to see…”

Seri narrowed her eyes.  He was beginning to sound creepy and it was disturbing her.  She told him, “So you don’t want her to associate with anyone else as long as you’re in the picture?  How possessive can you be?”   She gnashed her teeth before taking a deep breath and telling him, “Listen, whatever you feel doesn’t matter.  But you can’t be pissed off at her or all you’re doing is hurting her instead.  Get that?  It’s nine in the evening and it’s time for you to go home.  I’m sure Saya stayed here the entire time in hopes of you walking home with her, but you denied her that because of your irrational jealousy and possessiveness.”

“That isn’t why…”

Seri looked at him curiously and then asked, “Then… what?”

He tipped his head back in his chair and brushed his hand through his bangs, answering, “Munakata didn’t do any of his paperwork today.  Instead he spent the day with that strain.  I’m finishing all that paperwork so that I can finish this weeks project.  So then I could have Saturday off.  I wanted to take her out shopping again to make up for being interrupted last week.  And… maybe try not to argue with her.”

“Fushimi… you’re an idiot.”  Seri told him.  “None of that matters to a girl.  All she cares about is not being alone.  The only thing a woman expects from a guy is to take her loneliness away.  Everything else is just icing on the cake.  She doesn’t want to have to watch movies by herself, she doesn’t want to walk home alone, she doesn’t want to have no one talk to or any of that.  That’s all she wants.  You taking her shopping is that last thing on her mind.  And you ruined that!  You sent her home by herself!”  Seri almost felt tears pricking her eyes as she ordered him, “Get your ass out of that chair and go home, Fushimi!”


End file.
